Dragon's Legacy On Hiatus
by rem-chaan
Summary: The legendary Five Stones of the Dragons have been stolen, and chaos will be inevitable if they are found in the wrong hands. As an experienced sorceress, Sakura and her chosen allies are sent to seize them back. Will they be enough for the journey ahead?
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

Disclaimer: Me? Own Card Captor Sakura! Naah!

* * *

****

Chapter 1: The Mission

"How beautiful," the emerald eyed girl murmured. As she looked at the magnificent cherry blossoms trees, she smiled to herself. The cool breeze blew through her shoulder length hair and wrapped itself around her body. The blue jays were singing their anthem above her and the small critters of the forest bounded along the ground. Nature was creating their own orchestra. It was the beginning of spring and the cherry blossoms had finally bloomed. The seventeen year old teenager, finally seeing her own flower in full bloom, wanted to take in the scenery as much as she could. After all, this was her favorite season, since her own flower bloomed during this time. As she sat on the soft luscious grass and gazed at the scenery beholding her, the sun shone brightly on the nearby lake making it sparkle like a newly polished jewel. She played with her auburn, honey colored hair and fiddled with the grass sighing softly,

"Nothing can take or ruin this moment now..," She smiled to herself, making her emerald eyes sparkle with delight. Just as she was about to lie down to bask in the sun, she heard a soft rustling behind her,

"Sakura-sama." The girl jumped at the call of her name and turned around. She then frowned and instantly saw the message on her servants face. _I guess it was inevitable..._Sakura thought as she lowered her eyes to the ground and got up from her position. She turned her back from the servant and nodded,

"Yes, I'm coming. Please tell Otoe-sama(father) and Oka-sama(mother) that I will be there shortly." The servant bowed to the princess and hastily went back inside the castle to inform her King and Queen. Sakura shook her head. She can almost guess too well what her father and mother wanted. _It seems like a warrior can't have any breaks..., _she thought to herself. Sakura looked up at the world in front of her. Nothing has changed since her last return from her mission, but only this time the Sakura trees were in full bloom. She heard two loud chirps down below her and looked down to the ground. There were two robins. She smiled once again and slowly bent down. She stretched her hand, her palm opened and waiting patiently. The two birds twisted their heads in curiosity, waited a few seconds, and then jumped onto the Princess' soft delicate hand. She laughed softly to herself and got up. She softly stroked the robin's smooth head while walking towards the lake. Stopping at the shore and lifting her hand to the air, the robins jumped and caught the oncoming breeze. Their magnificent, strong wings released into the air and they soared away away from the lake to who knows where. As Sakura gazed at the birds in awe she whispered softly,

"If only I could find my own kind of freedom..." Sakura said as she turned and walked to the back door of the kitchen. She stopped and glanced at the delicate scenery one last time before opening the door. It will surely be awhile before she can look at this again. She ran her fingers through her hair and straightened out her kimono. After one last fix-up, the girl exhaled softly and went inside, closing it all behind her.

O

O

O

The throne room of Kinomoto Castle was as magnificent as can be. Passed down by generation to generation, the castle had a certain allure of a classic structure. The room was painted with ribbons of red, white and gold. Tapestries of old hung on the wall, telling the story of how the Kinomoto Kingdom came to be. Its classical white pillars and blood red carpet gave the maroon walls something to accent with. On either side were two stairwells; one leading to the King and Queen's room, and the other to the Princess' room and balcony. Within the throne room itself, there was a total of 10 soldiers. One at each stairwell, two at the entrance door, and six lined up behind the King. And at the end of the magnificent room, was three chairs. The center throne was the tallest and made with the oldest oak ever living in the Kinomoto Kingdom. It had maroon red cushions and at the top it was decorated with three rubies along the arches. It is said that those three rubies were from previous King's in power. On the right was a slightly smaller throne, that was equally constructed, but on the top were three amethyst stones. Finally, on the King's left was even a smaller throne but was decorated with pearl white stones.

In the center of all this, King Fujitaka sat on his chair tapping his fingers impatiently on his arm rest. His brown eyes frowned as he waited for his daughter...his day-dreaming daughter. Time seemed to slow down to the King's eyes. Minutes seemed like hours to him. As time ticked away he waited, making his tapping harder. This was an important mission that he would reveal to his daughter. Something that is far beyond her normal caliber. But he knew she would take the challenge. Even through constant warning she would always say her invincible phrase, "Father. everything will surely be alright," and she would look straight at him with her stunning emerald eyes. It makes the King wonder where his daughter got her strength from. However, this is getting ridiculous even for him. A daughter should come right away when summoned. He even **reminded** her at breakfast to come meet with him in the afternoon after his meeting.

"_The servant said she was going to arrive shortly!_" he stared at the door in front of him. But heard no sound of footsteps or an opening of the door. His frown increased,_ "Well……where is she?_!" Fujitaka screamed in his head. His wife, Queen Nadeshiko the beautifully blue eyed women with violet hair tumbling down to her waist, noticed her husband's actions. She shook her head and sighed. Nadeshiko reached out to her husband and placed a loving hand over his and squeezed it gently.

"Don't worry Fujitaka, Sakura will come. You know how she always likes that special place of hers, give her time." Fujitaka sighed tiredly and squeezed her hand back. Of course he knew his daughter's favorite spot. But this mission couldn't be kept put any longer! He bit his bottom lip and continued to stare at the door. Waiting.

O

O

O

Sakura swiftly moved around the hallways of the palance and made a stop at an amber red door. She took a breath and glanced at the guards in front of her, "My father is expecting me." The soldiers bowed in acknowledgment and opened the doors. As she stepped into the throne room, a tumble of sunshine fell upon the room and she stared straight ahead at the brightened people in front of her. Her parents were staring at her with serious eyes and she stared back with the same intensity. She wasn't a scared child anymore, she can stand her ground. Judging by the look of their faces, the mission they had for her wouldn't be easy. But Sakura smiled to herself as she neared her parents. She always enjoyed taking on new challenges. In that way, she can polish her skills of warfare. Fights exhilarate her, it made her feel more alive. She stopped in front of her parents and bowed,

"Gomen na sai (I'm very sorry) Otoe-sama, Oka-sama for being late." Sakura lifted her head and saw her parents give a small smile. Sakura grinned back, she knew that they have forgiven her. The relationship between her parents and herself were special. They could never be angry at each other for long. However, their smiles quickly vanished and their eyes were once again sharp. The Queen looked at her daughter before her. _She has grown so much..._she thought. Indeed she has. Sakura has filled out her body and has grown up to a reasonable height. Her face was longer, and her eyes were sharper from past battle experiences. She has grown muscle around her arms and legs, but still kept a lean profile. The only thing that hasn't changed was her smile and her hair. It was still the same hairstyle she kept as a child. Short and layered. Nadeshiko suggested to grow out her hair, but Sakura would only shake her head,

"It's easier to keep it out of my eyes," she would say with an added wink, "And this way, no enemy of mine could grab my hair during a battle." Nadeshiko smiled at the memory but then reverted back to her seriousness,

"Do you know why we called you here Sakura?" Her daughter rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her,

"But of course I do," she said rather harshly, "You've been saying it to me since I was ten." She then outstretched her arms and made a scolding position, "You are now getting close to the age to get married," Sakura imitated, "We do not understand why you do not approve of any of the possible suitors. Now you leave us no choice but to choose your husband in order to benefit the Kingdom." Sakura stopped her act and huffed. It was always the same. Day in and day out, both of them would constantly remind her that she needs to get married soon. In order to gain new alliances, this was the best way. _Best way my foot, _thought Sakura. She turned her head away. How she hated to be married to a snot-nose and stupid money-making prince. She hated all the princes because they were always the same: a man who only cared about his riches and himself. For them, to marry was only for the dire need of an heir. She glared at the floor and open and closed her fists. Oh how she would love to be in the training room right now with Tomoyo. She needed to relieve her arisen stress. Both parents exchanged glances and then chuckled. Nadeshiko smiled and replied,

"Well you got half of it right, except the punishment part is a bit too harsh…," Sakura shifted her eyes towards her parents,

"You mean you won't force me to marry a man whom I've never met before?"

King Fujitaka laughed heartily and spoke up, "What made you think that? Am I really that evil of a father? We may be strict but only to stress certain things." When Sakura heard this, she smiled and turned her head towards them,

"So I'm not going to be forced?" Her parents smiled and nodded at her. Sakura clapped her hands with delight and screamed softly. She was full of excitement now that her parents wasn't waiting for her to get married. She had her freedom, and she wanted to keep it as much as possible. Its not like she never thought of falling in love, but she concluded that if it happens, she'll let it happen. As the Queen looked at her daughter thinking to herself in excitement she looked at Fujitaka and smiled, she understood why her husband did this. When both of them were at least Sakura's age they met at a ball and married each other because they loved each other. Nadeshiko got the idea that her husband wants his daughter to be equally happy and loved like they were.

She then turned back to her daughter and laughed, "Sakura…it's time to stop now. We still need to discuss the real reason why you were summoned."

Sakura flicked her eyes towards her parents, she replied, "Is it another mission for me?" The King nodded and snapped his fingers. At once a servant came and walked towards Sakura. The servant was carrying a silver platter and on top of it was a piece of paper. Sakura took it and noticed it was a piece of a newspaper article. She started reading it and her eyes shot open at once.

**The Five Dragon Stones _Stolen_ from the Kinomoto Museum!**

_Just last night the Kingdom's most treasured stones was stolen from an unknown thief. While a guard was patrolling his part of the shift he walked past the Shrine of the Dragon Stones but noticed something unfamiliar. He then stopped and took a look at the shrine more closely. The soldier then noticed that someone broke in and stole the stones for he saw that glass balls were replaced as decoys! He immediately called over more guards and made them search everywhere in the village and the castle. No other evidence was found. The guards are still investigating on this matter and are questioning anyone suspicious who are leaving the village._

Sakura read it over. Once. Twice. Then she looked at her father with wide eyes, "Otoe-samahow could this happen?! These stones relate to the prophecy that still needs deciphering! If we don't get them back….our….k-kingdom...will-"

"Yes I know Sakura," interrupted her father holding up his hand. "That is why I am sending you, Tomoyo and two others that I chose from the neighboring kingdom to find this man." Sakura stared at her father with determination on her face. She placed her hand over a small trinket hanging from her neck. It was a pink key that had wings coming out of the ends of the key handle.

"Why two others? Tomoyo-chan and I can handle this. With my magic and Tomoyo's jutsu, catching the imposter would be quicker." Her father leaned forward on his chair,

"Do you know what kind of rank this mission is, Sakura?"

Sakura's eyes didn't falter, "Of course I do. These are the types you always send Onii-sama on."

"Then you should understand that we need as much help as possible." inquired the King. He noticed Sakura's frown, "And I'm fully aware of your skills Sakura," he said as he leaned back, "However, this will do us good since the neighboring kingdom is also involved with the prophecy."

Sakura sighed frustratingly, "...I understand, Otoe-sama."

The King nodded and then switched to his fatherly mode. "Sakura, you know how dangerous this can get it if you accept this mission. You will encounter monsters, wizards, dragons and anything else that is far beyond our comprehension. You will not get out of it unscathed as previous missions I've sent you," But that statement didn't falter Sakura's mind. She only scoffed and placed her hands on her hips,

"But of course I know that Otoe-sama. What do you take me for?" she shrugged her shoulders, "This is a whole new level from what I've done before. And...," she grinned, "I look forward to the challenge. There is nothing to worry about. On top of that, we mastered our Medical jutsu." Sakura winked at her parents and started at the door. The soldiers opened the door and bowed as she was making her way out. Sakura stopped and looked back at the King and Queen, "I'll be just fine. I'll start making preparations for our mission. No need to tell Tomoyo-chan…I will do it myself." she then turned her back and continued walking, "And don't worry, because you know what? Everything will surely be alright." and the doors closed behind her.

O

O

O

As Sakura opened the doors to the dojo, she breathed in the heavy scent of wood. It was delightful, and she could feel her fingers twitching to grab a weapon. As she scanned the room, she saw a dark-haired girl standing in the middle of the room. Sakura smiled to herself, _Ah, her favorite exercise..._ Sakura glanced at the many dummies around the room, all with targets at the most deadliest places to kill a person. Sakura leaned on the wall behind her and crossed her arms. She saw her standing perfectly still with her eyes closed. She was breathing softly. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Then at once she jumped high in the air. She made her body twist downwards, making her head face down to the floor. Her body was whirling with intense speed towards the earth. In a blink of an eye she took one kunai and threw it. She then took another and then another, flying towards the targets until they hit it. She then twisted around in the air and landed softly on the ground. The girl slowly opened her eyes and looked around her. All the kunai's hit the places she marked. She then smiled to herself with self-satisfaction,

"Are you going to join me Sakura-chan?" she said without turning around. Sakura took herself off the wall and smiled. They knew each others presence too well. There was no way they could hide from one another.

"Maybe later, I have some things I need to do first." She watched Tomoyo grab her kunai's from the mannequins and sliding it back to her weapon hilt.

"Are these "things" something that involves me?" questioned Tomoyo as she twirled her last kunai and then threw it at Sakura.

Sakura caught it with ease and laughed, "How right you are Tomoyo-chan. You aren't a ninja for nothing," She then walked towards Tomoyo, her eyes sparkling, "Wait until you hear this..."

* * *

Authors corner: _Oooh…I hope that chapter was good. I actually just started late last night because I was inspired to write. So that's the end of this chapter! I hope you people thought it was good too...Please write me a review at how it was. I can take your opinions to make the story better! So just to tell you I just started writing so don't be so hard on me! I'll update soon...since I don't do anything.  
_


	2. Chapter 2: First Impressions

Disclaimer:I don't own Card Captor Sakura. Or the names of the ninja techniques either; if you recognize them, you know where it's from.

**First Impressions**

"Hey kaijuu (monster), time to wake up." a tall brown haired man said to his sister. Princess Sakura stirred but didn't wake up. She turned to the other side of her bed and slipped, once again, into another long slumber. The man sighed and shook his head.

He grabbed the pail of water behind him and softly threatened, "This is your last chance kaijuu. Time to wake up." He shook her a bit harder but still Sakura slept on. "I warned you," he shrugged and smirked evilly.

Then he poured the water onto Sakura's head just as Sakura was having a wonderful dream of being free and running in a meadow. At first she felt a single drop of cold water land on her nose, and precisely after that she found her self screaming in pure surprise. "HOEEE!"

With the unwanted feeling of cold water running down her front and back, she sat up right away and turned and scanned her room for the culprit. When she saw who it was she fumed and started glaring daggers at him. The man smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

A red faced Sakura yelled in anger, "ONII-CHAN (brother)! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself from her early morning outburst.

Touya, Sakura's older brother, just laughed hysterically. He was a tall and handsome young man with chestnut hair partnered up with a set of matching brown eyes. He was always bugging Sakura ever since she could speak. Touya loves his sister very much and protects her from anything. To him she was his little "kaijuu."

Finally Touya stopped laughing at his little sister and started at the door, "I told you kaijuu, I give you three chances to wake up and if you don't wake up I pour cold water on you!" Touya snickered and continued talking, "Anyway, dry yourself up. You have to meet those other two people for your mission."

Sakura frowned but then saw her brother starting to leave, "Ah! Onii-chan, where are you going? Aren't you going to see me off?"

Touya turned to look at his drenched sister and smiled, he replied, "Sorry kaijuu, I can't. Dad gave me another mission in Southern Japan. Sorry, but be careful in this mission."

Sakura smiled and said, "Daijoubo Onii-chan. I got Tomoyo-chan and two others to help me. Anyway…I'm just as strong as you! I could actually beat you if I wanted to…" She smirked and had an evil glint in her eye.

Touya laughed, "In like a million years kaijuu! I don't know….you have been slacking off lately. How about this, when both of us get back from our mission we'll have a little match."

Sakura punched the air, "You're on Onii-chan! I'll beat you to a pulp!" Touya smiled one last time and left Sakura's chambers leaving her to dry off and change.

O

O

O

"Are they actually serious! I can't believe they lost The Five Dragon Stones! Ha! No wonder they need our help Eriol," said a young teenager with chestnut hair. His amber eyes were focused on his sword which he daily warmed up with for practice. He was built quite well due to his training, sporting a black sleeveless shirt and dark green pants.

"Now now my dear descendant, it was _stolen_ not _lost_. Anyway, this is really important to them and to us! They need those stones to finish deciphering the prophecy," spoke a midnight haired male. He was working on his spells, needing to perfect them for the upcoming danger.

The amber eyed man fell silent, "I don't care about any stupid prophecy. It's just a waste of time. C'mon Eriol it's time to get ready…those other two people are about to arrive soon."

"Right behind you my cute descendent, Syaoran!" Syaoran glared at Eriol. He hated to be called a "cute descendent." Even though Eriol was reincarnation of Clow Reed it didn't mean him he had to keep calling him that. The two boys walked inside the castle and went upstairs.

They were both silent until Eriol broke it, "So who do you think will help us to find these stones Syaoran?"

Syaoran had no emotion in his face and replied, "Just hope these people are useful. Not some weak, squealing girls."

O

O

O

The ride to Li Kingdom was quiet. Sakura was exhausted after the rude awakening from her brother, Touya. She sighed and looked at Tomoyo who was straightening her fighting gloves on her hands. She was wearing a grey, tank top and black shorts. Her hair was braided into two pig-tails hanging loosely down her back. Sakura grinned; her friend looked so tough wearing those clothes.

Sakura herself wore black shorts but with a white tank top, and eventually slipped on sleeveless waist coat that stopped just a little ways after her knees. It did not button or zip up, but hung open. It was a deep crimson and hand stitched and embroidered on her left shoulder was her family crest in gold thread: a symbol of her nation and home. Her hair was tied up into two little pigtails, so as to keep the hair falling into her face when she fights.

Sakura twiddled her thumbs and shifted nervously in her seat. Tomoyo looked up at her friend and said, "What's wrong Sakura? Aren't you excited on meeting our allies? I thought you were excited about this mission!"

Sakura looked up and had a surprised look on her face, "Oh don't get me wrong! I am excited! I was just wondering who the twoother peopleare…the suspense is killing me!"

Tomoyo giggled and put her hand on Sakura's knee. "Don't worry Sakura-chan, if they get on your nerves, tell me and I'll punch them in the face for you!" Tomoyo smiled.

Sakura laughed and replied, "Oh that's okay, I'll punch them myself! Hey guess what! I brought that other weapon your dad gave me!" She jabbed her thumb at a big fan that was tied to her back.

Tomoyo squealed with glee, "Did you bring it so you could practice the techniques on it?" Sakura nodded and touched the fan in its folded position.

"Yeah, it's a good thing he taught me how to use it before he…uh…you know." Tomoyo smiled sadly and nodded. Tomoyo's dad died when she was very young. Her dad taught her how to fight as a ninja before he died from battle. He always made her practice each technique from his book.

After a half an hour of riding in their carriage, it stopped. A man shouted, "Ladies, we have reached your destination!" The two girls got off and grabbed their bags. They thanked the man and went to the gate entrance of the castle. They found it and walked through the gate and stopped at a red door and knocked on it.

After they waited a few minutes, a servant answered it and spoke up at once, "Ah! You two must be the other allies helping us out with the stones. Please come in." The servant opened the door and let them in. The two girls waited for the others to arrive as they stood at the entrance of the door they went through. The servant bowed to them and said,

"Please excuse me while I fetch Queen Yelan, Prince Xiao-lang and Prince Eriol."

After saying that he left the two girls with surprised looks on their faces, they both thought the same thing, "Our other allies are boys?"

O

O

O

"You know they should have arrived by now, eh Syaroan?" Eriol asked as he was sitting on a chair. Syaoran said nothing in reply and just stared at the window. Honestly, he thought it was just a waste of time of having more people. He could do it himself with no one else's help. Then all of a sudden a knock came at his door.

"Master Xiao-lang, the two guests to help you with your quest are here."

Eriol jumped from his chair and went to the door but stopped. He turned around and faced his descendant. "C'mon, Syaoran lets go meet them! I want to see what they look like!" Eriol walked out the door, while Syaoran followed, grumbling. When they reached the stairs leading to the first floor, they stopped dead at what they saw; two girls chatting softly to each other. Eriol grinned with delight and made his way down the stairs as Syaoran groaned and followed his lead.

O

O

O

As Sakura and Tomoyo were chatting they heard a noise and they turned around. They saw two boys declining from the stairs. The one with the midnight blue hair approached and smiled at them. He spoke, "Ohayo (good morning), my name is Hiiragizawa Eriol. It is a pleasure to meet you both!" He bent down, held their hands and kissed it on the surface. Both girls giggled and blushed.

Then Sakura approached him and said, "Ohayo to you too! My name is Kinomoto Sakura. I am the Daughter of King Fujitaka from Kinomoto Kingdom."

She stuck out her hand and Eriol took it and shook hands gratefully. He then glanced at Tomoyo and grinned, "Oh? Who is this lovely goddess here?"

Tomoyo smiled and replied, "My name is Daidouji Tomoyo," and then shook hands with him. Eriol then noticed Syaoran alone in the shadows not having a care in the world. Eriol nudged him in the ribs to say "hi".

"Ow! Oh…I'm Li Syaoaran," mumbled Syaoran.

Sakura went up to him and smiled. "Hi! My name is Sakura and this is my best friend Tomoyo. It's nice to meet you Li-kun."

He turned his head, "Uh-huh. Well, I don't really think that you two can handle something as serious--ow!" He was nudged again by Eriol but much harder, however he continued despite it, "I'm sure that anyone might agree that two young girls might not be the best idea for this mission and…"

Sakura raised her eyebrows. Was he implying that herself and Tomoyo weren't cut out for a mission like this? That they were just two squealing girls with no back bone? She clenched her fist in anger, until an idea suddenly struck her.

"That's what you think Li-kun. But I could probably defeat you with one swing of my fan." She took her fan off her back and opened it. It was twice the length of her. It looked heavy to Syaoran, but Sakura carried like as if it was nothing. She then set it on the ground and leaned against it.

"Is that a challenge, Kinomoto?" Syaoran inquired.

Sakura looked at him levelly and smiled mockingly, "If you want to call it that, yes it is a challenge. Tell you what, I'll let you use anything you want and I'll only use my fan and this." She fished through her pocket and took out a pink card that said "The Fly."

Syaoran gaped at the card. "Is that a Clow Card?"

"It _was_ a Clow Card. It is _now_ a Sakura Card. I changed its form and now I'm the cards new Mistress. So Li-kun, do we have a deal?"

Syaoran smiled at the deal. "Fine, but I won't go easy on you."

Sakura laughed and replied, "Who asked you to? C'mon, will have our battle in the forest." Sakura went out the door with Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo walking behind her.

When they finally arrived, Sakura threw the card up and swung her pink wand, she then struck it. "FLY!" Then wings started to grow from her back and she flapped them and went to a strong branch and stood on it. Syaoran watched and then he jumped from tree branch to tree branch and landed on the branch opposite of Sakura.

Syaoran smirked, "_This is going to be simple. She won't even last five minutes_!" he thought, and unsheathed his sword which he then held in front of him. He waited for a second and then charged at Sakura, jumping from branch to branch, he finally came close enough to hit her.

He shouted, "It's over Kinomoto!" He swung his sword and it was coming down onto her.

Tomoyo was watching the scene and shouted, "SAKURA-CHAN!" She closed her eyes waiting for a scream from Sakura. But there was none all she heard was a loud BAM! Tomoyo looked up at the battle scene and there Syaoran was on the same branch with Sakura with his mouth opened in surprised. Even Tomoyo and Eriol were surprised. There stood Sakura smirking at Syaoran as her hands were clamped on each flat side of the sword's blade. It was inches from her face and her arms trembled from the force which Syaoran put into the swing. However she held her ground and no blood came out from Sakura's hands to Syaoran's surprise.

Tomoyo smiled from below, "Good thing I taught her how to do that technique right." As Tomoyo remember how many times Sakura tried attempting it. She had so many bruises on her face just trying to practice it.

"Thank you Tomoyo-chan!" thought Sakura thankfully; she stared back at Syaoran who was trying harder to push the blade to her. But Sakura didn't let the sword go any further. She had an open spot to hit Syaoran, taking her leg; she kicked Syaoran in the chest. Syaoran had full impact on the blow and he was twirling in the air and then landed on the branch he stood, before the fight.

He crouched and rubbed his chest thinking, "She has more strength than I thought. It looks like this battle isn't a waste of time after all." Syaoran then took out a summoning slip and chanted, "God of Fire come forth!" He then threw it up in the air and the slip landed on his blade and then fire came out of the paper going straight to Sakura. Sakura jumped and started flying and dodging the fire at the same time.

Then Syaoran smirked, "Got you!" he then released another slip and chanted once again he threw it up just the same as the fire talisman. The paper landed on the blade and he called out, "God of Thunder come forth!" Out came thunder from the sky and it was going straight to Sakura. Sakura looked up and opened her fan quickly and used it as a shield. The thunder was blocked but it pushed her down to a branch banging her back on it hard.

"AHHH!" screamed Sakura when she felt the full impact of the branch.

Syaoran smiled, Sakura was slowly getting up when she heard from Syaoran, "God of Water come forth!" She then lifted her head and saw a twister of water coming towards her. She jumped and dodged it, but the water followed her every move.

Sakura glared, "It's time to end this, once and for all." She landed on a branch and saw the water coming towards her. Sakura raised her fan and shouted, "DAI KAMAITACHI NO JUTSU (great slashing wind technique)!"

She swung her fan and a great wind as sharp as blades reflected the water and turned it towards to Syaoran. As Syaoran saw Sakura swing her fan a great wind blew to him. He covered himself from the wind with his arms when he saw his water twister coming towards him! He couldn't dodge it because the wind that Sakura threw was keeping him from going anywhere. He then got hit by his water attack right on the stomach. The water force was knocking him into tree branches and destroying each and every one of them.

He was winded from all that force and eventually he started to fall towards the ground. Sakura smiled and raised her fan again and swung it towards the ground. The direction of the wind reached Syaoran and slowed down his impact as it cushioned him. He landed safely and his vision blurred for a few seconds but then came to when he felt the ground. Tomoyo went up to him and helped him up. Eriol went to Sakura as she just landed.

"That was a great technique Kinomoto-san. Defending yourself and attacking your enemy with physical damage with one move. You know…" He then turned around and gasped. Behind him were cut up trees and scattered logs all over the place, caused by Sakura's fan. "…even the trees had no chance."

"Thanks, it took me forever just to master that move…" Her wings disappeared from her back andshe then ran to Tomoyo who was carrying Syaoran on her shoulder.

Sakura stopped at Syaoran and asked, "Well? What did you think of that move, Li-kun? Sorry I was a little rough on you…But you were pretty strong too. That one part when you hit me with thunder. I was totally not expecting that!" Sakura smiled at Syaoran who turned away and let go of Tomoyo's grip.

He faced the smiling Sakura. He then said, "You're really good Kinomoto. That technique could come in useful when we start finding the stones." He then did what shocked everybody, he smiled. But it was those rare ones that nobody sees.

Sakura at first was shocked but then smiled back saying, "Maybe we should have a rematch sometime, ne?"

Syaoran nodded and replied, "That would be great, but next time I will defeat you to a pulp!" He laughed and pushed Sakura down onto the ground and started running. Sakura was shocked, and then snapped back into reality.

She growled and got up quickly then started chasing down the playfully smirking Syaoran, "You are gonna pay for that Li-kun!" As she left Tomoyo and Eriol, they both smiled. It wasn't going to be half-bad traveling with them. They started to walk towards the castle where they would soon depart for the mission ahead.

_A/N: Well, that is chapter two for you! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for the slow updating, please read and review!_


	3. Chapter 3: First Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura….even though I wish I do…But unfortunately I don't…Neither the techniques in this chapter.

Chapter 3: First Encounter

As Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran entered the office of Queen Yelan, the Queen saw Sakura glaring at the playfully smirking Syaoran. She huffed and turned her head, there she saw a woman. Sakura stared at her; she was stunningly beautiful. She had black charcoal hair with matching black eyes. Her hair was tied up and she was wearing a traditional kimono. It was soft delicate shade of pink with a light purple sash around her waist.

As the four assembled to their seats she looked at Sakura and Tomoyo, "Welcome Kinomoto Sakura-san and Daidouji Tomoyo-san to the Li Kingdom. I humbly thank you for choosing us to help you with your mission." She nodded her head and the girls nodded back. Queen Yelan continued, "Now, all of you probably know why I have called you here. This mission is very important to the Li Kingdom and the Kinomoto Kingdom. We must get those stones back as soon as possible. Now there have been rumors that a strange man wearing a black robe, has recently entered into the Hidden Village of Konoha. I have also heard that he had a strange duffel bag carrying rounded objects. I want all of you to travel there and find this man. Now, are their any questions?"

Syaoran, who had a bored expression on his face spoke up, "This is stupid, all this ruckus over some colorful stones…What's so important about them anyways?"

Yelan looked at her son and frowned, "Xiao-Lang, these stones are important because the prophecy relates to our Kingdom and the Kinomoto Kingdom. Now stop with this nonsense and finish preparing for your mission. You will leave as soon as possible." Syaoran rolled his eyes and left his mother's office slamming the door behind him. Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol were the only ones left in Yelan's office. Yelan sighed and faced the remaining three, "I apologize for Syaoran's behavior; he was really a great child and he was always so friendly and kind, but after that incident he changed." Sakura's eyes widened, she thought of the fact of Syaoran being kind.

She shook her head and shuddered, "He could never be nice after what I did to him…" As Sakura saw how stressed Queen Yelan was, she soon got the message that they were to leave. Sakura bowed to her and thanked her for the information. She then opened the door waiting for Eriol and Tomoyo to exit. After, she then closed the door softly leaving the Queen with her problems. Sakura then turned to her friends and asked Eriol, "Hiiragizawa-kun, I didn't know that Li-kun used to be kind…What happened?"

Eriol's face darkened and replied, "Syaoran was really close to his father when he was young. They were always together, laughing and playing if the King had time. You never saw them separated from each other. But when his father went to battle, he was killed. After his death, the news reached the castle and Yelan was shocked. She told all the servants and advisors never to tell Syaoran about her husband's death. But eventually the news reached Syaoran and he was angry and cold to everyone. He hated everyone and everything around him, so ever since then, he has remained the same." Eriol finished and saw Sakura and Tomoyo stunned. Sakura felt sorry for Syaoran, she knew how he felt. Yukito also died from a war, she was close friends with him. She even had a crush on him, but got over it quickly. She also felt sad when she learnt of his death. "We better get prepared soon; we have to leave as quickly as possible." Eriol said breaking the silence; Sakura looked up and nodded to agree. She and Tomoyo went back downstairs to retrieve their bags.

Sakura felt bad for Syaoran as she lifted her belongings, "Poor Li-kun…I know how exactly how he feels…."

Sakura sighed, and Tomoyo looked at her while they were waiting for Syaoran and Eriol, "That incident with Yukito-san?" Asked Tomoyo, Sakura nodded slowly. They waited for ten minutes and finally Syaoran and Eriol arrived carrying their bag and weapons.

Sakura smiled at them and said, "Ready to go you two?" Eriol nodded and Syaoran didn't reply. They exited the door of the castle and went on the road leading to a forest that leads to the Hidden Village of Konoha.

O

O

O

"Uh…you sure this is the right way, Li-kun?" Asked Sakura, Syaoran turned to her and gave her a deathly glare. He turned back around and went back to his map that his mother gave him. Sakura sighed, "We are in the middle of nowhere!" Thought Sakura, she looked around at her surroundings. They were in the middle of the forest; it seemed like an eternal maze, every where they went each way was a dead end, the trees were dark and it blocked all the light from the sun. They have been walking for hours and their feet were starting to hurt. Sakura sighed once again and then saw a black shadow move beyond the trees. She stopped, and walked the way the shadow was before. She peered over a bush and saw a piece of clothing snagged on a thorn bush. She picked it up and then heard another noise. She turned to her right and saw a foot coming right towards her. She gasped and the kick landed on her stomach, the blow made her go backwards and she hit her back on a tree, "Agh!" She put her hands on her stomach and was slowly getting up. The others heard her cry of pain and rushed to her side. Tomoyo helped Sakura up and asked if she was okay, Sakura nodded and took out her fan, opening it. "Huh, it seems like he hidden himself…" She held the fan and was about to swing it when a person landed on a nearby branch. He was wearing a dark red shirt and black pants. On his back was an enormous sword. It was thick and itappeared heavy. He had blue eyes and blonde spiky hair.

The man looked down on them and smirked evilly, "You four must be the ones that the master talked about. So all of you are after our "Five Stones of the Dragons," well, It looks like this is the end for all of you…"

He made a few hand motions with his hands; Tomoyo was watching each motion and gasped, "Sakura-chan, he's summoning Bahamut!" Sakura gazed at Tomoyo and nodded. Sakura bit her thumb hard enough that blood was dripping. She then laid her blood on her hand and made swirls on her palm.

Finally she closed her eyes and chanted,

"Oh power of the seven colored dragons,

I humbly ask for your power and reveal my dragon of power.."

She then lifted her hands and a pink aura was surrounding her, she then opened her eyes and shouted, "RAIDON THE DRAGON OF THUNDER COME FORTH!" Then a pink light beam shot up to the sky, and then the clouds started to separate from each other and slowly descending was a black scaled dragon that had three heads. Its wings flapped slowly while descending down to the ground. As soon as Tomoyo saw Sakura summon Raidon, she then also bit her thumb to reveal blood. She dashed a line on her palm.

She then crouched on the ground and laid her hand on it and shouted, "KUCHIYOSE-NO-JUTSU! (the summoning technique)" Then a big whirlwind surrounded her and after the dust was cleared, a white glimmering scaled, with blue eyes dragon was shown. Tomoyo was standing on it with her hands on her hips. Eriol and Syaoran looked at the two beasts, their mouths were wide open. Eriol was a bit impressed but Syaoran was becoming angered; he was a bit jealous. Then all of a sudden the four heard a loud roar. They looked up and saw a fire red dragon coming down from the sky. It landed beside their enemy. Again the dragon roared, and then something was forming on his mouth; a black electrical orb. It started to grow immensely, Sakura then took this chance to summon her wand. She lifted her hands up to her stomach and a pink aura was surrounding a key necklace. She then said,

"O key that holds the power of the stars

Show me your true form

Under the contract, I, Sakura command you!

RELEASE!"

Then the small key started to grow in length and then it released to a pink wand that circles a star and small little wings coming out of the sides of the key hole. Sakura grabbed her wand and looked at the stranger's dragon, it was about to release the black orb. When Sakura looked at it, the orb was now ten times bigger than a ball. She was ready; she took out a card that said "The Shield." She then took a deep breath and was waiting for the right time.

The blonde hair man smiled and then shouted, "Attack Bahamut!" Then Bahamut fired right at Sakura and her friends, Sakura then threw the card and hit the card with her wand and also shouted,

"SHIELD!" A Gold like dome surrounded everyone, including the dragons. She them spoke to Raidon through her mind, "Raidon, I need you to use your "Protect" tactic to make my shield stronger." The black dragon sent a color of rainbows soaring through her head. Sakura smiled, Raidon agreed. After hearing Sakura's command, the three dragon head's eyes glowed red and then it roared. From the clouds lightning shot down and also made a dome like shield in front of Sakura's. The black orb suddenly turned into a beam of black light and it hit the shield that was created from Raidon. It then deflected and was going straight to Bahamut and his owner.

The owner jumped on his dragon's scaly back and shouted, "JUMP AND FLY!" The red dragon jumped and started flying through the air just dodging its own attack. Bahamut hovered over the four, growling as he flew. As the four saw the black beam miss the red dragon they saw what damaged it had made. Almost the whole forest was destroyed except the part behind them. Then all of a sudden, Sakura heard a shout. She looked up and saw the man jump from his dragon's back and was going straight to Tomoyo.

Sakura screamed out a warning to her, "Tomoyo-chan, um mi nai (look out!)!"

Tomoyo looked up and saw the enemy coming at her with his sword, shouting, "You'll be the one who dies first!" Tomoyo quickly reached into her pouch of weapons and took out a kunai knife. She held her defense stance and then the sword came down on her. The sword came down upon her but was stopped by Tomoyo's weapon. She then held the sword by not going any further. Tomoyo grunted and pushed back the sword with all her strength. The fighter was shocked; no one in his life has stopped his sword. Finally the man jumped and landed on ground. Tomoyo followed him holding now ten shuriken's, five on each hand. Tomoyo then jumped into the air and threw her shuriken's at him. The man used his sword to deflect each one and swung his sword at Tomoyo; she dodged gracefully and landed on the flat side of the sword.

The man gasped, Tomoyo glared at him with her arms crossed and said, "Ta-ku (geez), you're so hasty in killing…" She then lifted her leg and kicked him in the face. Tomoyo did a backwards flip as the man tumbled backwards, away from her. He was dazed a few seconds and then he got up slowly, he then rested his sword on his shoulder.

He looked at the two girls and smirked, "You're stronger than I thought…But not strong enough." He then lifted his sword and was about to charge at Tomoyo, and then he couldn't move. His whole body was completely still, he then looked closely and saw a blue aura surrounding a wire. "A Chakra String…." He growled, ahead of him he saw Tomoyo just a few meters ahead of him, he saw the wire and it lead to her hand. It was wrapped around her hand and was holding a tight grip. Eriol and Syaoran saw the battle sequence, and both were quite shocked and impressed on how strong the two girls were.

Seeing the man frozen on his stance, Syaoran walked up to him, "Now that you can't move, why don't you answer a few questions of mine?" The man just glared at him and spat on Syaoran's feet in disgust. Syaoran looked at Tomoyo, and she got the message. She then tightened the wire's grip on him and the man gasped for air, making him drop his sword to the ground. Syaoran looked at him once more and asked him a second time, "So now that we got your attention, let's try this again. What's your name and who is this master of yours?"

"Ronin, and my master is Kaori." When Sakura heard the name she winced, she heard of that name before, but where?

Syaoran continued, "So when you said those stones were "ours" what did you mean?"

"I meant that they rightfully belonged to us. Kinomoto Kingdom stole it from us! We were the ones who discovered them!" snapped Ronin. Tomoyo tightened Ronin again after what he said about the Kinomoto Kingdom. He gasped for more air and collapsed on the ground.

"Where is this "Kaori" man located?" asked Syaoran.

"The Hidden Village of Konoha…" gasped Ronin.

Syaoran grinned evilly and took out a knife; "Thank you…" said Syaoran and stabbed Ronin in the chest. Ronin gasped and coughed out blood. He looked up at Syaoran and managed to say one last thing,

"Damn you…." He then chuckled, but then gasped foreven more air. "Huh…the prophecy will come true and there's nothing that you can do about it or your little friends…" He then winced at the pain and died. Tomoyo released the wire that was holding him and gathered it all up. Syaoran then took out his knife from Ronin's chest and cleaned of the blood with a piece of cloth.

He then turned around to his comrades and said, "C'mon, let's go…We have all the information we need." He walked passed Tomoyo and Eriol and then Sakura. Sakurafelt himbrushed her shoulder, she thenlooked at the dead, lifeless body a few meters away from her.

She turned back around and asked Syaoran, "Was it really necessary to kill him Li-kun? You could have just tied him up on a tree or something, why do you have to be so forceful?" Syaoran turned around and walked up to Sakura.

He gave her an icy glare which took Sakura taken back, "He was useless anyway. If we let him live he would have escaped and tell his master "Kaori" what happened. I was wrong about you, you're just a weakling who wants everything to live and thrive." Sakura blinked back tears but a few drops slipped out. She felt anger boiling inside of her. Tomoyo, who was listening was red in the face with anger. No one, absolutely no one spoke to Sakura like that. She ran at Syaoran full speed. Tomoyo using her forearm pinned Syaoran tightly on tree. She took out two shurikens and snagged his sleeves to the tree, which enabled him to move his arms. Syaoran gasped for air and was struggling to get out of Tomoyo's grasp.

Tomoyo held him down and pushed her forearm tighter on his neck, "Don't **ever** speak to Sakura-chan like that. If I catch you doing that again I'll make sure your life is living hell! Now APOLOGIZE!"

Syaoran grunted an apology to Sakura. Satisfied, Tomoyo lowered her arm and turned back around. Syaoran collapsed on the ground and started rubbing his neck. Eriol sighed, "Let's go, minna (everyone)…We have to reach the village by tomorrow evening..."

But then Sakura had an idea, "Ma tae (wait) Hiiragizawa-kun, I got a better idea!" She then patted the black dragon and said, "Why don't we ride on mine and Tomoyo's dragons! It would be a lot faster than just walking around aimlessly." Tomoyo agreed and jumped on her white scaled dragon. Her telepathy asked the dragon if it was alright, and so did Sakura to Raidon. Both dragons nodded and then Sakura jumped on the back of Raidon. She glared at Syaoran to climb on, but Syaoran took a step back with hesitation. He never has flown on a dragon before in his life.

A smile curved on her lips and understood why Syaoran didn't want to go on, "What's the matter Li-kun? Scared? I thought you be a lot tougher." She then winked at Raidon and the three headed dragon just licked their feet, it seemed they didn't care at all. Syaoran cussed in Chinese and jumped on the back of Raidon. It felt weird to him, it was all bumpy and rough…but he didn't really care. He held one of the scales of the dragon for support so he wouldn't fall. But when he looked at Eriol he growled. Eriol had no problem with riding a dragon; he had ridden on one before when he was very young. He was quite excited when he jumped onto the dragon's scaly back with Tomoyo. Sakura then took out a rope from her bag and wrapped it around Raidon's face and neck, she then tied it tightly to a knot and at the end she had reins. Sakura nodded at Tomoyo and she nodded back. They were both ready to fly.

Sakura snapped her reins and shouted, "Let's go Raidon, to "The Hidden Village of Konoha!" The black dragon opened its mighty wings and stretched them out, revealing all the veins connecting to the bones of his wings. Raidon then flapped slowly and then he was in the air. Tomoyo and Eriol were also in the air, waiting for Sakura's orders. Sakura without turning her head spoke gravelly, "So which way Li-kun?" Syaoran fished for his map in his pocket and finally took it out. He unraveled it and scanned at it.

He then finally said, "West…the village is located there, near some mountains." Sakura nodded slowly and turned her dragon to the west. Tomoyo smiled and also turned her dragon. Sakura then kicked the sides of the dragon to go that direction. Raidon roared happily and flapped his wings and flew to the direction that his master directed. Tomoyo did the same and followed the black dragon. Sakura smiled gleefully and gazed at the sky and the surroundings…

"How beautiful…" thought Sakura, but then she turned back to what was in front of her and frowned, "I will get those stones back, even if it costs me my life…" The dragons flew into the late afternoon sky towards their destination.

A man in a brown cloak was hidden well in the shadows of the forest; his whole body was covered by his cloak except it revealed his lips. He saw the whole battle with Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol against Ronin.

The man smiled, "So he was defeated by two girls, how pathetic." He looked up and saw the two dragons fly away into the afternoon sky until they were gone. He looked back down and smiled even more,

"It seems like the prophecy is already starting to come true…" With him saying that he disappeared into thin air.

A/N: _Hey all! Sorry for the extremely slow update…You know…I have school and all that junk. sigh I may only update during breaks or w/e…I'll try to find some time to update sooner. Hope you liked this chapter! Stay tune for Chapter 4!_


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the techniques that are used or any of the Naruto names used.

Chapter 4: Memories

As the two dragons were flying in the midnight sky, the four were starting to grow tired. Sakura groaned and sighed, "Li-kun, how much farther? We have been flying for sooo long!" Syaoran looked at her and glared. He wasn't in the mood for complaints right now. He was still looking at the map; getting agitated each time Sakura asked him if they were lost. Sakura saw his glare and turned back to Raidon, her dragon. The black three headed dragon moaned restlessly, he was growing tired. Sakura heard it and she looked at Tomoyo's dragon, it was also growing tired, Sakura then turned to Syaoran, "Li-kun our dragons are getting tired, we have to find a place to rest. Is there any place on the map that we can land with no people around?" Syaoran scanned the map once more and looked up.

He pointed up at a small mountain covered with clouds, "Over there, Mount Konoha. We can rest there, there's a nearby cave near a waterfall. The cave is pretty big to hold in us and including the dragons." Sakura nodded and directed Raidon towards the mountain. As Sakura was directing Raidon, something in her mind was bothering her; it was the name of what Ronin said about his master. It has been on her mind ever since the battle was over.

"Where was that name from? It seems like I have heard of it before….but where?" Then a sudden gust came towards her and she shivered. She let go of the reins, trusting Raidon that she won't fall, she rubbed her hands on her arms to keep warm. "Hey Li-kun, get my jacket from my bag." She spoke with an agitated voice.

Syaoran looked at her and glared, "Why should I? I'm not your servant. I don't even know why I bother to talk to you." Then Raidon started to growl ferociously at him.

"You better get it for me or Raidon can drop you off right here." Syaoran grumbled and took out the jacket from her bag. It was actually like a sweater that was hand made by Sakura's mom. Wrapping the sweater around her she sighed dreamily, flying in the night sky made her seem peaceful and calm.

Then all of a sudden, her dragon spoke to her in telepathy, "_Blossom, we are here…"_ That was what Raidon always called her ever since he could actually talk telepathy. Sakura looked up and saw the mountain that contained the cave where they were going to sleep. She grabbed the reins and pulled them, slowing the black dragon down. Tomoyo did the same and both dragons slowed down. They reached the edge of the cave and landed softly on the rocky ground. As soon as the dragons were on the ground, Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo jumped off.

Sakura patted Raidon, "Arigato (thanks) Raidon." The dragon looked at her with uncertainty and looked at Syaoran who was heading towards the cave.

"_I don't think I like him Blossom. I should have dropped him when he spoke to you like that. Next time I'm going to eat him if he does anything rash." _Sakura laughed heartily and shook her head. She grabbed her bag and entered into the cave. Sakura looked all around her surrounding and found it quite roomy. Eriol then walked past her and walked towards the end of the cave. Sakura saw him chant something on a talisman, and then all of a sudden the whole cave was illuminated with light.

Sakura gaped at this, "How…how did you do that? You kind of remind of someone, but can't put my finger on it…" She then deeply thought at what Eriol looked like, she pictured many other guys, but none of them was the right one. Then finally she thought of a man with midnight blue hair with glasses and wearing a black robe, she compared him and Eriol to each other. Then finally it hit her…she gasped out loud and pointed at Eriol who was just smiling at her. "YOU! YOU LOOK LIKE CLOW REED!"

Eriol smiled at her and nodded, "Yes, I am technically Clow Reed but I'm the reincarnation of him."

Sakura gaped at him for a few seconds and turned to Syaoran, "You knew about this? Why didn't you tell me? So then…Li-kun…you're friends with him?"

Syaoran turned his head and scowled at Eriol, "Unfortunately yes. I am a direct descendant of Clow Reed, so I gained some of his power. He is annoying as hell when he calls me his 'cute descendant.' " Sakura still couldn't believe what she was hearing, Eriol reincarnated from Clow Reed, the creator of the Clow Cards, now known as Sakura Cards.

She looked at Eriol with disbelief and shakily asked, "So were you the one who caused all that trouble at my castle to make me transform the cards to Sakura cards! But why?"

Eriol just gave her a smile and spoke, "I had to, if you didn't transform those cards to Sakura Cards, they would have ended up just ordinary cards for fortune-telling." Sakura took out the deck of pink cards and looked at each and every one of them.

Back when Sakura was fourteen, she found an old book in her father's library. She opened it and all the clow cards escaped and separated their ways. Kero, the guardian, gave Sakura a wand and helped her capture each card. Sakura was known as a "cardcaptor."

Sakura then reached the last card and slowly put it back into her pocket. Everyone was quiet when they heard a loud rumble, they looked at different directions and then Sakura noticed it was her stomach growling.

She turned red and laughed a little, everyone looked at her and sighed, "Looks like I'm a little hungry…hehe…" Syaoran groaned, Tomoyo laughed and Eriol just smiled. Tomoyo took off her bag from her back and put it on the ground.

She rummaged through her bag and took out a pot, a pan, a big wooden spoon, bowels, spoons and forks. "I always come prepared!" She then looked at Eriol and asked, "Hiiragizawa-kun, could you start a fire for me? I need the fire to make some food for us." Eriol nodded and went outside the cave to gather some wood for the fire. Leaving Syaoran and Sakura alone, Syaoran separated himself from Sakura and went to help Eriol out. Sakura stood there for a few seconds and glanced back at Tomoyo, she was looking for rocks to hold the wood for the fire in.

Sakura decided to help Tomoyo; she walked up to her and whispered, "Need help Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo looked up at her and shook her head, "It's alright Sakura-chan, I'm fine. Why don't you go outside for a little while and relax….I'll call you when I'm done preparing dinner." Sakura nodded and trudged out of the cave. She looked around to where to relax and spotted a small little cliff with a patch of grass. She walked towards it and carefully went down to the cliff. She slowly sat on it, to make sure it was stable. As soon as she thought it was safe she collapsed on top of it. Her legs couldn't walk another step. Sakura looked up at the beautiful starry sky.

Each star shining its finest, she then smiled to herself but frowned, "_How long will this mission last? I've been doing missions since I knew how to fight….I hardly spend my time at home with Otoe-san and Oka-san…_"A tear slipped from her emerald eyes and slid down her cheek, she was never home since her father always sent her on missions. Sakura sighed, "_I'm close to the age of being married, and yet none of them is the right one! At this rate…I'll never be able to marry for love, but by force._" She thought, but as she gazed at the stars she had felt peaceful. But then the name, "Kaori" shot into her mind. The name was bugging her; she calmed down and thought calmly where she heard of the name from…

O

O

O

"_Daddy, who's that new man over there," pointed a small seven year old princess with beautiful emerald eyes. _

_The King glanced at where his daughter pointed and answered her, "That my daughter is my new advisor, he will from now on advice your daddy to do what is right…" The emerald eyed girl smiled and hugged her daddy tightly. The King returned her hug also then let go of her. "Now go Sakura to your lessons, we need you to be strong when you grow up, ne?" Sakura nodded her head vigorously and turned on her heels and went towards the practice hall, holding her lessons. She hastily skipped down her hallways and turned to the right; she bumped into someone and fell down. _

_Sakura rubbed her head, she sat up right away and bowed, "Gomen na sai for bumping into you…"_

_"Oh that is quite alright little one, I was also not looking where I was going…" replied a man's voice. Sakura looked up and saw a brown haired man with dark green eyes staring right at her smiling. He was wearing a red suit with a belt strapped along his waist; he was carrying a pen and sheets of paper. The man looked at her closely and Sakura took a step backwards feeling uneasy. "Oh…? Are you not the King's daughter? Why, you look just as beautiful as your mother! So what is your name little one?" _

_Sakura glanced up at the man and gasped, "You're my Otoe-san's advisor!" she then found out that she wasn't giving out her name and answered again, "Oh…gomen, I'm Kinomoto Sakura…and what is your name kind sir?" _

_The man chuckled and replied, "My name is Kaori. It's very nice to meet you Princess Sakura. Oh! I'm very sorry but I'm keeping you late for your lessons now aren't I? I must be on my way also, I'll see you again Princess Sakura!" Kaori bowed to Sakura and Sakura curtsied back. He then left her alone in the hallways when she saw a piece of paper on the floor, it read,_

_The Power of "The Five Stones of the Dragons."_

_Each stone has its own unique power. As people already know there are five colours, these colours represent their powers. _

_Ruby: Represents the fire power _

_Sapphire: Represents the water power_

_Emerald: Represents the power of the Earth_

_Crystal: Represents the power of healing_

_Cobalt: Represents the power of destruction_

_If each stone is combined, a terrible misfortune will occur-_

_Little Sakura noticed that the rest was cut off after reading the paper, she then shrugged. She has heard about the stones but didn't really care much about them. After reading it she threw the paper aimlessly and continued walking towards the practice hall._

O

O

O

Sakura snapped out of the memory and gasped, she stood up right away on smacked her forehead and moaned, "How could I be so stupid? That master was the advisor, for Otoe-san, but he fired him after accusing me of stealing that small slip of paper." She then closed her eyes and thought back to the horrid memory…

O

O

O

"_Where is it little girl!" Kaori found Sakura walking in the hallway alone when she was grabbed by the neck and pinned to the wall._

_Sakura gasped and started to cry, she was about to go to dinner when Kaori snagged her, "I don't know what you are talking about!" gasped the weeping Sakura._

_But Kaori didn't take that for an answer and started to choke her, "You know what exactly what I'm talking about…The paper containing the power of "The Five Stones of the Dragons!" I know you have it…stop hiding it and denying that you don't know…" _

_He growled and sqeezed her throat even harder, Sakura's tears were streaming down her face and she was gasping for air, "Is this the way I'm going to die?" She tried prying Kaori's hand away from her neck, but her hands were too weak and small. He choked her even harder and Sakura could hardly breathe. _

_"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY LITTLE SISTER?" Both heads turned and saw Sakura's 16-year-old brother. _

_Her eye widened and was able to gasp out, "Onii...-chan...help...me…" Touya's face turned red with anger. He charged at Kaori and tackled him to the ground. Kaori had no time to react, he yelped and hit his head hard onto the hard marble ground. Sakura feeling his hand released from her neck fell onto the ground also. She was gasping for air when a strong hand was rubbing her back,_

_"Sakura, you okay? I can't believe what he was doing to you!" Sakura collapsed onto her brother's chest and was holding his shirt sobbing. Touya looked at his little sister and rubbed her back and stroked her hair, "It's okay Sakura, I'm here. I'll let Otoe-san know about this right away." Sakura slowly nodded, and then Touya shouted, "GUARDS!" Three guards came and bowed,_

_"Hai (yes) Prince Touya."_

_Touya glared at them and pointed at the unconscious Kaori, "How could you have not been there while my sister was being strangled by this man?" The guards started to stutter a reason but Touya cut them off, "I want him bounded and carefully watched. You…" He pointed at another guard, "I want you to call the King right away and bring him here. Tell him it's an emergency!" The guard took haste and went to the King._

O

O

O

As Sakura shuddered at the memory she thought, "I must tell the others about this right away…" She got up and climbed out of the cliff, she walked towards the cave where she could smell meat being cooked by a fire. Her mouth watered and went inside the cave. She saw Tomoyo turning the meat by a stick on the fire. Eriol and Syaoran were eating the meat that Tomoyo already cooked.

Sakura sighed with delight and continued to walk towards them; Tomoyo heard Sakura sigh and turned around, "Ah, Sakura-chan, dinner is ready! Better get it before these two wolves eat it all…" She winked at the two boys who were wolfing down the meat. Sakura blinked and then giggled at both of them. She sat down beside Tomoyo and picked off a meat stick that was perched by the fire. She smelt the delightful smell and ate it gratefully. Tomoyo was also eating and everyone was quiet, it was quiet for five whole minutes when Tomoyo broke it, "So Li-kun, do you know where to look first for this "Kaori" person when we arrive at the village?" Sakura stopped eating her food and put it on her lap, she lost her appetite.

Syaoran looked up from his food and replied, "Why ask me? I'm not a leader here. Anyway, this "Kaori" isn't important." Sakura winced at the name again and broke the stick that contained the meat and threw it in the fire angrily.

Eriol who noticed her strange behavior and asked, "Kinomoto-san, are you alright? You don't seem like yourself…"

Everyone stared at Sakura curiously and Sakura sighed out of stressed. "_I have to tell them, I guess._" She thought, she then inhaled some air and was sorting out her thoughts, "Well, about that guy "Kaori" I know him…" There was silence; it was so silent you could probably hear a pin drop. Tomoyo stared at her friend with disbelief, Eriol had no emotion on his face and Syaoran gaped at her with his mouth slightly opened.

Syaoran this time broke the silence and whispered, "How the heck do you know him?"

Sakura looked at him and everyone else; she fiddled with her thumbs and answered, "H-he used to be my dad's advisor and guard of "The Five Stones of the Dragons." Tomoyo-chan, don't you remember him?"

Tomoyo was snapped out of her trance and gasped; her hand was over her mouth, "You mean the one that almost killed you because you wouldn't give him what he wanted!"

Sakura nodded, and it was Eriol's turn to ask, "What happened, why he threatened to kill you…and what was this thing he wanted from you?"

"Once when I was little I bumped into him while going to the practice hall. He seemed nice when I was talking to him, but when he turned and left he dropped a piece of paper. I noticed it and read it. The piece of paper contained the power of each stone had, and then it also said if all stones were to be combined, a terrible misfortune would occur. But then it was ripped off, I was little so I thought it wasn't important and I threw it. After I was done my lessons at the practice hall I was walking to the Dining Hall when he attacked me. I was completely off guard and he pinned me on the wall. He kept on shouting at me about where the paper was, but I was too scared to talk. He was about to kill me when Onii-chan came and rescued me." Sakura sighed at her story and put her right hand on her neck rubbing it, "I can still feel his rough cold hand on me now since then…When my Otoe-san heard about this he fired and banished him out of our kingdom forever…" Sakura looked down on her hands and started to whimper, everyone watched her and notice teardrops were falling down her eyes.

Tomoyo went up to Sakura, "Sakura-chan, what's wrong? Why are you crying, it wasn't your fault…"

She comforted Sakura and wrapped her arms around her, "Tomoyo-chan you don't understand…after the guards took him away after my father banished him out of our kingdom, he stopped and looked at me."

O

O

O

"_Uchiia Kaori, I hereby banish you out of our kingdom forever! You attempted murdur against my daughter and I will not let you gounpunished, if you ever try to set foot on this kingdom I will kill you. Guards! I want you to lead him to the Torture Room and have him whipped seventy times!" King Fujitaka swayed his arm and the guards took him away._

_Kaori was being dragged away when he saw Sakura hiding behind her mother. "Don't think that I let you slip, Princess. When I steal those stones I will make sure when I see you I will kill you…I promise you that." He sneered but then was punched in the stomach by a guard He gasped for air and coughed out blood, he raised his face and looked at Sakura again and growled, "Mark my words dear Princess, when I find you…I will not spare you…" He was finally dragged off by the guards leaving the family in the King's throne hall. _

_Sakura hid behind her mother and started to whimper, Nadeshiko bent down and hugged her daughter, not letting her go, she softly whispered to her daughter's ear, "Don't worry Sakura dear, no one will harm you when we're around. We will always protect you from everything…I will not let anyone kill you not even Kaori…" Sakura looked at her mother's grey eyes and her eyes were starting to well up again. She collapsed on her mother's embrace and sobbed, not letting her go._

O

O

O

As Sakura finished her story to her friends, she was practically crying her eyes out. Tomoyo continued comforting Sakura and was rubbing her back; she looked back at the boys and gave them the signal to help her out. The two got the message and was starting to comfort Sakura also. Eriol stroke her hand and whispered with a soft tone "Don't worry Kinomoto-san, we'll kill him before he kills you…I promise you that." Sakura felt safe again when everyone started to cheer her up. She thanked each and every one of them. All of them smiled back at her (except Syaoran who grunted), she was happy again.

"Ano, I'm going to go outside a bit, okay?" Sakura turned and went out of the cave leaving her friends.

Tomoyo had a worried look on her face, "_Sakura has never been this way before…_" thought Tomoyo, she always remembered Sakura being cheerful everyday. Never once had Tomoyo saw a sad look on her face except when Yukito died.

Sakura left the cave and looked up at the sky once again; the stars were smiling at her. She smiled back and exhaled heavily, she felt a whole lot better. As the wind blew against her face she sighed happily, "Thank you…" she murmured. She gazed at the lovely scenery when she heard a small yawn from her pocket, she screamed. Out came a small yellow animal with wings. He was rubbing his hand against his eyes, trying to rub away the sleepiness.

The small dot eyes stared straight at Sakura, "Sakura…what's with all this noise you're making? Ta-ku…are we there yet……..OW!" Kero was punched on the head by Sakura.

"KERO-CHAN! DON'T EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" She gave Kero another punch on the head. Kero was rubbing his sore head after being punched twice. He had two large lumps on top; he was in pain when he continued touching it. Sakura was fuming…she was having a peaceful night and Kero goes and scares her. But when she looked at Kero again she was becoming a little suspicious, "Kero-chan where were you there while we were battling Ronin?" questioned Sakura,

Kero looked up at her with his small dot eyes and smiled childishly, "Er…..uh……I was asleep…in your pocket the whole time…" Sakura groaned at him and gave him another punch in the head,

"BAKA (stupid)! How could you sleep through all that excitement? And where were you when I was fighting Li-kun?"

Kero was rubbing the back of his head again and replied, "Still asleep in your pocket…..heehee." Sakura punched him once more and he had at least four lumps on his head. After the fourth punch his eyes were going swirls and he was losing his balance, then he went black and collapsed on the ground. Sakura picked him up and he mumbled stupidly, "Oooh…look at the stars….all revolving my head…Wait stars! Stop moving…you're making me dizzy!"

Sakura smiled at him and shook her head, "Baka…" whispered Sakura and she carried Kero into the caves finding her friends preparing for a nice long slumber in the land of Nod.

_That's Chapter 4 for you! oooOOOOoooo…Getting a bit exciting isn't it? Ahahaha…I only think that. I'm such a dork. Oh well! That's just me! Please read and review! I'm desperate! Chapter 5 coming soon!_


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise Attack

**I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the weapons and ninja skills that were used in this chapter.**

Chapter 5: Surprise Attack

Sakura yawned; it was early in the morning and the sun was brightly shining. The sun rays reached at the mouth of the cave shining down on Sakura's face. She covered her eyes from the sunlight and slowly started getting up from her sleeping position. She stretched out her arms and stood up on her feet. She looked around; all her friends were still sleeping soundly. Sakura then brought out her fan that was leaning on the cave wall. She smirked and started heading out of the cave. She breathed in the clean crisp air and exhaled softly. She smiled; it was a beautiful day to work on her magic and ninjutsu. She started looking around for an open spot for her to train. She turned to her right and saw a cliff leading up to a tall tree. She started climbing and finally reached the end. She slowly got up and when she looked up she gasped; it was a beautiful meadow covered with luscious green grass. Ahead of her were some rows of trees. She smiled; it was a perfect place to train. Sakura took off her fan from her back and started spreading it out to its full form. The fan was three times the length of her and the height reached up to her waist, it had three purple dots on the fan and a black handle embroidering it. She sighed and raised her fan above her,

"NINPOU KAMAITACHI! (sickling wind)" She swung her fan across her and hundreds of wind blades came out of her fan. The blades, each hit a tree but left no visible mark. At first nothing happened but then, all at once, the trees fell. Each tree was cut in half by the wind blades Sakura's fan produced. When all the trees fell, a loud rumble was heard, the sound of the trees woke up the others in the cave with a start. Tomoyo got up and fast and started to gasp, but then smiled,

"_Sakura must be practicing that technique again…_" She looked at Eriol and Syaoran who were steadying themselves from the short earthquake.

"What the hell was that?" shouted Syaoran, he started to grab for his sword but heard Tomoyo laughed, "And what's so funny Daidouji-san?" sneered Syaoran. Tomoyo tried speaking through her giggles and came out with this,

"Sakura…….trying……..trains….fan...with!" She broke into fits of laughter and was starting to roll on the ground, holding her sides, "You...haha…should have seen your faces…..it was hilarious!" Syaoran rolled his eyes in disgust and asked once again,

"So, what was that and where is Kinomoto?" Tomoyo stopped laughing but smiled and jabbed her thumb to the outside,

"Oh don't worry; she's just doing some training…" Then the cave shook again, Syaoran looked up at the ceiling and frowned,

"Whatever this training is, it could take down the whole cave!" Eriol smirked at him and put a hand on his shoulder, Syaoran turned and saw Eriol look at him,

"It's okay Syaoran I think this cave will hold out on us…" Syaoran nodded and walked out of the cave to investigate what kind of training Sakura was doing.

Sakura was out of breath, she was kneeling on the ground panting. She was holding onto her fan for support so she wouldn't fall.

"Damn, I'm already at my limit of chakra…" She gasped for more air and now she was squeezing her chest lightly. She wheezed, she staggered up and held her fan once more. A/N: _Chakra is the energy you use from your body. To produce chakra you have to mix your body energy and spiritual energy together._ She raised her fan and her legs were starting to wobble a bit, but she still had enough strength to stand. While panting, she swung the fan and shouted,

"KUCHIYOSE KIRIKIRI!" A sudden gust came out and a ferret like animal came out with a scythe in one arm. It then growled and flew and cut everything in its path. Sakura watched this and then felt a sudden pain in her chest. She grabbed her chest with her free hand but then her legs gave in. She fell on the ground gasping for air. Her vision was shifting in and out of focus and now both hands were on the ground, "_I think I overdid it…_" thought Sakura. When she caught her breath, she still noticed her chest was still hurting. At that moment she was starting to sweat, and she was breathing hard again. "Shoot, I probably used more than I intended…"wheezed Sakura. She looked up and saw all the rows of trees cut up, she smiled; she succeeded on her techniques. The world was swirling in her eyes and Sakura started blinking. She blinked a few times and then her arms collapsed, she was falling in the darkness of her mind.

Syaoran just reached at the top of the cliff and climbed on top. When he got up and looked at his surroundings, all the trees were cut up and branches and logs were everywhere. He blinked; it looked like a big whirlwind with blades cut all the trees. He scanned the cliff and saw Sakura lying on the ground; not moving. He swiftly ran over to her and saw that Sakura was unconscious. He looked at the fan; it was also lying on the ground.

"_She probably used too much chakra…_" He slowly put Sakura on his back and grabbed the fan; he also put it with Sakura. He slowly went to the edge of the cliff and looked down; it was about a far distance to jump. He sighed; he couldn't jump because he had a lifeless body that could get hurt. He then took out a talisman and chanted some words, he then said,

"God of wind come forth!" A great wind shot out of the talisman and was starting to go at the bottom of the cliff; swirling in one spot. Syaoran jumped and landed on the wind it was slowing down his fall and then he slowly was on the ground. He turned and went inside the cave.

Sakura moaned and started opening her eyes; she saw three faces peering over her. She snapped her eyes open and got up quickly. But then she was stopped by Tomoyo's arm,

"Sakura-chan don't get up, you used up too much chakra and you need rest." Sakura looked up at her and smiled,

"It's okay Tomoyo, I'm fine. I think that nap did me in!" Tomoyo looked at Sakura doubtfully, and pushed her down on the ground,

"I don't care; you hardly have been overusing chakra. This is like your fifth time already. Take it from me Sakura-chan, I had more experienced than you. Now lie down and rest." Sakura looked at Eriol and Syaoran, they both nodded in agreement. Sakura sighed and gave up; she finally relaxed and went to sleep.

O

O

O

Sakura slowly opened her eyelids and blinked out the blurriness. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. She turned to the outside and saw it was the middle of the afternoon. She stood up and started to do some stretches, she then clapped her hands together and smiled brightly,

"Yosh (alright)! I'm all healed!" She turned towards the opening of the cave and sprinted out. She turned to the left and ran into someone. She fell back and landed on the ground; she rubbed her side and apologized, "Ow…sorry, I wasn't seeing where I was going…" She looked up and saw amber eyes staring at her. She turned bright red in embarrassment,

"You're such a klutz…"spoke Syaoran, he gave her his hand and she took it hesitantly. He then pulled her up and let go of her hand. He walked past her and said before leaving, "We're leaving in an hour, so don't stray off far. Daidoji-san is up ahead if you want to see her." He then left and entered into the cave leaving Sakura. Sakura shrugged and followed the directions Syaoran told her. Sakura skipped and saw Tomoyo picking out some fruit from a tree. Tomoyo heard a noise and turned to see who it was. Tomoyo's face lit up as she saw Sakura smiling at her,

"Sakura-chan! How are you?" Sakura looked at Tomoyo gratefully and smiled even more,

"I'm fine Tomoyo-chan, what are you doing?" Tomoyo smiled and held out a fruit that was shape like a pear and it was light purple.

"I'm just picking out some provisions for us for emergency. Could you help me out a bit?" Sakura nodded and joined her friend on picking the fruits.

After they were done picking the fruits they returned to the cave and saw Eriol and Syaoran ready to go. Eriol was patiently waiting and Syaoran was scowling and was tapping his foot on the ground. Sakura hid herself behind Tomoyo while they were approaching them. She was terrified of Syaoran's face expression, but then she took a deep breath and stopped hiding behind Tomoyo. She had a serious look on her face and was ready for the "wrath" of Syaoran. Syaoran saw them coming and looked at both of them sternly,

"What took you so long? We were waiting for you about a half an hour! Girls…" Sakura scowled and walked right up to Syaoran's face,

"Well, excuse me all high and mighty master! I'm so sorry, that we kept our majesty waiting!" Sakura shouted sarcastically. "What should I do for you to forgive me? Oh, I know! Maybe I should bow to you then!" Syaoran glared at her and shouted back,

"Shut up Kinomoto! I'm just saying that we were supposed to leave a half an hour ago! WHY DID IT TAKE YOU SO LONG TO GET TOMOYO?"

Sakura glared at him and shouted back, "Well, for your information! I was helping Tomoyo get provisions for our journey! Do you want us to starve, Li Syaoran?" Syaoran was about to say something but he stopped, he couldn't think of anything else. Sakura smiled and turned around to Tomoyo, "Well, I think we're ready Tomoyo-chan, shall we summon the dragons and take flight?" Tomoyo nodded and laid down the basket of fruits. She bit her thumb and blood was finally coming out, she made a swirl on her palm and wrote some words on the rest of her hand. She then crouched down and slapped her hand on the ground,

"KUCHIYOSE-NO-JUTSU!" yelled Tomoyo, and a great wind was surrounding her. When the dust cleared, the white scaled dragon roared with happiness as seeing her owner once again. Sakura nodded and bit her thumb until blood was dripping out of it she made two swirls on her palms, one for each. She rose up her hands and closed her eyes, she chanted the words and raised her hands up to the air and called for Raidon. The pink beam of light shot up into the sky and the three headed black dragon was slowly descending. She smiled, they were ready to go. When the dragons were ready, the girls jumped on theirs and waited for the boys to jump on. The boys climbed on the backs of the dragons and placed their arms around Sakura's and Tomoyo's waist. Sakura nodded at Tomoyo; who nodded back, the girls snapped their reins and the dragons jumped off the cliff and flapped their wings.

Sakura turned to Syaoran and asked, "So, where to now Almighty Master?" she grinned, Syaoran scowled and pointed to the north. Sakura turned back around to the dragon and snapped her reins again, "Raidon, lets fly to the north!" Raidon roared and flapped its wings and took off with tremendous speed. Sakura giggled; Raidon always loved to go so fast in the free sky. Sakura looked back at Tomoyo's dragon to see if they were going too fast. But the white dragon had no problem at all; she was just as fast as Raidon. Sakura turned back and awaiting the destination before them.

O

O

O

It was in the middle of the afternoon and the four were almost at the village. Sakura heaved a sigh of relief; they actually weren't lost. She looked around at the great scenery and smiled brightly. She let go of the reins and noticed that Syaoran's arms were becoming tighter around her waist; she turned her head back and smiled, "Li-kun, you can let go of me now. Raidon is quite trustworthy, he won't let you fall." Syaoran looked at Sakura's reassuring face and released his arms around her waist. She smiled at him and turned back thinking deeply to herself, "_Li-kun sure acts weird sometimes. One day he's happy, and one day he's just plain old mean. I wonder what's up with him._"

She moved one eye to one side glancing at Syaoran, he noticed her staring at him and he growled, "Something wrong Kinomoto?"

It caught Sakura off-guard and it made her jump a bit, she put her hand behind her head and turned to Syaoran, "Oh! Well….uh….erm….nothings wrong Li-kun!" She laughed sheepishly and then heard a voice inside her head,

"_Something's coming Blossom!_" she recognized the voice at once, it was Raidon. She turned quickly and saw a ball of fire coming towards them, fast. She gasped and grabbed the reins. She steered Raidon to the left and just dodged the fire. She looked at Tomoyo, who was horrified; they were attacked completely off-guard!

Then she heard Syaoran shout, "Kinomoto, watch out!"

Sakura turned her head at once and saw dozens of fire balls coming towards them, "Raidon, dodge!" Raidon shot for the air and dodged them; Sakura turned to where Tomoyo was and saw that the fire balls were going straight to her! "TOMOYO-CHAN! YOU HAVE TO MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"

Tomoyo looked up and gasped, she had no time to react and then she heard from behind her, "SHIELD!" A blue dome surrounded them and the dragon, she turned and it was Eriol. He had summoned his staff; that was gold and had a sun at the end. He was standing up and his staff was beside him. When the fire balls disintegrated, a black shadow was coming towards them; it was a forest green dragon with red eyes. On the back of a dragon was a tall man with black long hair that reached to his waist, it was tied up and he was wearing green trainer pants and no top. He had a brown cloak over him and his hood was covering his face. Sakura gritted her teeth and summoned her wand. Syaoran just summoned his sword and was ready for battle. Both dragons roared with fury and were getting ready for its next attack. The man moved his arm towards them and opened up his hand,

"Thunder." He quietly said, and out from his hands were streams of thunder waves coming towards them, Sakura reacted quickly and threw out a pink card,

"THUNDER!" she shouted and a lion beast-like came out with thunder surrounding him. Then the thunder lion confronted the thunder stream and absorbed it to its power. The stranger had a surprised look on his mouth but shook it off quickly. Then he saw a dark shadow over him. He looked up and saw Tomoyo's dragon over him, she jumped towards him and did some hand motions and shouted,

"Katon: Housenka no jutsu (phoenix fire)!" She took a deep breath and then exhaled; balls of fire were shooting out of her mouth and were going straight to the man and his dragon. The man stretched out his hand and shouted,

"Water!" Then water came out of his hand and extinguished the fire. Then the water was coming towards Tomoyo; she dodged them easily and was on the dragon with the man. She ran towards him and was kicking him from left to right. He dodged each of them and then Tomoyo disappeared. The man looked everywhere and then he noticed she was below him. She kicked him below the chin and sent him flying in the air. Tomoyo then jumped and kicked him with her heel directly on the stomach and he landed on the dragon. His hood was off and Tomoyo landed, with her back towards him. She smirked and started to head for her dragon, she was almost there when the man appeared in front of her, he was just close enough to punch her and Tomoyo quickly reacted to her defense position. She put her arms like an "X" across her chest and slightly bended her legs. She took the full impact of the hit but it didn't hurt her as bad as it should of. She then jumped above him and did more hand motions. The man threw some daggers from his sleeve and Tomoyo was hit. But then a smoke was surrounding her and there was a log in replacement. The man gritted his teeth,

"A replacement technique." He looked around to find Tomoyo and then felt a sharp edge at his neck. Tomoyo was behind him, holding the kunai knife just before reaching his neck. He smirked with frustration, "Heh, you're pretty good little girl. It seems you know all of the techniques of a ninja." Tomoyo was silent and was frowning a bit; she looked at the man more carefully. He had dark brown eyes and his face was a lightly tanned color. But when Tomoyo looked at him more carefully her eyes widen,

"Y-you're Otashi Hatake…" she shuddered a bit when she spoke his name. Otashi smiled a bit and quickly took out a smoke bomb. He threw it on the ground and the place was filled with smoke. Tomoyo drew back and was coughing, she jumped out of the smoke and her dragon caught her in mid-air. Tomoyo continually coughed and Eriol was rubbing her back. He looked around for Otashi,

"Where did he go?" questioned Eriol but Tomoyo couldn't speak, too much smoke filled in her lungs. Eriol looked at the cloud of smoke and then he saw something emerging out of it. The green dragon took off at an incredible speed and was going right towards Sakura and Syaoran. Eriol quickly shouted,

"KINOMOTO-SAN LOOK OUT!" Sakura raised her head and saw the dragon coming for her, and then the dragon fired an immense sized fire ball at Raidon, Raidon tried to dodge the fire ball but was hit at his side and the black dragon started to fall. Sakura fell from the dragon and was heading straight for the ground, she screamed and she was too shocked because of the attack to summon any cards to save her. She looked at Tomoyo and Eriol and they were both shouting her name. She looked at Syaoran who was desperately trying to reach her. He was stretching out his hand towards her and Sakura tried to grab it. They were inches apart and then Syaoran gave one mighty push and he grabbed Sakura's hand. He then pulled her towards him and took out a talisman,

"GOD OF WIND COME FORTH!" The wind was surrounding the both of them slowing down their impact to the ground and safely landed on the trees. Sakura freed herself from Syaoran's grasp and looked up, she saw Raidon falling down from the sky,

"RAIDON!" shouted Sakura, and then with an earth shaking crash the dragon landed on the ground. Sakura saw Raidon motionless and she quickly jumped off the tree leaving Syaoran. She landed safely on the ground and went towards the humongous black beast. She stroked Raidon's back and tears were falling from her emerald eyes,

"Raidon, Raidon! Please, please be alright! Are you okay?" Sakura whispered softly, the dragon moaned and sent her a rainbow through her mind. Sakura sighed with relief, Raidon needed rest. She stroke the dragon and looked up, angry tears were coming our of her eyes and then she took out another pink card, "FLY!" Wings started to sprout from her back and she flapped them. She soared through the air and met face to face with Otashi. "You will pay for what you did to Raidon." She held her pink wand in front of her and was glaring at Otashi; he chuckled at Sakura and was doing some hand motions, while he was doing this he spoke to his dragon,

"Gaia! I need oil!" The green dragon nodded his head and took a deep breath, then the dragon exhaled oil and then Otashi shouted,

"Katon Gamayu Endan!" Otashi exhaled fire and it collided with the oil. The fire surrounded the oil and it was coming right towards Sakura; she took out a card and struck it with her wand,

"WATERY!" shouted Sakura, water came out of the card and was striking the fire, but the water didn't extinguish and the fire was still coming towards her, "I-I don't understand! Why isn't it being extinguished by the water?" She had no time to react and the fire hit her on the chest. Sakura screamed in pain and held her chest tightly, and then the fire started surrounding her and trapped her into a ball. Sakura was slowly getting burned and tears were flooding out of her eyes; she couldn't move and she felt paralyzed. Sakura screamed again as the fire hit her back and then her stomach. Tomoyo looked at the fire ball where Sakura was trapped and her lip was starting to quiver,

"_I can't do anything to help her!_" Tomoyo shut her eyes tight and shook her head frantically, "_What should I do? Sakura-chan is in pain and I can't do any magic!_" Eriol looked at Tomoyo who was shaking all over; he frowned and looked at the ball of fire. He then pointed his staff to the sky and chanted,

"WATER THAT IS FROM THE SKY, DESCEND AND HELP SAKURA!" He rose up his arms to the sky and then dark clouds started to form, Eriol then brought his arms down fast and then rain started to fall rapidly on Sakura. The rain was taking effect, but it wasn't strong enough. Syaoran was watching the scene and he saw that Eriol needed his help; Syaoran took out the water talisman and shouted,

"GOD OF WATER COME FORTH!" He hit the talisman with his sword and water came out. The water hit directly at the fire ball and slowly the fire was being extinguished. Then the fire was completely gone; and there was Sakura with serious burns all over her body. The wings from her back disappeared and she started to fall; Sakura was unconscious and deeply wounded. Tomoyo shouted at her dragon,

"TALA, WE HAVE TO CATCH SAKURA!" Tala roared and quickly flew to where Sakura was falling; Tomoyo quickly caught her and laid Sakura on Tala's back. Tomoyo had tears in her eyes when she saw all the injuries on Sakura's body. She clenched her fists and turned to where Otashi was; but he was gone. Eriol looked at the injuries on Sakura's body and spoke to Tomoyo,

"Daidouji-san, we have to heal Sakura as quickly as possible. These wounds could kill her if we don't treat them now!" Tomoyo snapped out of her trance and turned back to Eriol and Sakura.

"You're right Hiiragizawa-kun; tell Li-kun we're going to land near Raidon. I do a better job on healing Sakura when we're on the ground. So please direct Tala to the ground." Eriol nodded and took the reins; he turned to Syaoran, who was still atop the tree,

"SYAORAN, WE'RE GOING TO LAND NEAR KINOMOTO'S DRAGON! MEET US THERE OKAY?" Syaoran nodded and jumped down from the tree; he landed and ran towards Raidon. Tomoyo and Eriol were already there and Sakura was lying on the ground motionless. Tomoyo was beside her and both her hands were over Sakura's body. She was concentrating and finally a green glow was escaping her hands; it was shining onto Sakura's body and slowly the burns were starting to heal. Then one of Sakura's arm flinched and Tomoyo saw it; she gave a big sigh of relief. It took an hour before Sakura was fully healed; her eyes were still closed because of exhaustion. Tomoyo collapsed and was out of breath,

"_That took a lot of my chakra…"_ She was still breathing hard but was smiling to herself, "_At least Sakura-chan is alright…" _she thought again and then she closed her eyes. Her body fell onto the ground and she was soundly sleeping. Eriol and Syaoran watched the whole scene and were sighing with relief also; seeing Sakura at that state made them feel sick to their stomach. But when they saw Tomoyo collapsed on the ground and falling asleep, they groaned.

"Great, now we can't go to the village if their both sleeping!" scowled Syaoran. Eriol chuckled softly and patted Syaoran's back with his hand,

"It's okay Syaoran, they need their rest anyway. We were really unprepared when Otashi came. Also Sakura was deeply wounded and Tomoyo is exhausted from healing her. Let's just give them the rest they need." Syaoran grumbled and walked to the nearest tree; he laid his back on the trunk and sighed. He put his hands behind his head and looked up at the cloudless sky,

"This may take longer than I thought." He murmured. Syaoran closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep, while Eriol was keeping watch over them and the dragons.

_A.N: Well, there's Chapter 5! I'm sorry if my battle scenes suck. I'm trying my best! Please tell me if you like my story so far! R&R PLEASE! DESPERATE!_


	6. Chapter 6: Information

**I do not own Card Captor Sakura…or any of the Ninja weapons used here or the names from Naruto.**

Chapter 6: Information

Sakura stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyelids. Her eyes shot opened at once and sat straight up, she shook her head left to right. All she could remember was that she was trapped in a gigantic fire ball and she couldn't extinguish it. She looked at her body and found in her surprise that she wasn't injured at all. She slapped herself across her face to find if she was dreaming; the pain hurt her. She had one final test if she was dreaming; she took out a hidden knife from her pocket and was going to strike her arm. She raised the knife and then starting to bring it down upon herself but suddenly a firm hand gripped her wrist tightly before the knife struck her arm,

"Why the hell are you trying to hurt yourself again!" Sakura looked up and saw amber orbs looking straight at her. She figured it was Syaoran; he grabbed the knife from her hand and threw it away from her grasp.

"HEY! THAT'S MINE!" protested Sakura, she turned to glare at Syaoran but noticed he was already staring at her. Syaoran just stared and was lost in her emerald eyes. This made Sakura uncomfortable and she tried to release her wrist from his grasp, but Syaoran had a tight grip on her wrist. It was a bit too tight to Sakura and she winced at the pain, "Uh-Li-kun, you're kind of hurting me." Syaoran snapped back from his trance and noticed he was still holding Sakura; he turned bright red and let go of her wrist rashly. Sakura noticed that he was red and looked at him in confusion. She shrugged it off and rubbed her wrist. She then noticed that her knife was near her and she got up and reached for it putting it back in her pocket.

Syaoran saw Sakura looking around her surroundings and she turned to him, "Li-kun, where's Tomoyo-chan?" Syaoran shrugged and walked towards the dragons where they were resting. Sakura bounded after him and walked beside him. She noticed that he was holding some dragon food and was going to offer it to Sakura's and Tomoyo's dragon. Sakura smiled at him, but he didn't notice. Sakura looked straight ahead and saw Raidon stretching from his long nap. Gleefully Sakura raced to her dragons' aid and hugged one of the necks of the dragons. Two of the heads faced where Sakura was, wondering who just hugged him. The dragon heads then noticed it was their master and they rubbed their heads onto her back; moaning gleefully the dragon licked his master's face. Sakura giggled and wiped her face from the drool. She backed away from the dragon and smiled taking note that Syaoran was watching her.

As Sakura turned she quickly grabbed the dragon food and bowed to Syaoran, "Arigato Li-kun. You're so kind when you want to be…" Syaoran turned red and shoved his hands into his pockets and mumbled a "you're welcome" back to her. Sakura raised one eyebrow and contemplated why Syaoran was acting so weird.

Then Raidon moaned and spoke to Sakura, _Blossom, I'm hungry. What kind of food are you carryin_g?

Sakura turned and held out two fruits that was a size of two basketballs together. It was orange and had yellow stripes all over it, "These are fruits that are supposed to be good for you. Li-kun picked them, so you have to thank him, not me."

She threw the two fruits into the dragons' mouths and then threw another one to the remaining head. Each dragon head ate it and bowed their heads to Syaoran for a "thank you." Syaoran stiffened and hesitantly bowed back to the dragon. Nodding with approval Sakura took Syaoran's arm and dragged him to Tomoyo's dragon, Tala. When they arrived Tala was being groomed by Tomoyo who was humming softly to herself.

Sakura smiled and ran towards Tomoyo dragging Syaoran with her, "Tomoyo-chan, you're alright!" Hearing the sound of her name Tomoyo turned and saw a happy and healthy Sakura and a red faced Syaoran.

She smiled sweetly at both of them and grabbed hold of Sakura's hands making her drop the basket of fruits, "Sakura-chan I'm so glad you're alright. You had so many burns on your body that it took almost all of my chakra to heal you!"

Sakura scratched her head and gave a weak smile, "Gomen Tomoyo-chan. All I have done is cause you trouble! I'll try not to be so reckless next time when we're in battle."

Tomoyo just shook her head and replied, "It's alright Sakura-chan. I would have done the same thing if Otashi damaged Tala like Raidon."

Sakura smiled back at Tomoyo and started picking up the fruits that she had dropped. She handed it to Tomoyo, "Here Tomoyo-chan give this to Tala, it should help her regain her strength." Tomoyo tookthe basketgratefully andthrewthe orange blue striped fruitto Tala. The dragon smelt the food and reached for it with her tongue, wrapping it around.

Tomoyo rubbed Tala's back and faced Syaoran, "Are we going now Li-kun? Gomen! I was holding you up after what happened."

Syaoranonly nodded saying that it was okay."We should be leaving soon if my stupid cousin comes backfrom the river." Sakura and Tomoyo nodded.

Raidon yawned and spoke to Sakura and Tomoyo, _You know, the village that we're heading to is not that far off. It should take us about thirty minutes to get there by flight._ Tomoyo and Sakura squealed with delight and gave each other high fives.

Syaoran looked at them confused and asked, "What are you doing? Why so happy all of a sudden?"

Sakura started to see why Syaoran was confused and started to giggle softly, "Oh, I forgot that Raidon can speak telepathy to only me and Tomoyo. Sorry Li-kun he only speaks to us because he trusts us. He doesn't quite know you yet so he doesn't really trust you as of now." Syaoran folded his arms across his chest and did a fake pout on his face. Sakura laughed even harder and was holding her sides.

"SAKURA WHAT'S TO EAT?" Out of nowhere Kero jumped right in front of her face.

"HOEEE! KERO-CHAN!" she punched Kero right on the head and sent him flying towards Syaoran.

A startled Syaoran caught Kero and looked at him closely, "Hey, you're that guardian from the Clow Book!"

Sakura was breathing hard from the startling moment and she stalked right up to Kero. Her face was angry and her fist were clenched, "KERO-CHAN! DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! IF YOU'RE SO HUNGRY JUST GO HOME!" bellowed Sakura.

Kero was rubbing his head and flew up right to Sakura's face. "Well I'm _so_ sorry to disturb you your highness! I did that to get your attention! I'm really hungry and I haven't eaten in days! So…do you have food or what?"

"Well…er...you see…," stuttered Sakura.

"Here Kero-chan, I have some right here," Spoke Tomoyo, saving Sakura from embarrassment. She tossed a fruit to Kero. He grabbed it greedily and started eating it.

Sakura rubbed her forehead. "Ta-ku Kero-chan…" groaned Sakura. "C'mon, it's time to go to the village. I see Hiiragizawa-kun coming to meet up with us."

Just as she spoke Eriol came out of a clearing and was walking towards them. He was holding four canteens and shouted, "READY TO GO MINNA (everyone)?" They all nodded their heads and jumped on the two dragons.

"LET'S FLY RAIDON!" shouted Sakura as she grabbed the reins. Both dragons pumped their wings with heavy force and took for the sky.

O

O

O

O

"Is that it over there?" spoke Sakura as they saw a little village up ahead. Syaoran nodded behind her and told her,

"We better land soon, if the people saw us riding a dragon they'll start to think it's an attack." Sakura nodded with agreement and steered Raidon to a clearing near the village. She motioned Tomoyo to follow her and then they landed. All four jumped off the dragons and landed. Sakura faced both dragons and told them,

"We're going to the village to gather some information about the stolen stones okay? If there is trouble just roar us a warning." Both dragons nodded and rested themselves. "Ready to go guys?" The rest nodded and they walked towards the gate to the village. As they were nearing the entrance they saw two guards; each was holding a spear and a shield.

"We shouldn't go altogether, it'll look suspicious." warned Eriol. They all turned to him and Sakura asked,

"So what should we do Hiiragizawa-kun?" Eriol looked at Sakura and replied,

"Sakura and Syaoran you two go together and act as though you are married. Tomoyo and I will act that she is injured and need emergency care, okay?" He winked at Tomoyo who winked back. Sakura and Syaoran turned bright red and looked at each other; then they turned back to Eriol,

"ARE YOU CRAZY? WITH HIM/HER?" they said in unison. Eriol smiled and nodded at both of them. They both grumbled and started to head towards the main gate.

"Wow, you're really nice Hiiragizawa-kun to set them up like that!" spoke Tomoyo. Eriol chuckled softly and replied,

"Well, those two need serious help! Now do you mind stabbing yourself on the side? We need it to look realistic…" Tomoyo nodded and took out a kunai from her pouch. She stabbed herself on the side to reveal blood. But it wasn't that deep of a cut so it didn't really hurt Tomoyo. She then painted some spots on her legs and face to look like she was in a battle. Eriol nodded and put some blood on his face.

O

O

O

O

"I can't believe we have to do this…" groaned Sakura. Syaoran nudged her on the side to get ready. She sighed and "clung" herself onto Syaoran's shirt. He hesitantly wrapped his arm around her waist and lowered his chin to the top of her head. They walked up to the entrance and were stopped by the guards,

"What business do you have here?" they asked in unison.

"My wife and I are on our honey-moon. We are traveling here for her to rest from out rigorous journey." The guards eyed them suspiciously and then allowed them to go pass. They were still "holding" each other until they were a few yards away from the entrance they entered. They quickly got off from each other and glared. Sakura glared at Syaoran for a few minutes and said,

"This is stupid by just glaring at each other. Let's stop." She then turned her back not looking at Syaoran.

"Fine, this is getting old anyway." He did the same thing but turned his back towards Sakura.

O

O

O

O

Tomoyo sighed disapprovingly and was on the back of Eriol. "Look at the two of them, they're looking like children!" Eriol nodded in agreement and motioned that he was starting to go. Tomoyo nodded and looked her best that she was injured. Eriol dashed towards the entrance but was stopped by the guards,

"HEY YOU! YOU CAN'T JUST RUN IN LIKE THAT! WHAT IS YOUR BUSNESS HERE?" Eriol looked his best to look worried and he frantically spoke,

"Please, you must let me cross! My little sister was stabbed and I need to get her to a nearby doctor!" Tomoyo moaned and was grasping her side where she stabbed herself. Blood was slowly dripping out from the wound and Tomoyo whispered softly,

"Onii-chan, it hurts! Please…I don't want to die yet…" The two guards heard her words and looked at Eriol's pleading face.

"Fine, you may enter. The doctor is straight ahead and the first house on the corner when you turn left." Eriol thanked them and dashed into the entrance of the village. He then stopped and dropped Tomoyo down on the ground.

"They fell for it! Good job Hiiragizawa-kun!" She then placed her hand on the wound and started to heal it. "They must be really dumb to fall for the oldest trick in the book!" They both laughed frantically and after they finished, Tomoyo was done healing herself. She put her hands on her hips and looked around the area,

"Hey there they are!" Tomoyo pointed at the two who was sitting on a bench together but one was on either side. She ran towards them and greeted them; she was expecting a nice greeting but was way wrong. Sakura screamed at all the blood that was covering her body,

"TOMOYO-CHAN WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? DID THEY HURT YOU? I'll go and give those guards a piece of my mind…" She was about to go but Tomoyo stopped her who was laughing at her. Sakura looked at her confused,

"Oh Sakura-chan you're so funny. I'm sorry to disappoint you but this is fake blood. I slit myself and put my blood all over me to look like that I was caught in a battle. I…guess…I forgot to remove it!" She scratched her head and saw Sakura just feel stupid inside her. Syaoran smirked at Sakura and said to her,

"Baka." Insulted, Sakura turned to him and shot back,

"Look who's talking, Baka!" Syaoran continued to smirk and Sakura was about to say another thing when Eriol butted in,

"Now, now. This is no time to fight; we have to find to find the man with the black cloak. We'll split up and ask around the village, we'll meet at this very spot in two hours alright?" They nodded and split up.

O

O

O

O

After two hours were up they met at the same place near the entrance. Eriol was there first and he was sitting on the bench with his arms across his chest. Sakura arrived next then Tomoyo and lastly Syaoran. They all looked at each other if they retrieved any information, Sakura started first, "I spoke to this one man in a ramen shop. He said he saw a man with a black cloak walking towards the top of the mountain that overlooks Konoha. I asked more people and I got the same info as the man. How about you Tomoyo-chan?"

"Well, a woman said that she saw a strange man covered with a black cloak buying a rare dragon scale. That's all the information I found, and how about you Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked.

"A ranger said that a man with a black cloak asked him for directions to the shrine of "The Earth Dragon." He said that it was his quest to find some sort of special object." After Syaoran finished, they all looked at Eriol if he found out any information. Noticing everyone staring at him he straightened his glasses and glanced at them,

"I found out that each of the legendary dragons had their own special weapons and separated them before they concealed themselves into stones. All this information adds up! Don't you get it?" The three of them looked at Eriol dumbfounded, "Part of the prophecy quotes, "Each leaving a special weapon in their shrines, Darkness searches them for more power…" This man must be searching for the special weapons that each dragon separated!" The girls gasped and Syaoran stood there motionless with no change of expression on his face. Eriol stood up and pointed up to the mountain, "We must beat this man to the shrine. We have to get it before he does."

"How are we supposed to do that? That man must be miles away from now!" moaned Sakura. Eriol had glint in his eye; he wasn't done quite yet,

"Oh he isn't on the mountain now. He's staying at a nearby inn on the bottom of the mountain. We should be able to catch up with him there. We'll leave when he leaves." Sakura squealed with delight; she was hoping for this excitement for a long time.

"So when should we depart Hiiragizawa-kun?" asked Sakura enthusiastically. Smiling Eriol looked at her,

"Right now…" Sakura screamed in delight and started heading towards the inn.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go kick that guys butt! Now off we g-"she was cut off by a hand holding onto her wrist. She sighed and turned, it was Syaoran stopping her…again.

"Hold on Kinomoto we have to get some supplies first. Climbing that mountain could probably take us at least a week." Syaoran said while looking at the mountain. Sakura huffed and pouted her face; she was disappointed. Tomoyo giggled at the sight of the two,

"Awww! How kawaii (cute)!" she commented. Both amber and emerald stared at her and then they looked at each other; both turned red as a tomato and Syaoran quickly pulled his grasp away from Sakura's wrist. Both of them turned and apologized and stared at the rocky ground. Tomoyo couldn't help but smile, the same went for Eriol. Then after a minute of silence Eriol took order once again,

"Okay to get supplies we have to do this in an orderly fashion. Sakura…" he looked directly at her and said, "…You get some blankets and pillows, so we can sleep through all that cold weather. Now…" He faced Tomoyo with his blue eyes, "Daidouji-san you supply the food and any kitchen wares that you need…" He then faced Syaoran, "Syaoran you get two tents for us to sleep in." Syaoran nodded and replied,

"What about you Eriol?" Eriol looked at him and answered,

"I'll buy some rope, matches, and sleeping bags. So now all of you know what to get?" Everyone nodded and separated their ways.

O

O

O

O

Sakura returned to where she was supposed to meet with the others. When she reached, it appeared that she was early; she was the only one there. Sakura smiled and thought to herself,

"_At least I get the bench all to myself.._." She walked to the bench and sat down; she set down her bags of blankets and pillows onto the ground. Sakura put her hands behind her head and stared up at the cloudless sky. "_So beautiful…_" Sakura closed her eyes and shut the whole world around her. She sighed peacefully and opened them again and there intense amber eyes were looking at her puzzled; she noticed it was Syaoran and screamed out of surprised, "HOEEE!" she raised her fist and punched Syaoran on the jaw. He fell backward dropping all of his purchases onto the ground; he rolled on the ground and then hit his back on a wall. Sakura was heaving and was clutching her chest.

Syaoran groggily stood up and was rubbing his jaw, "God that hurt! I never knew you had that much power by just one punch!" Sakura glared at him and stuck her nose up,

"It's your fault that you scared me! Now you'll know what will happen if you do that again."

"You got that right…" Syaoran replied continuing to rub his jaw. He walked towards the bench and sat down tiredly, he never knew shopping was so hard. Sakura didn't dare to sit beside him after what he made her do. She instead leaned on a wall and was continuing to glare at him where she was. Syaoran made no motion at the intense feeling of her glare; he just shook it off. They remained quiet until Sakura saw Tomoyo walking towards them; Sakura happily bounded to Tomoyo and helped her with all the purchases she bought. She took two bags while Tomoyo held the rest. Sakura laid Tomoyo's goods beside hers and Syaoran's. Tomoyo thanked her and joined Sakura at the wall.

"So now we know what our enemy wants: All the weapons that the dragons used." Sakura nodded with agreement and continued to stare at the sky.

"Tomoyo-chan…?" Sakura said out of the blue.

"Yes. What is it?"

"How long do you think this mission will take?"

"I think about a few months at the most. But I don't know Sakura-chan, it could take longer. This mission is really important and your father is counting on us to retrieve them back!" Sakura nodded slowly, at the mere mention of her father she noticed that she missed him dearly; him, her mother and her brother. "Why do you ask this all of a sudden Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo curiously. Sakura shrugged at the question and then she fell silent again. Tomoyo looked at Sakura worriedly but didn't bother to ask what was wrong, "_She's probably home-sick…_" thought Tomoyo. She them heard a rustle and saw Eriol walking towards them, he was smiling at all of them and all of them smiled back. Eriol put down his bags and gathered everyone,

"Okay, now that we got everything that we need let's head for that inn." Sakura smiled broadly and gathered her bags and started to head out towards the inn. Syaoran quickly gathered his bags and ran after Sakura before she did anything reckless. Tomoyo smiled and picked up her bags and ran towards Eriol who wasn't that far ahead of her. She caught up with him and ahead she saw Sakura and Syaoran already arguing. Eriol saw Tomoyo shake her head and sighed sadly. Eriol chuckled at her and that got her attention.

"What's so funny Hiiragizawa-kun? Is there something on my face?" Eriol laughed a bit harder and shook his head,

"Oh no Daidouji-san, it's just funny how you react when you see the two of them fight!" Tomoyo smiled at him and eyed at Sakura and Syaoran who were continuing to fight,

"Well, you can tell that in their eyes that they love each other! They just don't know it yet…it's still deep within their hearts."

"That's why we have to help them out Daidouji-san…" Eriol gave a sly smile at her and Tomoyo agreed. They walked in silence and listening to the auburn haired girl and the chestnut brown haired boy going at each other.

"YOU'RE SUCH A DUNCE KINOMOTO! DON'T YOU GET AT ALL WHY WE'RE SEARCHING THESE AT ALL?" shouted Syaoran.

"OF COURSE I DO FOR YOUR BIG FAT INFORMATION! I MAY BE STUPID BUT NOT THAT STUPID!" shouted back Sakura. Syaoran smiled a bit and narrowed his eyes at her and said,

"Well you got the "stupid" part right Kinomoto…" Sakura fumed and shot back,

"FOR YOUR INFORM-"Tomoyo didn't want to listen anymore, she was getting stressed by all this arguing. Eriol smiled and then asked her,

"Daidouji-san, do you mind if I call you by your first name. I think were much closer friends than those two…" Tomoyo was shocked at this request; but she nodded,

"I will but with one condition…" Eriol looked at her curiously,

"And what is that?"

"Is that I can call you by your first name also." She smiled brightly taking him off guard. He regained himself and agreed,

"You got yourself a deal Tomoyo…" Tomoyo giggled and replied,

"I'm so glad that this worked out Eriol-kun." They both smiled at each other and faced back to the quarreling couple. But they noticed that they stopped dead in their tracks. Both of them were looking up at a building; Tomoyo and Eriol ran towards them and asked what's wrong. Both pointed at the building and Eriol and Tomoyo looked. There in front of them was the mountain of Konoha and the inn wasn't far off. Sakura jumped with glee and summoned her wand. She took out "The Dash" card and hit her wand with it. Then a spirit was wrapping itself around her shoes,

"Since you already know about "fun" Li-kun lets try my kind of fun. Last one is the rotten egg!" She then dashed off and leaving Syaoran dumbfounded. He then snapped out of it and shouted,

"NO FAIR KINOMOTO! YOU HAD A HEAD START!" he then raced towards Sakura desperately trying to catch up. Tomoyo laughed and motioned Eriol to come. He got the message and both of them were running after the others laughing happily.

_A/N: There we go! Chapter 6! I say it's kind of a boring chapter except when the Sakura group had to find a way to get in the village XD. I was inspired from the song, "Fooling Mode" from Naruto, ahahahahahha. Please R & R! I need reviews desperately! Stay tune for Chapter 7!_


	7. Chapter 7: A Scare and a Memory

**I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the ninja weapons or techniques used here.**

Chapter 7: A Scare and a Memory

"I win, I win! I beat Li-kun!" shouted Sakura happily when she touched the door of the inn. Syaoran came panting behind her and stopped; he put his hands on his knees and was catching his breath.

"You're…such…a big cheat…Kinomoto…" Syaoran gasped in between breaths. Sakura stuck out her tongue at Syaoran and patted his back lightly,

"You're just mad that I beat you…Admit it, you're jealous…" narrowing her eyes at Syaoran. Syaoran caught his breath and glared at Sakura,

"I'll admit that you cheated! You used the dash card to increase your speed! If you haven't used that I would have beaten you fair and square!" Sakura turned her face away from him and crossed her arms,

"You're just jealous because you lost. I thought you were much faster Li-kun, but it seems that I was wrong…" she gave him a small sly smile and it ticked him off right away,

"What's that? Are you insulting me Kinomoto? I'll show you how fast I am! C'mon, let's do it right here right now!" Sakura smiled at Syaorans eagerness but turned her back,

"I would love to Li-kun…" she answered, "But I think this mission is more important than a stupid race…Oh! Here comes Tomoyo-chan and Hiiragizawa-kun!" She waved at them hoping that they will notice where they were. Syaoran just pouted with anger and shoved his hands in his pockets grumbling in Chinese. Sakura giggled at him and thought, "_He's kinda cute when he's angry….Wait! What am I thinking? He's always mean to me anyways…He's not cute at all_!" She then saw Eriol and Tomoyo approaching them, and Sakura forgot all that she said about Syaoran. "Okay! Now that we're all set and ready, let's go check out the inn!" She proudly walked towards the door of the inn and grabbed the knob. She turned it to the right and opened it; there she saw people eating heartily at tables and there were music blaring out from a piano and a violin. There were people dancing and laughing joylessly as they talked to one another. Sakura smiled broadly and tilted her head towards her friends, "C'mon! We have to register!" The others followed her in the inn and stopped at the registration table,

"Hi my name is Kino-ow!" Sakura was interrupted by a jab onto her ribs. She looked at who did it and it was Tomoyo giving her a "don't-mention-your-name" look. Sakura nodded and turned back to the confused man, Sakura smiled and continued, "Kinomore Satsuki. My friends and I would like to stay here for about a week or so." She nodded at her friends and they nodded at the man.

He smiled back and replied, "Yes, okay. I would like to know your friends names please. This is mandatory for safety issues."

Tomoyo came up first and said her name, "Danita Tadako, sir." The man nodded at her and wrote her name on his notebook.

Then Eriol approached him, "Hiroshi Kiyoshi is my name." Nodding again he wrote the name down.

Lastly Syaoran trudged up to him and mumbled, "Li Shenlong…" The man looked up at him and raised one eyebrow at him. Tomoyo, Eriol and Sakura gulped hoping that the man wouldn't throw them out, since Syaoran gave him a Chinese name.

The man set down his pen and asked curiously, "Are you from China young man?"

Syaoran made no face expression at the question and answered, "Yes sir. I am currently visiting my girlfriend…" He pointed at Sakura without noticing what he had done. Sakura could feel the heat creeping up to her cheeks and gave a small smile at the man looking at her.

The man smiled backed and turned his head back to Syaoran, "Well I say Mr. Li; she is a mighty beautiful girl. I give you many blessings to you and…uh...er…" He glanced at Sakura's fake name and looked up again, "your lover Kinomore Satsuki…" Syaoran looked up with surprised and saw his finger pointing to Sakura. Mentally slapping himself, he blushed furiously and nodded quite fast at the man. The man looked at his book once again and gave a little gasp which everyone heard, "Oh I am very sorry to alarm you but…it seems there is a shortage of rooms today. The only remaining are two rooms…I'm sure that all of you will handle quite nicely. The beds are big enough for two so I think it might work out. Please, this way." He led them out of the busy room and up to a flight of stairs. They followed the man and went down a dark hallway. He then turned right and stopped at two doors beside each other. He pointed to the one nearest to them, "This room is for Ms. Kinomore and Mr. Li. I don't think Mr. Li would like it if he was separated from his sweetie." He then pointed at the room farthest to them, "And this room is for Ms. Danita and Mr. Hiroshi. I'm terribly sorry for doing this you two, but I wanted the others to be together." He bowed at Tomoyo and Eriol who were stunned. The man then turned his heel and left the four shocked.

"Well….this is JUST GREAT! WHY IN THE WORLD AM I STUCK WITH YOU?" Sakura pointed a nasty finger at Syaoran and stomped the floor. She crossed her arms across her chest and did a big "humph." Eriol and Tomoyo glanced at each other and shrugged. They didn't really mind being together; but then they smiled evilly at each other and glanced at Syaoran and Sakura.

Nodding, Eriol opened the door to their room, "Shall we go **Tadako**?"

Tomoyo nodded and smiled, "Why yes **Kiyoshi**, I must unpack right away. Oh! And **Satsuki**? Have fun! I'll visit!"

She entered into the room and Eriol winked at Syaoran, "Be nice **Shenlong**! Don't do anything rash now to poor little Satsuki!" He then closed the door softly leaving the two glaring at each other.

Sakura turned away from Syaoran and went to the door. Before opening it she turned her head to Syaoran, "Well Shenlong, I just want you to know that this is all your fault." She opened the door and went inside the room. Syaoran growled and stomped towards the room following Sakura, he saw Sakura put down her bags and lay on the bed. The bed was a queen size and it had a light purple comforter over the mattress. The room was quite large and it had green wallpaper with cherry blossoms decorating it. There was a small bathroom next to them and a balcony peering at the mountain.

Syaoran glared right at Sakura and angrily replied, "Tell me **Satsuki** how this is my fault."

Sakura got up from the bed and stared right at Syaoran, "I'll tell you this is your fault…It's your fault because you had to make up that story of me and you being girlfriend and boyfriend. If this hadn't happen **Shenlong**, I would be with Tadako right now!" She turned her back on Syaoran and bristly walked to the balcony. She leaned on the railing of the balcony and sighed stressfully. She could hear that Syaoran was unpacking his things and putting them into his drawers. Sakura turned and went back inside the room. Also unpacking, she felt awkward around Syaoran since she never slept or been together with a man in the same room. But then she noticed that there was only one bed, her cheeks were starting to flare up with redness and looked at Syaoran who was too busy unpacking then to notice Sakura's gaze, "Hooooeeee…" she softly said.

Syaoran heard it and stopped what he was doing, "What's wrong Miss Smarty Pants?"

Sakura looked at him, "There's only one bed…"

"So…?" replied Syaoran.

"You're such a dunce! Don't you get it? One bed! Two of us!" Syaoran looked at her strangely and Sakura groaned.

But then as if a lightning just hit him right on the head, Syaoran noticed what Sakura was scared about. "Oh great…we have to sleep together!"

Sakura nodded at him and held up her hand that was clenched, "Jankenpon (rock, paper, scissors the game) will decide whoever gets the bed. Best out of three." Syaoran nodded with agreement and held out his hand also.

Both of them took a step back and held their hands in front of them, "JAN-KEN-PON!" Sakura then released her hand to scissors and Syaoran had paper. Syaoran scowled and Sakura smiled triumphantly. They did it again and then Sakura had rock and Syaoran had paper; Syaoran won the second round. It was all tied up and both of them were staring at each other intently.

They withdrew their hands and shouted, "JAN-KEN-PON!" Sakura had paper and Syaoran had scissors. Sakura was shocked; she lost the game and now she had to sleep on the floor.

Syaoran smiled proudly and withdrew his hand; he blew on it and rubbed it onto his chest, "Looks like I get the bed…" He resumed unpacking leaving Sakura stunned and looking at her hand which held paper. Sakura felt like she wanted to shout at Syaoran and start beating him up, but she held it all in. She took a deep breath and sighed. Seeing that she already finished unpacking she grabbed her pajamas and went inside the bathroom. She quickly changed and stepped out. Sakura was wearing dark green pants and shirt. It had light pink cherry blossoms over it and it bordered the outline too.

Passing Syaoran he looked at her strangely, "Why are you getting ready for bed when it's still in the middle of the afternoon?" Syaoran was right, the sun was brightly shining and people were outside looking at the sights.

Without turning Sakura went straight to the bed and covered herself with the blankets, "I'm taking a nap, too much excitement happened today." Sakura said coldly.

Surprised, Syaoran looked at her, "_All mad for some stupid game…_" he thought.

O

O

O

"Well? Can you hear anything Eriol-kun?" asked Tomoyo impatiently. Eriol shushed her and leaned more onto the wall trying to hear what Sakura and Syaoran was saying. All he heard was that Sakura was going to take a nap.

Eriol shook his head in disappointment and faced back to Tomoyo, "The way that I heard is that Kinomoto-san is angry of losing to "Jankenpon." So now she's taking a nap."

Tomoyo shook her head and sighed, "Sakura hates to lose on such a simple game. The only way to calm her self down is taking a nap." Eriol chuckled and glanced back at the wall he was listening. He smirked a bit and looked back at Tomoyo who was on the bed thinking to herself.

He went up and sat down beside her, "Is anything wrong Tomoyo?"

Looking up she saw Eriol looking at her straight in the eye; she blushed a small tint of red and shook her head, "Oh, I'm just thinking of a way to get those two together! They're so kawaii together!" She clasped her hands together and she had stars in her eyes.

Eriol smiled at her and thought of something, "Ah Tomoyo, I think I've got a plan!"

O

O

O

As Syaoran finished the final load of unpacking he glanced at where Sakura was sleeping. She was under the covers and had a serenity look on her face; her beautiful auburn hair covered half of her face and she was breathing soundly. Syaoran walked up to her and sat next to her on the bed smiling, he carefully tucked the hair that was covering her face behind her ear. Sakura stirred a little but she slept on in a beautiful slumber.

Syaoran looked at her with soft eyes and thought, "_So beautiful, she looks like an angel when she sleeps._" But then he caught himself, did he say that she was beautiful? He cussed and got up from the bed, "_What am I thinking? She's just an annoying girl who is a poor sport…But…_" He looked at Sakura again and sighed. "_I've never felt this way before. When ever I am with her she always makes me feel peaceful and calm at the same time. It's as if I want to be with her more..." _Syaoran thought about this more but stopped when he heard Sakura starting to wake up. Sakura lifted herself off her pillow and rubbed her eyes; she had a good nap after what happened to her and Syaoran. The sun was still up and the sun rays bathed her face into it. She felt refreshed and she got out of the bed. "Mhmmmmm! That was great!" Noticing that Syaoran was staring at her she turned to him, "What's wrong? Was I snoring or something?"

Syaoran just smiled at her and shook his head, "Not at all, I had my ear muffs covering the noise..." He smirked and glanced at Sakura who was starting to get angry.

Sakura was about to burst but she sighed and shook her head, "I don't wanna argue right now. Just tell me the truth, did I snore?"

Syaoran was a bit taken back but smiled at how she didn't want to argue; he really didn't want to argue either, "No, you didn't. I heard absolutely nothing." Sakura smiled at him which made him blush. Laughing at Syaoran she grabbed some clothes in her cabinet and went into the bathroom to change. Shortly after, she came out wearing a light pink tank top with tight white shorts. The shorts had pink embroidered cherry blossoms on the sides. Sakura grabbed her fan that was leaning on her cabinet and opened the door.

Just before stepping out of the room a hand grabbed hers, turning around she saw Syaoran with a worried face, "Don't tell me you're training again Kinomoto…"

Sakura smiled at him and nodded, "Yeah, I need to perfect this. I still have a lot of practice to do. Don't worry Li-kun, I'll be okay." Trying once again to leave the room Syaoran still held her to her place, "Li-kun, please let go. I promise I won't be reckless like last time."

Syaoran shook his head at her, "No, I know you Kinomoto. After you reach your limit, you try to do one last technique and then after that you collapse! I don't want that happening again. You gave everyone a scare." Sakura looked at the worried look in Syaoran's eyes and she knew she couldn't do anything to convince him.

She smiled lightly at him and said, "Why don't you come with me while I train? That way you can watch me if I am being too reckless and you can stop me. You could also train with me too!"

Syaoran thought about the idea for a moment and then turned back to her, "Fine, I'll come with you. I need some brushing up on my skills also."

Sakura nodded at him and replied, "Good! Now that's settled I'll meet you at the back of the inn. There's a forest nearby and it's perfect for training for the both of us!" She darted out of the room before Syaoran could say anything else. Syaoran stood there for a minute and then went back into the room; he quickly got his clothes and changed in the bathroom. He came out wearing a forest green sleeveless shirt with dark brown shorts. Grabbing his sword that was leaning on the bed he swiftly went out the door closing it behind him.

O

O

O

"So, they're training outside? Well let's put this plan into action Tomoyo…" spoke Eriol after releasing himself from the wall. Tomoyo nodded with excitement and started to prepare her things that she needed to capture the moment that Sakura and Syaoran are going to be in. Eriol was thinking of what to make Sakura really scared of to make her go to Syaoran. He then glimpsed at Tomoyo and then asked, "Tomoyo, what are Kinomoto's deepest fears?"

Looking up she saw an evil glint in his eyes. She smiled evilly, getting the picture why he asked, "Well, first of all she is deeply scared of………."

O

O

O

Syaoran joined Sakura at the entry of the forest who was waiting patiently for him. She noticed Syaoran coming up and she grinned brightly, "Ready to go Li-kun? Maybe after a few hours of training by ourselves we could have a little match together. What do you say?"

Syaoran smirked, "You're on Kinomoto." Sakura laughed at the fire in Syaoran's eyes. She then turned and entered into the forest, she continued walking until she saw a little clearing.

Running towards it she called out to Syaoran, "Li-kun! Over here!" She waved her arm towards him who was a little ways a way. Syaoran saw Sakura waving at him and he jogged towards her. "Ready?" she asked as soon as he arrived.

"You bet." Responded Syaoran, he then unsheathed his sword and admired the glimmer that it gave. Smiling, Sakura turned her back and jumped onto a stump. Taking her fan, she unraveled it to its true form. Syaoran was watched her intently; to see what technique she would be doing.

Sensing Syaoran's stare she spun around and gave him a curious look, "What's wrong Li-kun?"

He snapped out of his trance and shook his head, "It's…it's nothing.

Sakura smiled and said to him, "Do you want a little preview of my attacks?"

Syaoran cocked an eyebrow at her and retorted, "I already saw what kind of techniques you use. Why bother?"

Sakura giggled, "No, no. I have more techniques then that. C'mon, I'll show you." She turned back around while Syaoran concentrated at her fan. Sakura then bit her thumb until blood was starting to drip out; she then placed the blood onto her fan. Raising her fan she shouted, "KUCHIYOSE KIRIKIRI!" with immense strength she swung her fan and once again the white ferret came out. Syaoran gaped at it…what was that? The white ferret carried a scythe that it was holding and headed for the forest on Sakura's half. With immense speed it slashed every single tree that it encountered with leaving nothing but logs all over the place.

Syaoran was stunned, "_How does she have so much power?_" Syaoran's mouth was slightly opened as he looked at all the fallen logs scattered in the forest.

Sakura turned and smiled at him, "Well? What did you think?" As she saw Syaoran's mouth opened she giggled at him. "I think that's all I'm going to show you Li-kun. I don't want you to show you all my surprises!"

She winked at him and Syaroan just smirked, "Whatever. Do what you want." He parted from Sakura and went to another clearing so she wouldn't be able to spy on him.

O

O

O

After two hours were passed, Sakura folded up her fan and ran towards where Syaoran was training. She swiftly moved around the trees and finally found Syaoran polishing his sword. She looked at the trees surrounding him and saw they were all cut up and logs were scattered everywhere. Smiling, she decided to sneak up on Syaoran's back while he was cleaning his sword. Dashing to bush to bush she finally had herself behind Syaoran; giggling she jumped out of the bush and wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck, "BOO!" she shouted. Startled Syaoran dropped his sword and turned to who grabbed him. He saw Sakura smiling with delight and her head was on his back and she was laughing joylessly. Syaoran turned bright red and held Sakura's waist so she wouldn't fall. "I surprised you Li-kun! Admit it, you were totally surprised!" Syaoran looked down on her and saw the laughter in her eyes; Syaoran smiled lightly at her and chuckled a bit. Sakura gasped, "YOU SMILED! This must be the first time I have ever seen you smile with happiness! Wow…..you look much better with a smile on your face Li-kun. You should do it more often." Taken back slightly Syaoran just let the comment slip.

"Well you look rather cute when you smile Kinomoto."

Sakura redden and whispered softly, "Arigato Li-kun. Now…are you ready for our little match?" She let go of his neck and stood up straight.

Syaoran smirked and answered, "Of course! But this time it will be a whole lot different than last time." Sakura laughed and started to walk towards where she was training. Then all of a sudden the sky began to darken and the forest was overcome with darkness. Sakura who noticed the strange color looked up; she fingered her fan that was tied to her back. Then all of a sudden there were moans and groans that were coming out of the tree trunks. Then sounds of a loud high-pitched scream were overcoming the moans and groans and Sakura started to quiver. She dropped her hand from her fan and started to put it around her arms. Syaoran looked at the foreboding forest and then saw Sakura's back starting to tremble. He looked at her strangely and then she fell onto her knees and she was now shivering all over her body. Syaoran ran up to her and knelt beside her, "Kinomoto? What's wrong?" He looked at her more closely and tears were starting to fall from her eyes. He gaped at her and held her hands, "Kinomoto? This isn't like you."

Sakura sniffed quietly and looked at Syaoran with sadness in her eyes. She looked up at Syaoran's caring eyes and moved closer to him. She then put her head and hands onto his chest and was starting to whimper. "I never told you that I am terribly frightened of ghosts and….that...screams…remind...me of…" She then started to cry even more and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Syaoran looked at her with concern and then wrapped his arms around her trembling body, "Its okay Sakura, I'm here. You have nothing to be afraid of. I won't let anything harm you…" Sakura's eyes widened with surprised.

But then she smiled and drew herself closer to Syaoran feeling safe in his arms, "Arigato Syaoran…" she said softly.

Syaoran was a bit surprised from her calling him his first name, but drew her closer to him, "You're welcome." Then the sounds of moans and groans disappeared and the light returned in the forest. The sun was back with its beautiful rays shining down on them. Sakura stopped shaking as she felt the warm sunrays bathing her back; she looked up and made a small smile onto her lips.

She turned back to Syaoran and smiled at him who was also looking at the sky, "Syaoran-kun, thank you so much. You probably thought that I was a big scaredy-cat and a cry-baby."

Syaoran shook his head with resentment, "Not at all…But can I ask you something?"

"Go right ahead. No ones stopping you…" Sakura said.

"Why were you scared from all those moans and screams?" Sakura froze. She was speechless. Then memories ran through her mind and then she clutched her head with her hands. Sakura was screaming and was starting to cry again. Sparkling new tears were falling onto her tear-stained face once again. Syaoran watched her agony and didn't know what to do.

Then Sakura started screaming words that didn't make sense to Syaoran, "IT WAS MY FAULT! SHE ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF ME!" Syaoran gazed at Sakura and then he drew her even closer; so close that Sakura could feel Syaoran's own breath.

"If you don't want to talk about it…It's fine by me." He spoke. Sakura looked at his amber eyes and smiled a "thank-you" to him. She slowly got out of his grasp and stood up.

She started walking towards the inn, "Thanks a lot Syaoran-kun. Sorry, but I have to cancel our little fight. Right now I'm not physically or emotionally fit to fight. It's getting late anyways, we better go."

Syaoran stood up and looked at her worriedly, "Kinomoto-"

But Sakura cut him off and turned to face him, "Call me Sakura…" with saying that she turned back and grabbed her fan and started heading towards the inn.

O

O

O

"ERIOL! HOW COULD YOU? DID YOU SEE HOW SAKURA CRIED?" yelled Tomoyo. Eriol and Tomoyo were both hiding in a tall tree when they saw what happened to Sakura and Syaoran. After Eriol made the groans and screams disappeared, they saw at the state Sakura was in, and ran back to their room. They finally returned into their room and both were starting to argue.

"It was your idea to do that Tomoyo. It's not all of my fault! You're the one who gave those ideas to me! I just chose the best ones!" Tomoyo scowled and turned her back on him.

But then she sighed and felt bad for hurting Sakura, "I totally forgot about that memory…." She said softly. But wasn't soft enough and Eriol heard her.

"Memory? What memory?" Tomoyo jolted; she was caught and there was no turning back.

She sighed again and then turned to Eriol, "Well, it all started when Sakura was seven…………"

O

O

O

Sakura opened to the room to hers and Syaoran's and took out her sleeping bag. She unrolled it and spread it on the floor. She quickly changed into her pajamas and took out the two pig-tails on her hair. She put the ribbons near the sink and left. After coming out of the bathroom Sakura saw Syaoran already in the room changed. He was wearing forest green pants and shirt. Syaoran was cleaning his sword once again and then after a while he put it back in his sheath. Hearing the door close he turned and saw Sakura already dressed for bed. He looked at her sullenly and spoke, "Sakura are you sure you're okay on sleeping on the floor? I could switch with you if you want…"

Sakura smiled at him kindly and waved her hands in front of her, "Oh, its okay. You won the game fair and square so you deserve the bed. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Syaoran looked at her unsurely, "If you say so. But we can still switch if you want…" Sakura shook her head and didn't say anything else. She climbed into her sleeping bag and covered herself. Syaoran was still looking at her and asked once more, "Sakura, about earlier…Why were you shouting as if it was your fault that you didn't do? What's more you said that someone almost died because of you. Do you want to talk about it?" Sakura said nothing and tears were falling once again from her eyes. But Syaoran did not see this since all he saw was her back. After hearing no reply he decided to drop the subject. He went into the bed and pulled the covers up to his chest and closed his eyes thinking what Sakura was shouting about in the forest.

O

O

O

Sakura tossed and turned in her sleeping bag and then woke up with a start. She was sweating and in the background thunder was clapping. She looked at the window and another startling clap of thunder made Sakura jump. Sakura clutched her head for she still had memories of the screaming from earlier. Sakura wiped off the sweat from her forehead and got up quietly. "_I need a glass of water…"_ she thought. Quietly tip-toeing out of the room not to wake Syaoran she left. Sakura climbed down the stairs and went to the main floor where there laid a bar that was opened 24/7. She went to the bartender and asked a glass of water. He nodded and gave her the glass. She thanked him and went to one of the tables to sit down. Sakura sat down and laid her head into her hands frustrated. She had a splitting headache and even now the memory was still floating in her head. Sighing deeply Sakura took a sip of water from her glass. At that time a hand was placed onto her shoulder;

Sakura turned quickly and saw Syaoran with a reassuring face, "Are you okay?" he asked. He took a seat beside her and stared.

Sakura nodded and replied, "Yes, I am…" but added, "…sorta." He looked at her puzzled. Sakura sighed, "In the forest when you were comforting me you heard me shout "It's all my fault. She almost died because of me!" You remember that don't you?"

Syaoran nodded, "Yeah, so what about it?"

"This was a long time ago and it stuck with me ever since…..You see…"

O

O

O

"_Mommy! Mommy! Come here!" shouted Princess Sakura. She was in the practice hall training on her fan. Her mother was in the back room reading a book about spells and tactics for battle. Sakura came running in the room clutching her fan tightly to her side. Nadeshiko looked up from the book and saw the flushed but happy faced Sakura._

"_What is it Sakura dear?" she asked softly._

_Sakura was smiling and panting at the same time, "I mastered a technique from the fan that Tomoyo's dad gave me! It took a long time but I did it!" _

_Nadeshiko smiled at her daughter proudly and hugged her tightly, "Good job my darling…Is that all you wanted to tell me?"_

_Sakura shook her head rapidly and replied, "Nope! Since I mastered it finally I want to use it on a fight! Since you are a sorceress and a ninja could I fight you?" _

_Nadeshiko looked at Sakura surprisingly but then smiled, "Of course. Now I must warn you, I will not go easy on you. Since I have put you into much training I want to see your skills, alright? I want you go hard on me as if I am an enemy, can you do that Sakura dear?" Sakura nodded and raced to the practice gym. Nadeshiko sighed and ripped part of her dress so she could move easily. She also took off her shoes and tied up her long dark silver hair into a ponytail. She entered into the gym and saw Sakura stretching. Sakura turned and saw that her mother was ready._

_But when she looked at how her mother was dressed she frowned, "Mother, why did you rip your beautiful dress? Now you look like some peasant!" _

_Nadeshiko laughed heartily at this statement and answered, "Oh Sakura dear, I ripped it so I could move around more freely." She glanced at the surroundings around her. "Hmm, I don't think this gym will do quite well. Come Sakura, we will battle in the small clearing of the forest." Nadeshiko exited the practice hall from the back door which led to the clearing in the forest near their castle. Sakura bounded after her mother and finally they came upon the clearing. Nadeshiko went to one side and Sakura took the other. Nadeshiko gazed at her daughter who was hesitantly clutching her fan, "Sakura, remember I want you to fight me as if you want me killed. Can you do this?" Sakura waited a moment and nodded slowly to her mother. Nadeshiko heaved a sigh and thought, "She may not be ready to do this. But I must see how she is progressing." Nadeshiko then shifted her weight and did some hand motions; Sakura clutched her fan tightly waiting for the attack. When Nadeshiko finished she shouted, "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Then beside her were two more replications of her. They all looked identical and Sakura became confused. _

_She quickly shook it off and took out her star key and held it in front of her, _

"_O Key that holds the power of the Stars_

_Show me your true form_

_Under the contract, I, Sakura command you_

_RELEASE!"_

_The key became a wand and then Sakura took out a card, "WOOD!" tree branches came out of the card and then Sakura pointed, "Wood strike the right one!" The branches squeezed the right one but it was a replication. The remaining two came running at Sakura and was about to punch her but Sakura jumped and went over them. She took out another card and summoned "The Thunder." _

_It came out and was about to struck Nadeshiko but she held out her hand and shouted, "SHIELD!" A dome came over her and the thunder was then disintegrated. Nadeshiko did some more hand motions and then shouted, "KATON! HOUSENGA NO JUTSU!" taking a deep breath she exhaled fire balls and were starting to strike Sakura; but she dodged each and every one of them. Taking this advantage of Sakura not paying attention to her Nadeshiko jumped and hid herself amongst the trees. After Sakura dodged each fire ball she glanced up and saw that her mother disappeared. Smirking she used this as an advantage, taking out her fan she unraveled it. Sakura bent her knees and lifted up the fan. It was still pretty heavy for her but she held out. _

_Raising it she shouted, "NINPOU FUUSAJIN (dust wind)!" she swung her fan and a great wind was overcoming Nadeshiko._

_She covered her face and opened one eye to observe what her daughter did "Interesting, Sakura used her charka to release a great wind that hits all enemies. But shouldn't it be hitting me by now?" But then she saw at the nearby branches that dust was coming out. Nadeshiko gasped and then the dust hit her, "I understand now, the force of the wind can make dust come out by branches, rocks or anything on the ground to blind their opponents." As more dust blinded her she lost balance and fell out of the tree. Feeling that she was falling Nadeshiko summoned another replica of herself and the replica took hold of her arm and swung her to another branch to prevent her self from falling to the ground. _

_Sakura saw her mom going to another branch, she lifted her fan again and shouted, "DAI KAMAITACHI NO JUTSU!" This time wind blades came out and it was going straight to her mom. Nadeshiko saw the wind blades coming at her and she couldn't do anything to protect her self. The blades slashed her body and one accidentally hit her in the chest that was close to her heart. Nadeshiko screamed of pain and started falling down. She finally landed and she laid there motionless. Sakura smiled and thought, "I did it! I beat mom!" She ran towards her mom who laid there with many cuts and gashes on her body. "Mommy! What did you think of that? Did I do well?...Mom?" Sakura stared at her mother who was still lying motionless; not moving a muscle. Sakura shook her a little, "Mommy? Are you okay?" Sakura leaned her head towards her mom's heart and heard it beat softly. She gasped and found out that her mom was nearly dying. "MOM! WAKE UP MOM! DON'T DIE ON ME!" Tears were flowing out of her eyes and then she screamed out, "GUARDS!" At once a trio of guards came at her aid and saw Queen Nadeshiko lying on the ground motionless and all the terrible gashes on her body. "Guards get the healer quickly! My mom is in a terrible state right now. Quickly, GO!" The soldiers gave a bow and ran for the healer. Sakura knew a little about healing jujutsu and she practiced on only cuts. Sakura made up her mind and was starting to heal the other gashes that she did. _

_When the healer came he saw Sakura trying to heal her mom's cuts and gashes, "Princess Sakura thank you for your assistance here. But please I will take over from here." Sakura nodded and more tears were starting to fall from her emerald eyes. Shortly after, King Fujitaka and Prince Touya came seeing at what the commotion was. _

_As the King saw at the state his wife his eyes widened and turned to Sakura, "WHAT HAPPENED HERE? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR MOTHER?" bellowed the King. Sakura looked down and told him the whole story of the fight. Each part of the story Fujitaka's face became redder and redder. At the end of the story he was as red as a tomato, "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR MOTHER! YOU ALMOST KILLED HER! DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU DID? DO YOU? WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?" Sakura's body was shaking as her father boomed at her. She didn't want to look at her older brother's face; but Touya's face was shocked. _

_Tears came streaming out of her eyes more quickly. She opened her mouth to speak but then they heard a small beautiful voice speak, "Fujitaka, please don't blame your daughter. She was only listening to what her mother was saying. I wanted to test out her skills. If you need to blame someone, blame me." Fujitaka took his face off Sakura and faced Nadeshiko. He saw her all healed and good as new. She was standing up but was trying to keep her balance. Helping her up was the healer who was smiling brightly. Nadeshiko face her daughter and smiled warmly, "Sakura, you did well. I am very proud of you. You will grow up to be a fine sorceress and ninja just like me." Sakura just stood there and tears of sadness were changed to tears of happiness. _

_Seeing her mother alive and well again she collapsed onto the ground and was starting to whimper, "Mother, I am so sorry at what I did…" she gasped out to her mother._

_Nadeshiko was walking up to her slowly when the King walked in front of her, "Nadeshiko, you shouldn't get up. You're still weak from the injuries your foolish daughter gave you."_

_Nadeshiko only glared at him with her piercing grey eyes, "For your information Fujitaka. She did a wonderful job on her fighting tactics-"_

"_But-"he started._

"_But nothing. I told her to fight me as if she wanted to kill me and she did just that."_

"_But-"_

"_Also she even tried to save me. I taught her some healing and she healed all of my wounds on my arms, legs, face and some of the ones that were on my body. Instead of punishing your daughter you should be thanking her! I wouldn't be here shouting at you if it wasn't for her and the healer!" Fujitaka was taken back at his wife's attitude towards him. He glanced at Sakura who was now standing up and her head was down. Nadeshiko passed her husband and gave Sakura a hug. "You did well my daughter. I am very proud of you." Sakura returned the hug and cried softly in her mother's arms._

O

O

O

"When my father realized at what I did to save my mom, he apologized for shouting at me. Now when ever I hear a scream it reminds me of my mom screaming out of pain…" concluded Sakura. It was two in the morning and Sakura and Syaoran were still awake. Syaoran looked at her as she looked at her glass of water. He was speechless and was still taking it all in. Sakura looked at him who was silent, "_He probably thinks I'm some freak…_" She got up from her seat and turned her back from him, "We better go to bed now. We still have to investigate on that guy." She started to walk but then was stopped by an embrace.

She turned her head and saw Syaoran staring at her, "I understand Sakura. I know how you feel. I almost killed my cousin, Meiling too. Don't worry about it though; it's all in the past. If you feel lonesome I am right here to cheer you up."

Sakura smiled and held his hands that were around her waist, "_He's so warm and caring. Arigato Syaoran-kun_." She thought.

After a minute or so he and said, "C'mon, lets go to bed." But then he noticed that Sakura was already asleep in his arms. Syaoran smiled and then lifted her up. He carried her to the room where they could sleep and find out more of the man with the black cloak the next day.

**_Hi peoples! That's Chapter 7 for you! Quite long is it not? Ahahahaha, I had a lot of fun doing this chapter. Added some flash backs and S+S fluff. Ehehehe…Please Read and Review! Opinions are most welcome! But please go a little easy on me…even though I love writing, my writing skills are not as great. Stay tune for Chapter 8! _**


	8. Chapter 8: The EarthDragon Shrine Part 1

**I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the ninja weapons, names or techniques used here.**

Chapter 8: The Earth Dragon Shrine Part 1

Sunrays hit the face of a sleeping Sakura. It shone her face that revealed everything about her; her beauty, kindness, and more. Shifting to the other side Sakura groaned and slowly opened her eyelids. Blinking out the blurriness from her eyes she saw that she was on a bed. Sitting up erectly she looked around, she was on the bed instead of the floor. She looked around where Syaoran was and saw him taking her place on the floor sleeping in his sleeping bag. She looked at him with unhappiness in her eyes, "_I made Syaoran-kun sleep on the floor. He probably didn't have a good sleep. Oh!_" Sakura saw Syaoran waking up from his sleep and he rubbed his eyes from the blurriness. Syaoran sat up and turned to where Sakura was sleeping. He then noticed she was staring at him.

He shifted uncomfortably in his sleeping bag and stuttered, "Wh-what's wr-wrong Sakura?"

"I made you sleep on the floor when it was me who was supposed too." She looked at him sadly and she was clutching her blanket tightly.

Syaoran blushed a bit and turned away, "Its okay, I didn't mind. You were already asleep last night when we were at the bar. So I just carried you to the bed."

"You didn't have to do that! It would have been easier if you just laid me on the floor!"

Syaoran looked at her kindly and replied, "I wanted you to have a restful night after that story you told me. It was my way of thanks."

Sakura smiled brightly and got out of bed and walked to where Syaoran was sleeping. She knelt beside him and hugged him tightly which made his blush as red as a tomato, "Thank you so much Syaoran-kun, for everything." She murmured.

Syaoran heard her; he smiled and returned the hug, "You're welcome Sakura."

They remained together when the door opened widely, "SAKURA-CHAN OHAYO GOZIUMASU!" boomed Tomoyo. She looked down and saw a redden Sakura and Syaoran who were hugging each other. They quickly let go of themselves and turned red even more. Tomoyo tittered a bit and behind her Eriol arrived.

His eyes widened as he saw how red they were, "Well Syaoran what did you do to seduce Kinomoto?" Both of them looked up and started to glare at Eriol. He laughed a bit and stuck up his hands with defense, "Haha, I'm sorry! I'm just kidding! Ah…….Syaoran?"

He saw Syaoran cracking his knuckles and then he held up a fist, "I'll count to ten before I cream you Eriol. You better run now….1….2….."

Eriol backed away from Syaoran and darted to the stairway, "Syaoran! I said I was sorry! What more do you want?"

"3…4…..10! Do you know what I want Eriol? I want you dead!" He then started to run after Eriol in his….pajamas. Tomoyo and Sakura watched the scene of Syaoran beating up Eriol.

They both smiled but one smiled evilly, "Well Tomoyo, now that you and I are alone…." She grabbed her fan and held it in front of Tomoyo.

Eyes widening she started to protest, "Sakura-chan, wait! I only laughed when I saw you two together! I didn't say any nasty comment like Eriol-kun! KYAAAAA!" She started running while Sakura opened her fan and was chasing her at the same time.

As each pair was busy by one another a small shadow was watching them from its room. "How noisy they are. I better hurry and prepare. Master doesn't like to be kept waiting. I need to hurry as soon as possible." It spoke. It then took another glance at the four and closed the door.

O

O

O

O

Sakura panted with exhaustion and finally cornered Tomoyo to a tree. Sakura chased Tomoyo everywhere in the inn and finally chased her to the outside. Syaoran already creamed Eriol and he was sitting on top of him so he wouldn't get away. Tomoyo was scared by the evil smile that Sakura gave, "Sakura-chan, please don't hurt me. You're best friend is asking this."

Sakura thought of this for a minute and then spoke, "Fine, since you're my best friend I won't hurt you…" Tomoyo sighed with relief, "But! I am allowed to hit you with the second stage of my fan, okay?" Tomoyo gaped at her as she saw Sakura fold the fan but stopped at the remaining two purple dots.

Tomoyo grumbled, "Fine…All this just because I laughed at her…" She walked past Sakura and went a few meters apart from her. "I don't want to hurt my back from hitting a tree." She said.

Sakura smiled, "Ready?" Tomoyo adjusted herself to her defense position and nodded. Sakura raised her fan and swung it. A giant force of wind was coming straight to Tomoyo and it hit her. She was then thrown up to the sky and she twirled around the air. But then landed gracefully on the ground and shook her arms. Syaoran and Eriol watched this and were quite surprised at seeing Tomoyo unharmed.

Eriol spoke while Syaoran was on top of him, "Tomoyo, how come you aren't hurt after that technique Kinomoto did?"

Tomoyo looked at him surprisingly but then laughed, "Oh, me and Sakura-chan always fought against each other. We always had little matches to practice our techniques." Eriol smiled and slowly got up and knocked off Syaoran off his back.

He brushed the dust off his pajamas and looked at everyone else; they were also in their pajamas still, "You know, we should get changed now. We're still in our pajamas…" Everyone looked at each other and darted off into their rooms. Sakura grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. She changed into a forest green tank top and baggy black shorts. She tied her hair into small pig-tails onto the sides of her head and wore black fighting gloves on her hands. Syaoran was already changed when Sakura came out; he was wearing black trainer pants and a dark blue shirt with cut off sleeves. Sakura walked towards her fan and key necklace that was near her drawers. She put the necklace over her head and tied the fan onto her back. Syaoran grabbed his sword and tied it to his waist. He also tied a pouch full of talismans onto his waist as well.

He looked up and saw Sakura adjusting her fan that was tied onto her back "Are you ready Sakura?"

Sakura looked up and nodded, "Mhmm! Tomoyo-chan and Hiiragizawa-kun should be ready by now." She opened the door and left the room. Ahead of her she saw Tomoyo and Eriol. They were both talking to each other. Tomoyo wore grey shorts and a blue shirt. Her hair was tied up with a pink ribbon on her ponytail and it left two straps of pink dangling in her hair. Eriol wore magician clothes. It was blue with dark black overlapping it. On the side and the sleeves of his robes was a golden sun. They faced Sakura and both smiled brightly and Sakura smiled back. She face Eriol and asked curiously, "So what are we doing today Hiiragizawa-kun?"

Eriol looked at her and smiled wider, "Call me Eriol Kinomoto-san."

Sakura blinked and nodded, "As long as you can call me Sakura."

He nodded back and saw Syaoran just coming out of the room and closing it behind him, "Well Sakura-san we have to find this man first. We'll do the same as last time; gather some information. We'll ask around the inn."

"Are we doing this separately Eriol-kun?" spoke Tomoyo.

Eriol shook his head, "No, we're doing this in partners instead. I'll go with Syaoran alright?"

Tomoyo nodded and grabbed Sakura's hand, "Let's go Sakura-chan. Eriol-kun we'll take the outside and we'll take the inside of the inn." She ran off dragging Sakura with her.

O

O

O

O

As they were asking people around if they saw any man with a black cloak and a bag, all answers turned out negative. Tomoyo and Sakura were resting on a rock after two hours of searching for information. Sakura put her head into her hands and stared at the sky, "Wonder how Syaoran-kun and Eriol-kun is doing…" Tomoyo looked at her with surprise. Sakura looked at her, "Hoe? What's wrong?"

Tomoyo blinked twice, "When have you been calling Li-kun Syaoran?" Sakura flushed and told her the story of what happened in the forest before the fight. Tomoyo nodded and listened intently. After Sakura finished she smiled broadly, "That's so cute! I wish I was there!" but Tomoyo thought quickly, "_Even if I was there I didn't hear what they were saying…_"

Sakura smiled, "Syaoran is really nice at times. He is really caring and thoughtful. For some reason I feel like I'm safe and protected when I am in his arms."

Tomoyo smirked and her eyes were starry eyed, "Sakura-chan, I think this is love…"

Sakura turned rapidly to Tomoyo and her cheeks had a small tint of red on them, "Th-that's not true Tomoyo-chan! I only like him as a friend! There's nothing between us!"

"Are you sure about that Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo.

"Of course! I am quite sure about it!" she remarked.

Tomoyo sighed tiredly, "Sakura-chan you may not see it but deep inside your heart you love Li-kun. But you have to look deeply in yourself. It may not come to you yet but never deny your feelings. They are always right when it comes to love." But Sakura wasn't listening she was lost in her own little world. Tomoyo sighed again and thought to herself, "_Sakura-chan I know you were listening to me. Why are you denying your heart and yourself?_"

O

O

O

O

"So Syaoran do you have a thing with Sakura-san?" asked Eriol out of the blue.

"WHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAT?" Syaoran was all red in the face and he blew up. Eriol chuckled at the reaction of his cousin and best friend. "Why are you saying this all of a sudden Eriol?" asked Syaoran hesitantly.

Eriol laughed, "Oh so you do love her then Syaoran?"

"No I DON'T! Sakura and I don't have anything between us!"

Eriol's eyes widened, "Oh, now you call her by her first name? Why you sly devil you…"

Syaoran was still flushed on the face and jammed his hands into his pockets and didn't say anything else. He then had an idea to get back at his cousin; "Sooo, how about you and Daidouji-san Eriol?" he nudged Eriol on the side and his face showed a light tint of red. Syaoran laughed hard, "So you love her Eriol! Awww, invite me to your guy's wedding!"

"You're so immature Syaoran…" Eriol said heavily.

"HAH! Look whose talking Eriol!" shot back Syaoran.

O

O

O

O

All four met in Eriol and Tomoyo's room. Sakura sat on the bed, Tomoyo sat on the floor with a pillow in her hand, Eriol was sitting on a chair and Syaoran was leaning on the wall with his hands behind his head. It was silent and all of them were tired after four hours of trying to find information, "Find anything you two?" asked Eriol breaking the silence. "Iie...(no). No one saw a man with a black cloak or anyone carrying a bag with rounded objects, how about you two?" asked Sakura.

Syaoran eyed Eriol and he nodded, "Yes, we got some info on him from the innkeeper." Both girls looked up and gazed at Eriol. "Well, the innkeeper said that the man signed in about a day before we did and he was carrying a bag with rounded objects. He never checked the bag. Also the man gave his name…." They continued gazing at him and he continued, "His name was Hibiki Iruka."

There was a still silence and this time Sakura broke it, "So does any of you know the name of this guy?" Two shook their heads except Eriol, "Anything else Eriol-kun?"

"The innkeeper said that the man was going up to the shrine tomorrow morning." Again everyone was silent, "Okay, so now we know when this man is going so I think we should be one step ahead of him. We will leave this afternoon."

"What? This afternoon! That's way too early! Why?" protested Sakura.

Eriol was about to explain but Syaoran interrupted him, "We have to Sakura. If we leave by this afternoon we can take the weapon away from him."

"What? Steal it! So now we're the thieves?" shouted Tomoyo.

"You don't understand Tomoyo. We have to steal it to protect it. We have to steal each one to protect it from their master's servants." Reasoned Eriol.

Sakura nodded with agreement and got up from the bed and opened the door, "Right, we should get preparing now. So I'm going ahead and pack, okay?" She left the room.

Syaoran stood up straight and followed Sakura saying, "Hey wait for me Sakura." He also left the room.

Only Eriol and Tomoyo were left and then Eriol stood up and walked to his bag, "C'mon Tomoyo we should get ready now." Tomoyo nodded and stood up. She grabbed her bag and opened the drawers that contained her clothes and neatly folded them into her bag.

O

O

O

O

When Syaoran entered to their room he saw that Sakura was taking out clothes from her drawer and was dropping them on the floor, "Ta-ku, can't you be a little neater Sakura? At least pack while not messing up the room."

Sakura glowered at him and resumed her "packing." She then heard Syaoran taking out clothes from his drawer and placing them into his bag. Sakura then packed at least two outfits and other clothes that were important. She then packed her sleeping bag, pillow, and a spare blanket. Remembering Kero still sleeping in the second drawer with her other clothes. She sighed, "_I'm sorry Kero-chan, but I can't take you with me. I want to do this on my own without your help…I'm sorry._" She then zipped up her bag closing it. She walked to her fan that was leaning on the wall; she grabbed it and tied it onto her back. She walked back to her bag and swung it behind her. Sakura then walked to the balcony and peered at the mountain which laid the special weapon of a dragon.

"You okay Sakura?" spoke a voice behind her. She jumped a bit and saw Syaoran. Who was gazing at her worriedly.

She turned around and smiled at him, "Yes I'm fine, nothings wrong." But her eyes fell onto the ground. "It's just that I'm worried who this guy is. He might be there ahead of us. He could have left now and already miles away. This is happening because of some stupid prophecy…."

Syaoran placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up, "Don't worry Sakura. Whoever this guy is, we will beat him before he does. Even if he does get there before us we can kill him and steal it back…"

Sakura then smiled, "Thanks Syaoran…" He nodded. Sakura walked past him and headed out the door, "Coming?" Syaoran nodded and smiled and followed Sakura out the door. Both went out to the hallway and glanced around; Tomoyo and Eriol weren't there to meet them. Curious, Sakura went to their room and knocked softly on the surface and opened the door. There was Tomoyo and Eriol scrambling around the room preparing there things for the mountain climb.

Tomoyo looked at the door and saw Sakura standing there with Syaoran behind her, "Sakura-chan! We're almost ready. I just need to find a few more things….Ah! Here it is!" Tomoyo was opening a drawer and took out a couple of hair ties and three cooking utensils. She placed them into her bag and zipped it closed. Tomoyo swung the bag to her back and stepped out of the room but glanced back, "Eriol-kun are you ready? You said yourself that we have to leave early and you're the one keeping us up." With saying that she waited for him at the hall. Eriol took one last spell book from his drawer; he tucked it into his bag and closed the bag firmly.

Swinging it onto his back he glanced at everyone, "Ready. C'mon, we have to be there before this Iruka person does." Everyone nodded and left their rooms.

They left the inn and stopped at three trails each of them didn't know which trail led where. Eriol took out the map and looked at it. He glanced up, "This may take less than four days…" He smiled.

Sakura looked at him, "What? I thought Syaoran-kun said that it would take a week to reach the top."

She glanced at Syaoran who shrugged at her, "It was just a calculation Sakura, I didn't know for sure."

Tomoyo crept up behind Eriol and also glanced at the map, "Hmmm, it seems the one on the left leads to the shrine of the Earth Dragon. I wonder what weapon it used before it became a stone."

Eriol closed the map and pointed to the left, "Well if it's located there we shall go there. Come on group, we should be at least a quarter done when night falls." Everyone nodded and turned to the trail on the left.

O

O

O

O

At first when they started they were in a beautiful forest with beautiful flowers and cute furry animals. But then all of a sudden the climate and landscape changed. The gorgeous green forest turned into dull trees with no life springing forth. All was covered by a blanket of snow. Sakura looked around at the dieing trees and plants around her, "What happened? How come it turned into a forest of death all of a sudden?"

Eriol who was continuing to walk replied, "There all becoming dead because we're starting to climb up the mountain. There is hardly any sunshine to make them grow. It is like a forever winter." Sakura eyes dropped at the sound of a forever winter. Eriol was right, they were already stepping into snow and the temperature was slowly dropping. But Sakura wasn't that cold because of the long walk. As the crisp cold wind blew into her face she chattered a bit; okay, maybe she was wrong. She paused and grabbed her spare blanket that was tucked nicely in her bag. She wrapped it around her body to keep away the cold air. Sakura stared at the snowy top of the Mountain of Konoha.

Then a soft flake of snow passed her eyes, she blinked and looked around herself, "It's snowing…" she softly said. Another than another flake of gentle snow passed her. The rest of the group also saw the snow and stopped at their tracks to look at it.

Eriol frowned unhappily and turned to the three, "We must keep walking. I feel a storm might hit later on. So we must hurry and walk as much as we can." He sternly spoke. With haste he turned back and continued to walk. Tomoyo and Syaoran started following him but Sakura remained where she was standing.

Tomoyo turned to her and said, "Sakura-chan, hurry or you'll be left behind!" Sakura blinked and started jogging back to the group.

She walked up to Tomoyo and scratched her head, "Hehehe, sorry about that." Tomoyo nodded and the four of them started walking again while the snow was slowly descending from the dark grey sky.

About three hours later the four were caught in a blizzard. It was blinding and no one saw where they were. Trudging in the ankle length snow Sakura was frozen. She couldn't feel her feet or anything else on her body. Sakura chattered and looked at Tomoyo; who was wrapped in her blanket also. Her eyes were squinting to see where she was going. Then she glanced at Eriol who stopped abruptly, "Guys we have to stop. We can't continue on in this blizzard."

Sakura nodded with agreement, "I agree, I can't feel my hand in front of my face!"

Syaoran groaned, "You don't have to use your hands, just use your feet."

Sakura glared at him, "Why don't I just use my fist?" She looked around the surroundings and saw nothing but heavy white snow covering everything around them. "How are we going to find shelter in a stupid blizzard like this?" All of them looked at each other; they couldn't think of anything. Sakura closed her eyes shut and was starting to think. After a moment she snapped her eyes opened and clapped, "THAT'S IT!" She took out her key necklace and turned it to a wand. She searched through her pocket and took out two cards, "The Snow and The Fiery."

Tomoyo looked at Sakura dumbfounded, "Why those two?"

Sakura just grinned at her and spoke, "Just you wait. It will do us very good indeed." She threw "The Snow" card in front of her and struck it with her wand, "Snow!" A white person with robes as white as snow came before Sakura, "Snow, take this blizzard away!" The person nodded and lifted it up its hand. It then opened its palm and a great wind was coming out of her hand. The wind blew all the blizzard clouds away and the started to become clear. The person returned to the card and Sakura nodded. She looked and saw a wall of rock covered in snow. She walked up to it and threw "The Fiery" card in front of her and struck it. A woman with fire as hair and ears as long as an elf was surrounded in fire. She then engulfed one part of the wall and then the fire disintegrated. When the smoke cleared a cave was made. Sakura smiled as "The Fiery" card returned to her. She turned around and looked at her friends who were impressed, "C'mon! We can stay here for the night." Indeed, it was dark. After "The Snow" card cleared away the clouds the sky was dark and had stars glimmering and shining all there might. Sakura walked into the cave and the remaining three followed. The cave was big enough to fit every single one of them. It wasn't cozy but they thought it was good enough for the night. Sakura sighed, "Eriol we need some light…I can't see anything." Eriol nodded and snapped his fingers. At once the cave was engulfed with a bright light.

Tomoyo collapsed onto the ground and groaned, "We walked for so long. Eriol when do you think we will arrive at the shrine?"

Eriol leaned on the wall and crossed his arms; he thought for a minute and smiled warmly at Tomoyo, "We should arrive at the shrine the day after tomorrow. If we keep this up, maybe even earlier." Tomoyo smiled and laid her back on the stony ground.

After a moment she shivered, "Li-kun, do you know any fire magic to heat this cave up? If Sakura used "Fiery" we would be all a crisp." Syaoran nodded and took out five fire talismans from his pouch. He chanted a few words and laid them on the ground. At that instant the talismans shot out a fire that warmed up the whole cave. Everyone sighed with relief and remained silent. Sakura stared at the fire and wrapped her arms around her legs for more warmth. She remained quiet and thought of a something that happened earlier.

O

O

O

O

_Then a soft flake of snow passed her eyes, she blinked and looked around herself, "It's snowing…" she softly said. Another than another flake of gentle snow passed her. The rest of the group also saw the snow and stopped at their tracks to look at it. Sakura smiled as she looked at each snowflake, but then her smile disappeared quickly when she saw someone in a black cloak pass through a couple of bushes. Sakura blinked twice wondering if she imagined it all. Rubbing her eyes she was continuing to stare at the place where she saw a person with a black cloak. _

_Then she heard a familiar female voice speak, "Sakura-chan, hurry or you'll be left behind!" Sakura blinked back to reality and turned to see Tomoyo staring at her. She started jogging towards her and sneaked another look but made up her mind that it was her imagination._

O

O

O

O

"Ah, Tomoyo-chan?" Tomoyo turned to Sakura while she was cooking a hot stew for them to eat.

While she stirred the hot broth she smiled, "What is it Sakura-chan? Is something wrong?"

Sakura stretched out her legs that were curled up and laid them in front of her, "Did you see anything strange while we were walking up the mountain?"

Tomoyo stopped stirring and lifted the ladle up to her lips and tasted the broth, "Mmmm, I think that's pretty good…Oh? Something strange? I don't think so, why do you ask Sakura-chan?"

Sakura shifted uneasily and looked up at Tomoyo and faked a smile, "Oh nothing. I thought I saw something but I think my eyes were playing tricks on me that time." Tomoyo shrugged and was now putting meats, potatoes and some vegetables in the broth. After, she started stirring for a couple of minutes. When all the vegetables, potatoes and meat were softened she took another taste.

Lifting the ladle to her lips she smiled brightly, "Ahhh! I think it's done. Come and get it you guys!" She put the ladle in the soup and grabbed her bag. She took out four

bowels and spoons. She each gave them there's. Sakura smiled when she retrieved hers; taking the ladle she poured her soup into the bowel about half way. She walked back to a spot in the corner and tasted it.

Sakura smiled broadly when she tasted the luscious broth with the extra ingredients, "Tomoyo-chan, this is so good! How did you learn how to do this when we're not even allowed to cook since we're princesses?"

Tomoyo smiled at the comment, "I have my ways. I secretly took cooking lessons with my cook. She is really nice and she swore that she wouldn't tell a soul about our secret lessons."

Sakura stared at her with awe, "Su-goi… (amazing)" Tomoyo tittered at Sakura's reaction and turned her head where the other boys were eating her stew.

She smiled and spoke to Eriol, "Well, what do you think Eriol-kun? Is it good?"

Eriol who was eating it with well manners put down his bowel and stared at Tomoyo's amethyst eyes and smiled kindly, "It's very good Princess Tomoyo." He winked at her and she blushed a tint of red.

She then turned to Syaoran who was eating his food like a wolf, "Well Li-kun I see that you really like my cooking. Just telling by your face tells me everything." She laughed and Syaoran just glowered at her and continued eating. They all were eating quietly and it felt awkward to them. It was so quiet that Tomoyo couldn't take it anymore, "Okay, that's it! I hate this stupid quietness! Someone speak or start up a conversation! This silence is driving me crazy!" She gathered all her charka to one hand and punched the floor of the cave. The whole floor was cracking and starting to fall apart but then Eriol flicked his hand and the rocks were back to normal. Tomoyo was breathing heavily and her face was red that she looked like she was going to explode.

Eriol walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders, "Now, now calm down my sweet. It doesn't look good when you have an angry look on that beautiful face of yours…" Tomoyo blushed furiously and calmed down. Eriol smiled and dropped his hands from her shoulders.

Sakura sighed, "Get used to it. When ever there's nothing to talk about she grows impatient and starts to explode. Tomoyo-chan loves talking, isn't that right Tomoyo-chan?" she gave her a sly smile and Tomoyo turned her head with her nose sticking up.

Eriol smiled, "Well that strength of hers is useful Sakura-san. We may need it someday on our journey." Sakura nodded with agreement, but then she heard a light snoring in the corner. She turned and saw Syaoran already curled in his sleeping bag.

Sakura blinked at him, "Already asleep? Wow, all we did was walk. I wonder what tired him out."

"Well he's got the right idea," Eriol said while taking out his sleeping bag, "We should be sleeping too. We have to have an early start tomorrow." Tomoyo was already climbing into her sleeping bag; Sakura was the only one not ready for bed. Sighing, she took out her sleeping bag and laid it in front of her.

She climbed in and shut her eyes saying, "Eriol-kun, lights." Eriol groggily took out his hand and snapped; the lights went off.

_**A/N: Well, that's Chapter 8 for you! What did you think, are they really denying their love for each other? Ahahahaa. Oh well, please Read and Review! Stay tuned for Chapter 9 folks!**_


	9. Chapter 9: The EarthDragon Shrine Part 2

**I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the ninja techniques used or any of the names being used from Naruto.**

Chapter 9: The Earth Dragon Shrine Part 2

"Ready to go everyone? C'mon Sakura we can't wait all day!" spoke Eriol on one magnificent morning. The sky was clear and the sun was brightly shining. It made the white snow glitter like a polished jewel. Everyone was ready to set out except, well, for Sakura. She had woken up late because she didn't have her usual alarm clock to wake her up; Kero. He was the one who usually woke her when she spent her days in the castle training and living happily. Sakura scrambled and stuffed her sleeping bag inside her backpack. She hastily slipped on her shoes and met up with her friends who were waiting at the mouth of the cave.

Smiling foolishly she replied, "Haha...sorry about that. Kero-chan is usually the one who wakes me up…." Tomoyo tittered while Syaoran groaned with disgust.

"So you tell me that a stuff animal wakes you up every morning." Syaoran said dryly.

Sakura glared at him, "Kero-chan isn't a stuff animal, he's a guardian."

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!" A yellow animal with enormous ears and two black dots as eyes and a short tail came out of no where and appeared in front of Syaoran's face.

Sakura jumped of surprise and thought that she was dreaming. She looked at the small yellow animal intently and stuttered, "K-Kero-chan? Wh-what are y-you doing here?"

Kero turned and faced Sakura, "I told you Sakura, I said I won't stand around while you're facing danger. Also I am not letting that gaki talk behind my back and call me a "stuff animal." I won't make him slip that easily." He turned back to Syaoran who had his arms crossed in front of his chest.

He scoffed and sniggered at Kero, "Oh…? You think you can beat me up? You're just a small stuff animal who isn't useful at all. I'm surprised at why Sakura keeps you. I guess she keeps you as a servant?"

POP!

Sakura looked at Kero who was blazing with anger, "Hoeee…." Kero's face was growing red and a vein popped on his forehead. Sakura backed away from the two and using hand motions she told Eriol and Tomoyo to back away.

Kero gave Syaoran a piercing glare and shouted, "Hah! You know what gaki? You're all talk and no action. You're mouth is your only weapon to defend yourself."

"What was that?" snapped Syaoran. He was about to say something else but then saw Kero glow. The two wings from his back started to grow immensely large and it covered Kero. Then a Clow circle formed beneath him and then the wings separated themselves. Revealing was a lion animal with a forehead protector on his head. It had a red jewel on it. Kero had two fangs coming out of his mouth and he started growling at Syaoran. Syaoran froze and saw the "big" Kero. He hesitantly stepped back as Kero was walking up to him; but then Kero stopped. Syaoran eyed him suspiciously and stopped stepping back. Kero than sprung at Syaoran at a quick rate that Syaoran had no time to react. Then in a moment Syaoran was on the ground while a gigantic paw was over him.

Kero laughed triumphantly, "So gaki, what do you think of my true form? If you cross my path again this will happen…" He turned his head and faced a thick tree, and Syaoran followed his gaze. Kero opened his mouth and then a flame started to climb out, he exhaled and beam of fire hit the tree and it burned instantly. Syaoran gulped as the tree started to burn and turning itself to ash.

Sakura walked up to Kero and shouted, "Kero-chan! Don't even think about burning up anyone. If you lay one paw on Syaoran-kun, you'll-"

"WHAT IS WITH THE FIRST NAME BASIS SAKURA?" interrupted Kero. "YOU ACTUALLY ALLOWED HIM TO CALL YOU BY YOU'RE FIRST NAME?"

"Yes Kero-chan, I allowed him. If you get to know him, he isn't all that bad." Kero huffed while removing his paw from Syaoran's back.

He turned his head, "I can't believe that you like him. If he lays one finger on y-"

"Kerberos." Kero stopped talking at the sound of his real name. But he noticed that it wasn't his master but his formal master; Eriol or Clow Reed. He saw Eriol with a stern face and Kero lowered his head. Even though Eriol was the reincarnation of Clow Reed Kero still gave him respect.

Sakura sighed and patted Kero on the head, "It's okay Kero-chan, just please don't do anything reckless."

Kero nodded his head and shot an angry look on Syaoran who was dusting of his clothes, "Just keep away Sakura, gaki. I'll be watching you and if you harm her in anyw-"

He was interrupted by a throat being cleared. Kero saw Sakura looking at him sternly and he decided to keep quiet. He turned back to his temporary form and floated to Sakura's shoulder, "Fine, fine, I won't say anything else."

Sakura nodded and smiled at the group, "Ready? Let's go!" They all nodded and started to follow Eriol up a hill to the shrine. After a few hours of walking Sakura turned her head and asked Kero, "Kero-chan, how did you find me here? I didn't leave you a note or anything."

Kero just smiled widely and patted her shoulder with his small paw, "I just followed your aura. It's very obvious; it seems you're letting everyone where you are in the world."

Sakura grinned sheepishly, "Ooops, I guess I'm kinda obvious."

Kero laughed softly and patted her shoulder again, "Well you should try to conceal it now." Sakura nodded and closed her eyes, she thought of everything to conceal her aura and then she felt a tap on her shoulder…..again, "That's it Sakura, there I think that is good enough." Sakura nodded and caught up to Syaoran she placed a hand on his shoulder.

He jumped at the touch and turned around quickly seeing Sakura looking at him with surprise, "Syaoran-kun? What's wrong?"

He breathed hard and slowly came composed, "I was kind of surprised. I didn't even feel your aura; usually I know when you're coming and all."

Sakura laughed, "I forgot, Kero-chan told me to hide my aura so I won't be that obvious." Kero and Syaoran were starting to glare at each other while Sakura was explaining to him. When she finished she noticed that the two were still glaring at each other, "Ok, stop it you two! This is getting childish, and Syaoran-kun were you even listening to what I was saying?" Both stopped glaring and Syaoran fumbled with his words making stupid excuses. Sakura shook her head and repeated what she said, "I said, you should conceal your aura too. We're probably really obvious having our aura's exposed." Syaoran nodded and concealed his aura. Sakura than left Syaoran and went to tell Eriol the same message. After he heard it he nodded and concealed his. She then fell behind to walk with Tomoyo, who was silent. Sakura looked at her strangely, "Tomoyo-chan? Are you okay? You don't seem yourself." Tomoyo stopped walking and her head was down. Sakura walked closer to Tomoyo and looked at her face. She saw her eyes were glazed and then a fist hit her in the stomach which sent Sakura flying right into a wall of rock. Eriol and Syaoran saw Sakura fly and hit her back on the rocks. They turned and saw Tomoyo in her offensive stance.

Eriol looked at Tomoyo more closely and he gasped, "She's possessed! Someone is controlling Tomoyo. Argh!" He just dodged a kick from Tomoyo and then he summoned his staff. Tomoyo came at him and was sending him kicks and punches from each side. He dodged each one with his staff and then he swung his staff at her and she dodged it.

She was a few meters from them and she then did hand motions after she was done she softly spoke, "Chidori…(Lightening Edge)" She put down her right hand and her left hand held her right firmly. Then a blue static was forming around her eyes and then a blue orb was formed around her hand.

Sakura staggered and when she saw the blue orb she gasped, "Chidori…shoot. Eriol-kun, Syaoran-kun! We have to get out of here! That technique that Tomoyo-chan is about to use could kill us!" Both of the boys looked at her with wide eyes. Then all of a sudden Tomoyo came sprinting towards Sakura and raised her arm towards her. Sakura quickly summoned her wand and cried, "FLY!" She jumped and wings sprouted on her back. She flapped them and looked down at Tomoyo who was looking at her. Tomoyo than jumped from rock to rock to reach Sakura she then came close enough and swung her arm at her. Sakura quickly took out her fan and swung it quickly. The wind sent Tomoyo back and she hit her back on the ground. The Chidori disappeared from her right hand and she reached to her pouch; she took out five shurikens and released them at to Syaoran. He quickly uncheathed his sword and deflected each one with apparent ease.

After he deflected each one he noticed that Tomoyo wasn't anywhere in sight, "Where did she go?" He looked around and then out of no where a hand came from the ground and grabbed his ankle. He gasped and then was pulled down to the ground leaving only his head above. He couldn't move and he saw Tomoyo looking down at him. She took out a kunai and raised her arm, she than brought down her arm and Syaoran shut his eyes but he didn't feel any pain. He looked up and saw Eriol in front of him who was holding his staff and blocked the kunai knife. Tomoyo than jumped away from Syaoran and was at least three meters away from him.

Sakura landed next to Eriol, "Help Syaoran-kun out of the ground, I'll handle this."

Eriol looked at her, "But-"

"Just go Eriol-kun. I can handle Tomoyo." He nodded and went to where Syaoran was trapped.

Sakura than did hand motions and said, "Kirigakure no jutsu (Hidden Mist Skill)." Then a thick mist covered the battle scene and Tomoyo was looking around where her "enemies" were. Sakura now had the chance to get Eriol, Syaoran and herself a few yards away from Tomoyo. She turned to Eriol who was now holding Syaoran by his arm. She ran towards them, "C'mon we have to find a safe place to stay before Tomoyo-chan finds us. Right now I bought us some time for us to escape." Eriol nodded and dragged Syaoran to higher level. They jumped from rock to rock and landed on a cliff. "Kero-chan take care of Syaoran-kun please. Let's go Eriol-kun." Kero floated towards Syaoran and nodded. Eriol followed Sakura and jumped down from the cliff where they left Syaoran. He separated from Sakura to find the person controlling her. Sakura stood on a rock and was thinking of what her next strategy should be.

Back at Tomoyo, she took out a scroll from her pouch and unravelled it. She bit her thumb and placed her blood on the scroll. She rolled it up again and held the scroll; she did hand motions with it and at the last hand motion she spoke, "Ninpou Kuchiyous Doton Tsuiga no jutsu (summoning move, Earth Element: Dogging Fangs)." She then placed the scroll on the ground and words were starting to flow out of the scroll and into the Earth. The ground began to shake like an Earthquake.

While Sakura was trying to strategize she felt a rumble on the rock. She jumped off the rock but still felt the shaking, then out of no where a dog came out of the ground and bit her leg and another one bit the other. Sakura couldn't move because the two dogs were holding her down. Then a whole bunch of dogs came out of the ground and held the other parts of her body and Sakura became immobilized. Sakura tried to move but each dog held her down. Then a shadow came out of the mist and it was Tomoyo.

Tomoyo walked up to her, "Even if I can't find you in this mist I can use my nose. Since I don't have a strong keen of smell I summoned my dogs to find you." Sakura grunted, "Squirm all you want Sakura, those dogs will hold your place." She then placed her right hand down again and the Chidori appeared again. Sakura gulped and tried to move but she couldn't, "It's over Sakura…" Tomoyo softly spoke. She then pushed her arm towards Sakura and was near her chest when Tomoyo suddenly stopped. Her body couldn't move. Tomoyo turned and saw another Sakura behind her. She was holding a charka string and it was surrounded around Tomoyo's body, "Huh, a Kage Bunshin (replication)." She turned back to the other Sakura and saw that it disappeared, Tomoyo was right it was a replica. Tomoyo grunted but she couldn't move.

Sakura held Tomoyo to her place and didn't allow her to move anywhere. She walked up to Tomoyo and raised her fist at her, "Tomoyo, snap out of it!" She brought down her fist and punched her in the side of the face. It made Tomoyo stumble and fall. Heaving deeply Sakura's eyes were filled with tears, "You're being controlled. Don't let them do this!" Tomoyo rubbed off the dirt from her face. She remained silent and then she raised her right hand. She raised her two fingers and it started to glow blue. She then put her fingers to the chakra string and it snapped instantly.

Sakura looked at her shocked and Tomoyo smiled grimly, "The only way to break a chakra string is chakra itself. You should know that Sakura-chan, I was the one who taught that to you." Sakura positioned herself to a defensive stance and waited for Tomoyo to come at her. Tomoyo took out a kunai knife and charged at Sakura. With swift moves she reached her and swung her arm. Sakura quickly pulled out her wand and blocked it. Straining at the strength; Sakura pushed Tomoyo and jumped away from her. But as she was in the air Tomoyo jumped also and kicked her on the side. She then threw the kunai at Sakura and it landed on her arm. Sakura winced at the pain and clutched her arm.

"You should be more careful Sakura-chan, we don't want you dead yet." She landed on the ground and looked where Sakura was, but was hidden in the grey mist. Sakura who was concealed took out a pink card, "The Windy."

She threw up and called out to the card, "Windy lend me your powers and bind Tomoyo!" A woman shaped with wind came out of the card and came at Tomoyo. Tomoyo was able to dodge some of Windy's attacks but was quickly bind afterward. Windy brought Tomoyo to Sakura not letting her go. Sakura walked up to her, "Tomoyo I know you are not like this. Please snap out of it!"

Tomoyo smiled evilly and took out another kunai knife and held it towards her neck, "Well, if I can't kill you I'll just kill your friend." She was about strike herself when she stopped all of a sudden. She dropped the knife and her legs gave in and she fell onto the ground. Windy unbound Tomoyo and returned to the card. She put her hands to her head and started to scream, "Wh-what is happening to me? How…this can't be…"

Hands clutching her head tightly, Sakura watched the whole thing. _Eriol-kun must have found him._ She thought.

Tomoyo started screaming at the top of her lungs, "AAAAAA! I'M LOSING CONTROL! I have to…..GET OUT OF HERE!" She put her hands together to cancel the technique and a blue spirit came out of Tomoyo and then she fell on the ground.

Sakura ran up to Tomoyo and knelt beside her, "Tomoyo-chan! Tomoyo-chan! Can you hear me?" She held Tomoyo's head on her thighs to help rest her.

Then she saw Tomoyo slowly open her eyelids half-way, "Sa...Sakura...chan?" Sakura smiled with relief and saw that Tomoyo was okay.

Sakura helped Tomoyo up on her feet, "Are you okay Tomoyo-chan? You aren't hurt are you?"

Tomoyo shook her head groggily and softly spoke, "What happened? I don't remember what I did. Ah! Sakura-chan, you're hurt? Oh no…" Sakura looked at her puzzled. "I did this didn't I…I remember that someone was controlling me and were speaking my words. Also I had no control on my body." With tears in Tomoyo's amethyst eyes she hugged Sakura tightly, "SAKURA-CHAN! GOMEN (I'm sorry)!"

She started shaking and Sakura hugged her back, "Daijobou Tomoyo-chan. You don't have to worry." Tomoyo sniffed and released Sakura. Both of the girls stood up and Sakura took out "The Windy" card once again. "WINDY, BLOW AWAY THIS MIST!" Coming out of the card once again Windy raised her arms and a gust of wind blew away the mist. When the mist cleared they saw Eriol walking towards them with a limp body of a man that was being dragged behind him. The girls ran up to him and saw the unconscious man.

"This was the man controlling you Tomoyo. It appears to be the same man from earlier before when he attacked us by suprise."

Tomoyo's eyes widened, "Otashi? But I thought the guy we were pursuing was Iruka. So do you think Iruka sent Otashi to ambush us to buy time?"

"Eriol's eyes wandered to Otashi, "It seems that way Tomoyo." They all stared at Otashi for some time and then he started to wake up.

His eyes flashed opened and got up quickly but could not move; he was bounded by a rope, "What the-? Where am I? YOU!" He glared at Eriol who was smiling at him. "How did you dispel my technique?"

Eriol continued to smile at Otashi, "It was quite simple actually. I know a lot more magic than you do Otashi-san. I had to locate where you were controlling Tomoyo first, that was quite simple. You were in a very obvious spot, the trees. As soon as I found you, I just had to lodge myself into Tomoyo's mind. When I saw you in her mind, I had to do was beat you up a bit." Otashi bit his bottom lip and looked away from Eriol. Eriol shrugged his shoulders and looked at Tomoyo and Sakura, "Well I think we should tie him to somewhere so he won't get away." He looked around and dragged Otashi to a tree. He then snapped his fingers and the rope lengthen itself and tied Otashi. Eriol turned and then stopped abruptly, "Oh yes, before I forget…" He snapped his fingers again and all the weapons that Otashi had came out of his clothes and were thrown to a far away shrub.

Otashi grunted and squirmed all his might but couldn't move. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! YOU HEAR ME! YOU WILL PAY!" He continued shouting as the three started to walk towards Syaoran. They met up with him and saw that Kero was holding down Syaoran. He was in his true form and he was beginning to get annoyed at Syaoran struggling under him.

Eriol laughed, "You can let go now Kerberos. We have to be at the shrine. We're pretty close it should take us an hour or so." Kero nodded and looked at the top of the mountain.

He saw a little roof in sight and Kero squinted, "So that's the Earth Dragon's shrine." Everyone met his gaze and saw the little roof. Syaoran staggered up and glowered at Kero.

Tomoyo walked up to Syaoran and bent her head down, "Gomen Li-kun."

Taken by surprise, Syaoran shrugged, "Whatever, it doesn't matter. You couldn't help it."

Tomoyo nodded slowly and walked to Eriol next, "Gomen Eriol-kun. I almost killed you by the Chidori."

Eriol laughed heartily, "It's alright Tomoyo. I'm just happy you're back to normal." Tomoyo smiled sweetly to him as a thank-you. He nodded back and started walking up to the trail that led to the shrine. The others followed him and then Eriol stopped; they were about ten minutes away from the shrine when Eriol stopped abruptly.

Sakura with a curious look on her face asked Eriol, "Eriol-kun, why are we stopping? The shrine is up ahead, we're so close!" Eriol put his hand up to silence her.

She shut her mouth and Tomoyo walked up to her, "Sakura-chan don't you feel that aura?"

Sakura breathed and felt a dark purple aura swirling around her, "It's someone with extraordinary power…" she breathed. Tomoyo nodded and jumped to a rock that was close to the shrine. She crouched and peered over a rock and she saw someone approaching the shrine. Tomoyo looked back down to the group and waved her hands that someone was approaching.

"_Tomoyo, you have to stop him from getting the weapon. You have to distract him some how._" He spoke through Telepathy and Tomoyo nodded. She took out a kunai and threw it at the person. Noticing the kunai he dodged it and looked around who threw the kunai. Then Tomoyo threw five shrurikens at the person who dodged each one. Tomoyo jumped up from her spot while holding a kunai. She landed and started to run towards the cloaked person and threw her kunai and it struck the person's arm. As the individual took out the kunai it started charging at Tomoyo with the kunai.

Tomoyo was ready with another kunai at hand and then from behind her she heard a shout, "DAI KAMAITACHI NO JUTSU!" A gust of wind blew past Tomoyo and hit the person who was charging at her. The character flew back and hit her back on a tree and gasped. The cloaked person fell onto the ground and the hood that was covering his/her face started to fall back. Revealing under the hood was deep crimson red hair that was tied up into a ponytail that reached down to the middle of her back. She had a pair of stunning silver eyes and had a light tan color on her skin. She was magnificently beautiful in a dark way. She huffed with stress and took off her cloak, revealing black tank top with forest green shorts. On the back she had a large shuriken that was almost the size of her self. She stood up erectly and with her eyes scanned both Tomoyo and Sakura.

She glared at them, "Who do you think you are?" She took off the shuriken from her back and was getting ready to throw it. After a few seconds she threw it at Sakura and Tomoyo. The speed of which the giant shuriken travelled was remarkable. But they both dodged it easily and just as Sakura landed she swung her fan once again. Dozens of wind blades came out of Sakura's fan and each and every single one of them hit the woman. The blades of wind cut and gashed her arms and legs. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

Sakura smiled to herself, "Well that was pretty easy wasn't it Tomoyo-chan?" she turned around and started to walk away when the woman who was on the ground smirked. She got up quickly and threw a kunai at Sakura which pierced through her left shoulder. Sakura screamed with pain and surprise, she dropped to her knees and slowly turned her head. There she saw the woman standing up with no cuts or scars that were left from the wind blades.

Sakura's eyes widen, "How, how could you have no cuts or gashes that was left from my attack?"

The woman smirked evilly, "My body regenerates instantly after it is damaged from anything. Therefore I can never die in battle or anywhere."

Tomoyo who was listening intently growled, "So you must be Iruka that we heard about from the innkeeper."

The woman glanced at Tomoyo and laughed, "That was a fake name I gave myself, my real name is Anko. I knew you lot would follow me after you heard about the weapons so I gave myself a fake name and put Otashi to stall you guys. But it seems that Otashi failed to kill you all…" She than summoned a replication of her self and both brought out five shrurikens each.

They threw it at both girls who were caught off guard, as Sakura staggered to get up to dodge the shrurikens she heard a rough voice from above, "GOD OF WIND COME FORTH!" A wind came behind Sakura and blew each of the shrurikens away. She looked up and saw Syaoran who landed beside her. He knelt down and saw the impaled kunai in her shoulder, "Daijo dis ka (are you okay)?" Sakura nodded and winced at the pain when Syaoran pulled out the kunai from her shoulder. Syaoran helped Sakura onto her feet and she thanked him. He nodded and held his sword in front of him, "So what's with this girl? I thought you attacked her with that technique of yours?"

Sakura with a serious face replied, "I was surprised myself that she didn't die. I was sure that my aim was perfect. But it seemed it didn't take in affect at all."

"She heals instantly after she's harmed," Explained Tomoyo. "For some reason she holds incredible regeneration powers, like a demon," She paused and narrowed her eyes to Sakura, "…..Sakura-chan…"

Sakura who was noticing her gaze nodded, "Right, I'm ready." Tomoyo nodded and disappeared.

Anko smirked, "Seems like they have a plan. Well anything they do won't work on me." She then saw her weapon flying back towards her. She grabbed the immense shuriken and was about to throw it again when something grabbed her ankles. She looked down and saw two arms that were above the ground. She tried to move but was hold firmly to her place. As on cue, Sakura summoned her staff and threw "The Shot" card in front of her. Hitting the staff at the card a woman with long flowing hair dressed in a black outfit and jester boots was summoned.

Sakura then pointed her staff at Anko, "Fire." The card nodded and stuck out her hand, a yellow orb was forming. Anko swallowed the lump that was in her throat as she saw the how much the orb was growing. When the orb was a size of a barrel, she threw the yellow sphere at Anko.

As she saw the immense sphere coming towards her, she felt bad vibes all over her body. She tried to move but Tomoyo held her down, "Yum mi (This is bad)!" The orb hit her directly. Tomoyo let go off her ankles quickly to dodge the sphere. She reappeared beside Sakura and watched as the woman started to disintegrate in the yellow light. A few seconds, the light disappeared and saw the woman. Who was on her knees and smoke was rising from her body. Her hair was unwound now showing her long crimson hair.

Tomoyo looked at her and saw she wasn't moving, "Is she dead?"

Sakura was about to answer but was interrupted with a faint laughter. Sakura turned and saw Anko chuckling softly as she staggered up to her feet.

She was up on her feet and was laughing even louder. "Did you think that would work on me?" She lifted her head and saw she had a mad look on her face. "Now it's my turn." She than raised her hand and a blue glow was surrounding it. She ran straight for Tomoyo and swung her arm; which Tomoyo dodged easily. Anko was still pursuing her and finally she grabbed Tomoyo's arm. At the moment Tomoyo felt her touch, pain went through her arm. She cried out in pain and yanked her arm out of Anko's grasp. She stepped back and clutched her arm.

She looked at Anko who was smirking, "What did you do to me!" but as she observed at what happened before she was injured, she gasped and spoke, "You just cut my arm tendons!" She tried to move her arm but couldn't. Too much pain was flooding through it.

Anko laughed manically, "My hand is like a scalpel, but made out of chakra. It can cut through any muscles without damaging the surface of the skin. If I keep this up you will die." Tomoyo gritted her teeth as she clutched her arm. Anko smiled and jumped. She took a deep breath, "Ninpou Dokugiri (poison gas)!" She exhaled and purple mist came out of her mouth. It was heading right towards the four.

Sakura struck her wand, "FLY!" She flew up to the sky. Syaoran jumped to a high tree where the gas couldn't reach him. Eriol joined Sakura up in the sky, but he used a float spell. Sakura saw that Tomoyo couldn't move because of her injury.

Sakura threw a card in front of her, "Fl-"But she was too late. Someone grabbed Tomoyo's ankles.

Tomoyo fell down onto the ground, "She ma ta! She got my achilles tendons. I can't move my legs!" Anko released herself from the ground and jumped away from the mist. As the gas came closer towards Tomoyo, Sakura quickly summoned her float card but was stopped by Eriol going towards Tomoyo. He grabbed Tomoyo by the waist and carried her safely up to the sky with Sakura.

Eriol faced Sakura, "Sakura-san."

She nodded and threw the float card once more, "FLOAT!" A pink round ball with wings came out of the card.

Eriol carefully put Tomoyo on top of it, "Arigato Eriol-kun…" Eriol nodded. As the gas faded away, they saw Anko jump back onto the ground. Syaoran jumped off the tree and faced her. He held his sword in front of him. Anko only smiled; she than charged at Syaoran. She swung her arm towards his heart but he jumped back just in time. At the same time Syaoran jumped back he saw an opening to counter. Just as he landed, he bent down low and jump forward cutting the side of Anko. She stuttered a few steps but regained her balance. Anko charged at Syaoran and threw some jabs at him which he blocked with his sword. She than faked a punch and he fell for it. As she saw an opening in his stance she touched his right leg and than his and left arm. Syaoran fell to the ground as he felt a sudden pain from his leg and arm. He cursed in Chinese and strained himself to get up. As he staggered up he held his sword with his right arm. His arm was shaking from the lack of strength that his body gave him.

Anko smirked and tossed her head, "I don't understand why you are so persistent. You already know that you've lost. I cut your hamstrings and arm tendons. Without those you are vulnerable." Without warning she jumped forwards and punched him in the side of the face which sent him flying back. Syaoran grunted and threw his sword with all his strength with his right arm. The sword came towering at Anko which caught her by surprise. She tried to dodge it but the sword struck her near her right arm and the blade went through her shoulder. Anko winced at the pain; she looked at her arm where the sword struck her. Red blood was running down the blade of the sword after it had impaled her. Breathing hard, Anko slowly took out the sword and dropped it on the ground. She suddenly collapsed, and she was on her hands and knees. Anko was panting hard; she touched the wound but drew back quickly. She gasped and than looked at the sword that was laying on the ground, "Poison, you spread poison on your sword didn't you?"

Syaoran only smiled at her. Anko growled and tried to move but her body started to go numb. Sakura, who watched the scene went to ground level and crouched down where Syaoran was holding his right arm. She ran towards him and slapped his hand away from his arm, "Daijo dis ka? Ta-ku, you're so reckless Syaoran-kun, just charging up to her full throttle with no strategy. You have to think things through. Now I have to heal you." She raised her hands summoning the chakra she needed to heal Syaoran but all of a sudden a hand grabbed her. Sakura looked and it was Syaoran holding her wrists.

Syaoran looked at Sakura, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." He nodded towards Anko who was still on the ground and said, "Finish her off."

Sakura nodded and turned to see where Anko was; she was on the ground completely paralyzed. Sakura walked up to Anko and smirked, "Seems like this poison that Syaoran-kun spread on his sword is very persistent. I guess you will probably die anytime soon." Anko gritted her teeth. All of a sudden she quickly got up, took out a kunai knife and stabbed Sakura right in the chest. Sakura was taken completely by surprise and could not react at all. Her eyes widen and than she felt a pang of pain all over her body. Anko hastily took out the kunai and watched Sakura fall to the ground and cough out blood. Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran and Kero all had their eyes wide open at what happened to Sakura.

They all shouted, "SAKURA!" Tomoyo tried to stand up but still her leg was in a middle of recuperating. Eriol was in the air but was somehow frozen to his place. Syaoran, the only one who could move ran sluggishly towards where Anko and Sakura were. He then punched Anko on the side of the cheek that made her fall on the ground.

Syaoran came to Sakura's aid and put a hand on her shoulder, "Sakura, are you okay?" He took a look at the wound and saw a pool of blood spilling out of her chest. "Holy shit, what a wound..." He continued, "Do you have enough charka to heal yourself?" Sakura nodded slowly and put her hands on her chest. The light green glow came up again and was slowly healing her wound. He than turned back to where Anko was but noticed she wasn't there anymore. He scanned the area and finally saw her running towards the weapon of the Earth Dragon. He gasped and started to sprint towards her. He winced in pain because his left leg was still injured. He grabbed his sword that was lying on the ground and threw it ahead of Anko which stopped her at her tracks. She turned and gritted her teeth; she then threw her humongous shuriken at him which he dodged easily. The shuriken came back at him but this time he didn't move dodge fast enough. The giant shuriken deeply cut Syaoran on his side and blood was running freely from the wound. It came back to Anko, she smiled and she put it back on her back. She then charged at Syaoran with a kunai and did a few swipes at him. He dodged each of them and then crouched down and tripped her feet. She fell down and Syaoran took this chance to get his sword. He dove for it and grabbed it. He held it with as steady as he could with his right arm but his arm was shaking due to exhaustion. Anko and Syaoran charged at each other head on. Sakura was in the middle of recuperating herself when she felt a pulse in her mind. She stopped, and turned her head towards the shrine. The pulse in her head started to grow louder each time she came closer to it.

She got up and started walking towards the shrine, "Something's calling me…." She arrived at the shrine and saw a green long bow and a quiver of arrows in a pouch. As she looked closely at the weapon she could see it move and hear the pulsing. "It's calling to me?" Sakura slowly outstretched her arm towards the bow. The pulse grew quicker and when Sakura grabbed the bow, a light green glow formed around her body. "Nan-da (What the-?)? I feel, as if my power is starting to grow." She then grabbed the quiver of arrows and swung it behind her back. She then faced the battle scene where Syaoran and Anko were deadlocked. Syaoran's sword and Anko giant shuriken were deadlocked but Anko was winning. Syaoran, exhausted fell on his right leg, his left arm dangling at his side useless, and Anko towering above him driving her shuriken downwards towards his heart. Syaoran, growing more tired by the second thought, "_Is this the end for me?"_ and looked at Anko who was smiling at him. Sakura held her bow and took out an arrow. She set it on the string and drew it back. Sakura closed one eye and aimed at Anko who was deadlocked with Syaoran.

Anko was about to drive her giant shuriken one last time towards Syaoran when she saw in the corner of her eye a bright green light coming towards her. She jumped back in the air and barely dodged it. Syaoran dropped his sword and collapsed because of fatigue "_Thank you Sakura…for saving me.._" he thought and let himself fall through the darkness of sleep. Meanwhile, Anko landed on a nearby branch her eyes narrowed as she located the person who shot the arrow. She looked down and saw Sakura armed with another arrow. Anko had to look twice to see if her eyes were playing a trick on her. She gaped at the weapon that was held in Sakura's hands. It was a long, forest green bow. It had many little designs all over the bow. It was as long as Sakura's body but just a few inches above her head. The string is a Dragons whisker. When Anko looked up and down on the weapon her eyes widened each time.

Her body started to quiver and she slowly pointed her index finger towards Sakura, "H-H-How can the weapon ch-choose you? The weapon can only choose a person who is strong hearted and has great experience with their magic…Y-you have, how do you hold magic?"

Sakura shrugged, "How should I know? It wasn't my choice for it to choose me. Putting that aside I think you should go to the "Other World" where all your other friends are." She pulled the arrow back and released it. As the arrow was flying through the air, a bright green glow started to surround it. The arrow was going towards Anko at an incredible speed. Anko screamed, and at that moment the arrow pierced through her. Eyes widened from everyone. Anko was dead in an instant, her legs gave in and she fell from the tree. There was no movement on her cold still body but a pool of dark blood spilling out of her body. Sakura heaved a sigh and dropped to the ground. She dropped the bow and laid her hands onto the soft, moist ground.

Sakura ran towards the body of Syaoran and turned him so that he faced up. She gasped when she saw the state he was in. Cuts everywhere along his body, and the deep wound on his side were still gushing out blood. Right away she began to heal him. "…_Please be alive…_" she thought through out the time she was healing him. It took awhile not because of the damage Anko had inflicted upon him but because of Syaoran himself pushing his other muscles which stressed and tore them. Suddenly Syaoran started coughing, Sakura sighed with relief and Syaoran slowly opened his eyes, "What happened? Is the battle over? Is Anko dead?" but the next thing he knew Sakura was hugging him. Syaoran was confused and then Sakura let go of him, "Taku, you say I'm reckless and I push myself too hard…baka." She hugged him once again.

Tomoyo who had also finished healing herself ran up to Sakura and Syaoran and knelt by them, "Sakura-chan? How, how come you have the weapon of the Earth Dragon?"

She released Syaoran and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. For…some…reason something seemed to be calling me…When I reached the bow it started pulsing. Then after I touched it a green glow started to form around my body and I felt my power starting to increase. It was very strange…"

Eriol came at that moment after she had finished, "Interesting Sakura-san. It is strange for dragons to have weapons. How can dragons have such things? In books and paintings, it appears that dragons don't have the capability to hold them. But then again……" He trailed off. Everyone was silent. In their minds they knew that Eriol was right, but how could dragons hold such tiny weapons since they are gigantic and humongous? Sakura sighed; this was all too confusing for her. She slowly stood up and held the green bow in front of her. She looked up and down at the bow.

She lightly traced the carvings with her finger, "Ne, Eriol."

Eriol turned his head towards Sakura, "Na nee (what is it)?"

Without taking her eyes off the bow she quietly spoke, "Why did this Bow "choose" me and no one else? Does this have to do with the Prophecy? Also, you said that Dragons aren't capable to hold weapons! Is this true? Do you think these Five Dragons had another special pow-"

"Sakura-san, I know you have a lot of questions flailing in your head. But we'll figure them out later, we need to rest. C'mon, let's go back to the Inn." Sakura nodded. She helped Tomoyo off the ground and started walking towards the direction where the Inn was located.

She then turned back around and smiled, "Let's go, minna!" Everyone looked at her and nodded. Together they walked off into the dying sunset, leaving their problems behind them.

_**A/N: Yaaay! Finished Chapter 9! I think my fight scenes are a little better….right..? Ehehehehe, oh well. Little S+S hugging there! Bwahahaa! Please Read and Review! Stay tuned for Chapter 10!**_


	10. Chapter 10: The Weapons of the 5 Dragons

**I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, the ninja techniques or any Naruto based names or any FF9 place names and a little joke I put in there does not belong to me either…even though I wish..**

Chapter 10: The Weapons of the 5 Dragons

"I am BEAT!" groaned Sakura as she flopped on the lounge chair in the Lounging Room of the Inn. The four of them were resting from today's battle, and all of them were exhausted. Everyone was battered up and looked like they were just run over by a herd of cattle. Sakura rested her hand on her forehead and thought back to the battle with Anko. She thought back about this strange new power that has presented itself to her. _The power of one of the legendary dragons_, she thought. _Of all people, why me? I'm so confused…_Sakura sighed tiredly. So many things were flooding through her head; weapons, new power, the stones, and the dragons itself. _How? How? Am I dreaming?_ Sakura pinched her left arm hard and a shot of pain affected her arm. _Definitely not…_Sakura looked down where she set her weapons; the Fan, her Ninja gear, her necklace…and the Long Bow with the quiver of arrows. She sat up straight and leaned towards the bow and held it. She looked at it closely, and saw all the markings one by one. As she was tracing all the markings with her finger she stopped dead. There, she saw a name carved in it, it was faded but was still readable. **Sakura**. Her eyes widened at the name. Sakura blinked twice and yet the name was still her own. _HOW CAN THIS BE! _She dropped the bow which made a loud noise on the hard wood floor. Everyone looked up and saw Sakura standing up who was shaking.

Eriol looked at her confusingly, "Sakura-san? What's wrong?" Everyone continued to stare at her and Sakura swallowed hard.

She started stuttering her explanation, "M-minna…I-I was just l-looking at it...and I-I saw…." Sakura pointed at the bow which was lying on the ground.

Syaoran sighed and got up from his chair. He bent down and picked up the green bow and pointed with his finger in front of Sakura, "Yes, this is what you call a bow…" and he then pointed at the arrows, "….and those are arrows. Put both of these together and you have a weapon…" Syaoran then started shake with laughter.

Sakura stomped her foot on the floor and glared at him, "I already know what it is you dimwit! Look at it more closely!" Sakura pointed near the center of the bow. Syaoran followed her finger and saw what she meant. He saw her name carved with in it.

Eriol and Tomoyo came closer to Syaoran who was practically frozen still, "Ne Li-kun what's wr-"Tomoyo stopped dead and saw the name too. Eriol saw it also; he grabbed the bow from Syaoran's grasp and lowered his glasses.

He looked up and down the bow and back to Sakura's name, "Hmmm…this is interesting…It seems that Sakura's name been carved on the bow."

Syaoran groaned with remorse, "No shit Sherlock. We figured that when we first glanced at it." Tomoyo giggled a bit at Syaoran's remark.

Eriol was still staring at the bow, "But seriously, why Sakura-san's name? It's as if she was supposed to be the one to wield this weapon. See this?" He pointed at Sakura's name, "It's all faded and old. It seems that it was written there a long time ago…and…"

Everyone waited for him to finish. Sakura spoke up, "And what Eriol-kun?"

Eriol, who was still studying the bow, replied, "….and that it was meant for Sakura-san to begin with…" Everyone was quiet after that. Sakura was surprised from Eriol's statement.

Sakura bit her bottom lip, _But how? This weapon is over 500 years old. Was it already predicted that I was supposed to have it? I'm more confused then before…_Sakura then saw Eriol placed the bow on the table lightly. "Eriol-kun…?" Eriol looked up at the call of his name. "Eriol-kun, so are you saying that it was predicted that I would have this weapon? But why me of all people? What makes me so special then the others?"

Eriol brushed his hand through his navy, blue hair, "I seriously don't know Sakura-san. It could…but as you know these weapons are over 500 years old, these 'dragons' could have been beings that could predict anything. But for now Sakura-san…" He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Just relax, we'll probably know the answers further in our journey." Then the Grandfather Clock started to ring; it was 11:00 at night.

Tomoyo raised her arms up and stretched, "Mmmmm…It's getting late. I'm going to go to bed. Oh, and Eriol-kun…?" Eriol turned around. "I get the bed this time." She then winked and raced off towards the bedroom.

Eriol smiled, "Fine. Well…Syaoran, Sakura-san, good night. We'll do some more investigating tomorrow morning." He then started going up the stairs and into the room where Tomoyo was.

Sakura yawned, "Yeah, a good night's rest may do the trick for me. Syaoran-kun, you can have the bed this time."

Syaoran looked at her emerald eyes, "You sure?"

Sakura nodded, "Yep! It's alright! But…" She started up the stairs, "I CALL THE SHOWER FIRST!" Sakura then started running up.

Syaoran growled, "NOT FAIR SAKURA! I NEED IT MORE THEN YOU!" He started running up the steps.

"THEN YOU JUST HAVE TO BEAT ME TO IT!" Sakura stuck out her tongue and went inside the room with Syaoran tracing after her.

O

O

O

"C'mon Sakura, time to wake up…We have to start finding some information about the weapons." Syaoran said softly while shaking the sleeping Sakura. Sakura stirred in her sleep and refused to wake up. Syaoran sighed and shook her a bit harder, "C'mon Sakura, you can't sleep forever. Eriol and Daidouji-san is already awake." Sakura shifted in her sleep. _Can this really be Sakura? Man…she sleeps like she's dead or something. Now I see why the stuff animal always has a hard time waking her up. She seems the type that when she's asleep no one can wake her up. _Syaoran scanned the room. _Is there anything that I can use to wake her up? Hmmm…_Syaoran leaned closer to Sakura's face and took a deep breath, "KINOMOTO SAKURA THERE'S A FIRE! A FIRE! WAKE UP!" Sakura jolted a bit but still slept on. Syaoran who was breathing hard had his eyes widened. _What the hell is with this girl! She sleeps worse then my sisters! _Syaoran sighed once more and got up from the floor. He went to the bathroom and grabbed a glass from the cupboard. He turned on the faucet to extreme cold and filled the glass with it. As he saw that the glass was full, he turned off the faucet.

Syaoran walked to where Sakura was sleeping, he was about to pour it over head when he heard a soft voice escape Sakura's lips, "…Syaoran-kun…." When Syaoran heard his name he tripped and fell on the floor. The water was spilt everywhere and the glass was broken into small pieces. Syaoran was lucky that he had good reflexes and he saved himself by putting his hands in front of him. He sighed with relief, but then noticed where he was. He was over Sakura's body and just inches away from her face. Syaoran's face was starting to turn different shades of red.

Sakura then stirred into her sleep and fluttered her eyes open. _Hoe? Is it morning already? Eh? What's that?_ Sakura's eyes that were blurred started to show a clear picture. There she saw Syaoran looking down at her with his face just inches away from hers. Sakura's eyes widened as big as plates and started to blush furiously. "HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEE!" Her scream shook the whole Inn. Sakura was crimson and she punched Syaoran on the face which made him fly to the other side of the room. Sakura grabbed her blanket tightly and held it close to her. "WH-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SYAORAN?"

Syaoran rubbed his face and looked at the panicked Sakura, "IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK SAKURA! SERIOUSLY! ALL I DID WAS-" He stopped dead, he saw Sakura get up from her sleeping bag. She grabbed her fan that was leaning on the drawer.

She slowly walked up to Syaoran, "I'll give you 3 seconds to run Syaoran-kun…And you better run fast, I won't let you leave here unscathed."

Syaoran backed away, "N-now Sakura, it's not what you think…Do you think I would really do it to some person like you? Oh c'mon…"

"…1…"

"Sakura, please…! I didn't do anything to you!"

"…2…"

"It's not that I was going to rape you or anything…."

"…3…! YOU RAPER! SEDUCER! YOU BETTER START RUNNING NOW!" Syaroan yelped and ran out of the room with Sakura chasing after him. "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" Shouted Sakura as they were running down the stairs; everyone around them were staring at what was happening. Tomoyo and Eriol were having breakfast at the bar when they heard a loud shout from upstairs, "SEDUCER! RAPER! I'LL KILL YOU!" Immediately Tomoyo and Eriol recognized who the voice was. Both of them turned their heads to the stairs and saw Syaoran running for dear life away from the mad Sakura.

Syaoran saw Eriol and Tomoyo staring at them with wide eyes, "ERIOL, DAIDOUJI…! YOU HAVE TO STOP THIS MAD WOMAN!" Tomoyo started to giggle and Eriol just smiled amusingly and at the same time they both shrugged and shook their heads. Syaoran growled and ran out the door of the Inn shouting, "TRAITORS! TRAITORS! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Tomoyo blew on her cup of tea while Eriol was nicely eating his pancakes; it's as if they did not hear anything at all. As for Sakura and Syaoran they were outside the Inn. As usual Syaoran was screaming his head off while Sakura was on a rampage of killing him.

Syaoran who was starting to get tired started to run backwards, "Sakura please! I didn't do it on purpose! Why are you so angry about something so small?"

Sakura glared at him, "SMALL? SMALL? YOU THINK BACK THERE WAS SMALL? SYAORAN YOU ALMOST KISSED ME!"

"NOT LIKE I DID IT ON PURPOSE TO SEDUCE YOU! I JUST TRIPPED AND FELL! HOW CAN THAT NOT GO THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD OF YOURS…?"

"OHH! NOW I HAVE A THICK HEAD NOW! YOU ARE TOTALLY GETTING IT NOW!" Sakura's speed now started to pick up and she was getting closer to Syaoran. Seeing that Sakura had quickened her pace he quickened his own also.

From afar two shadows were overlooking them from a tree, one with navy, blue hair and another with dark, violet hair, "Eriol-kun, look at them. Sakura looks like she's going to kill him!"

Eriol nodded, "I know, I've never seen Sakura-san like this. Is how she becomes when something like this happens?"

Tomoyo laughed, "Sort of, I guess. She's really sensitive to her personal space."

"I see I see…Poor Syaoran, looks like he's having a tough time." Tomoyo's gaze followed Eriol's and saw Sakura now chasing him around the courtyard.

Tomoyo sighed, "Their like little children. How sad is that?"

"Pretty sad…"

"Think we should stop them?" Silence. Eriol and Tomoyo looked at each other and said in unison, "Naaaaaaaaaaaah…."

After a half an hour, Sakura and Syaoran were on the ground gasping for oxygen. Syaoran got up slowly and looked down at Sakura who was still in her pyjamas. "Sakura, c'mon lets stop. This is getting childish. I've already told you the whole story about what happened. It was an accident."

Sakura went on her knees and clutched her fan, "Mada mada (not yet), I still need to hit you…"

Syaoran groaned, "Why? What did I do this time?"

Sakura heaved, "Called…me…thick…headed…Time…for punishment…" Sakura swung her fan at Syaoran and he flew toward a tree. Unfortunately he hit the tree head first...and worse yet it was an apple tree. Syaoran was dazed for a minute but was alright until an apple fell atop his head.

"Ouch! What the-.." He looked up and then he saw apples jiggling from the impact. Then another apple fell. Another. Another. And then another. Syaoran yelped and then a whole horde of apples fell on top of him. Sakura watched and started to laugh. You couldn't see Syaoran anymore except his arms and legs.

Sakura laughed even harder, "AHAHAHAA! SYAORAN YOU LOOK LIKE AN APPLE SNOWMAN!" Sakura then collapsed on the floor and started pounding her fist hard on the ground.

Syaoran stood up and punched the tree, "Damn it…What did I do to deserve that?" He then heard a twig snap and Syaoran turned around to see it was. But not much to his surprise it was Tomoyo and Eriol; both smiling.

Eriol walked up to Syaoran and placed his hand on his shoulder, "So you lost again ne, Syaoran? That sucks…"

"Shut up. I just let her do it." Syaoran replied. He then saw Tomoyo and Sakura walking up to him.

Sakura who had a brightened face said, "I'm **REALLY** sorry I **HIT YOU** so hard!" She then started to laugh; Tomoyo as well.

Syaoran faced her and muttered, "Thick-headed…"

Still laughing Sakura replied, "Say it however much you want!"

"THICK-THICK-THICK-THICK-HEADED!"

Sakura then elbowed him on the head and replied, "Never mind, I take it back…" Eriol and Tomoyo tittered; it was hilarious to see the both of them fighting.

Eriol who stopped laughing then spoke up, "Now that we have our laughs out why don't we go and investigate the remaining weapons in the library?" Everyone nodded. Sakura departed from the group and went inside the inn. She climbed up the stairs and went inside her room. She took off her pyjamas and threw on a white shirt with Sakura petals embroidering it. She then grabbed a pair of jeans and put it on. She ran down the stairs and out the door.

Ahead of her she saw the group already starting to walk towards the library, "Hey! You guys, wait up!" The group turned and waited for Sakura catch up to them.

Syaoran had his arms crossed in front of his chest, "Ta-ku…you're so slow thick-head."

Sakura made a face, "Shut up baka."

"Thick-head."

"Baka."

"Thick-head."

"Baka."

"THICK-HEAD!"

"BAKA!"

And it continued through out the whole walk towards the library. Tomoyo and Eriol sighed with dismay. _Will they ever stop arguing? It seems not. _They reached the library and they entered. The library was jammed pack with books that looked like they were ancient. The whole room was quite old and musky. There was a small light that lit up the room and each time they took a step the floor below them groaned from wear.

Sakura looked around, "Hooee…this library is scary…Reminds me the story that Naoko-chan told me…" she shuddered as she started to remember the story. Eriol strode past her and went to a shelf that was marked "D".

He blew off the dust and scanned the shelf, "Ah ha! I found it!" Everyone crowded around Eriol to see what he discovered. Eriol held a book that titled, "The Legacy of the 5 Dragons and their Weapons." Eriol delicately opened it and flipped through the pages. "Here…" He pointed and everyone tilted their heads to get a better look.

Tomoyo then started to read aloud, "The weapons of the legendary 5 Dragons were the strongest ever made. Nothing could get in their way and they could defeat any kind of foe that they encountered. As it has been told, these 5 were actually ordinary humans themselves…"

Sakura's eyes widened, "They used to be HUMANS! Just like us?"

Tomoyo shushed Sakura and continued, "How did they gain these powers? No one knows. All we know is that they were ordinary humans with ordinary lives. But their names:

The Earth Dragon---Akira Mamoru

The Fire Dragon---Masakazu Kin

The Water Dragon---Tomo Nami

The Dragon of Healing---Haru Mika

The Dragon of Destruction---Fujita Kane

Each one received a powerful weapon that could slay a thousand demons with one sweep. The 5 weapons were a Long Bow, a Katana (2), a Kwando, Butterfly Daggers and a Glaive. Each one of these is powerful at their own but put together into one single weapon it is unstoppable…"

Eriol shut the book and tucked it under his arm, "We'll just borrow this for a little while. But for now we have all the information we need. Now that we know what each 'dragon' had that makes us one step closer to our goal. Where do you think the next weapon would be?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes and grabbed the book from Eriol, "Oh c'mon Eriol, use your head for once. You may be smart but at times you really are stupid, just like Ms. Thick-head here…" Syaoran smirked.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT BAKA?" Bellowed Sakura.

Syaoran chuckled, he leafed through the pages and found a section about the weapon for the Fire Dragon, "Ahhh…there we go. It seems our next stop is Mount Kenneth in the Forgotten Continent…"

Sakura sat on a chair and sighed, "Of all places, why did it have to be **THAT** continent…" Sakura then groaned, "Plus, it's soooo faaar! We'll never make it!"

Syaoran faced her and stared, "Wow, you must be really lazy then. I guess that's why I never see you walk to any other places. You just use your dragon to do all your work."

Sakura glared, "What was that BAKA? I AM NOT LAZY! IF I WAS LAZY, THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE WON AGAINST YOU THOSE LAST 2 FIGHTS!" She then narrowed her eyes to Syaoran's, "I think it's **you **whose getting lazy…My, how pitiful…You've been beaten by a 'lazy' girl twice. To tell you the truth Syaoran-kun, that's really sad."

Syaoran clutched his anger and bit his bottom lip, Eriol started to laugh and Tomoyo was snickering.

Eriol shook his head, "Too bad Syaoran, I think this is the third time isn't it? Man…you really need brushing up on your skills. Maybe I could help you ne?"

Syaoran took a deep breath and turned his head away from Eriol, "Just get away from me. I can fight my own battle."

Sakura hooted with laughter, "It seems like it isn't doing any good for you Syaoran-kun! I think you should reconsider Eriol-kun's offer! AHAHAHA!"

"Oh shut up Thick-head!" retorted Syaoran.

"Baka."

"Thick-head!"

"Baka."

"Thick-head!"

"Baka."

"Thick-head!"

Tomoyo and Eriol sighed again…This was going to be a long and painful journey to the Forgotten Continent.

_**There you have it…Chapter 10. I'm sorry it's very short, but this is just an informational type chapter. To make it up to you I'm putting up the next chapter right after I put up this one. Ok? Hope that makes you feel a bit better. Ehehee, little S+S quarrel…bwahaha. Stay tuned for Chapter 11!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Kidnapped!

**I do not own CCS or the ninja techs being used here, or any of the Bleach names.**

Chapter 11: Kidnapped!

"Arigato Goziamusu for letting us stay here for the past few days." Sakura said as she bowed in front of the Innkeeper.

The Innkeeper smiled and returned the bow, "You're welcome Kinomore-san. It was a pleasant to have you here! Good luck on the rest of your journey! Ah yes! Li-san?" Syaoran turned and faced the Innkeeper, "I wish you and Kinomore-san a pleasant life together! Best wishes for the future!" He then winked at him and strode off upstairs to clean up after them. Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other and turned a shade of red.

Sakura then glared, "Your entire fault Syaoran-kun! Sometimes I wonder how I put up with you at times! Ta-ku…you're such a baka…"

Syaoran shrugged and walked off, "Better then being thick-headed…" Tomoyo tittered and Eriol sighed with dismay; both walking ahead of the two who were left behind.

Sakura stomped her foot hard on the ground, "NAN DEST DAAY (What did you say)?"

Syaoran glanced back, "Oh? Did I say something to bother you, Ms. Thick-head?" He then turned and put on a fake pleading face, "Gomen na sai Ms. Thick-head! I'm so sorry Ms. Thick-head! Can you ever forgive me Ms. Thick-head? Is there something that I could do for you Ms. Thick-head? Should I bow on the ground for you Ms. Thick-head?"

Sakura started shaking her fist with anger, "I'm not a Thick-head!"

Syaoran was enjoying making fun of Sakura, "Ahaha! You're being thick-headed right now Ms. Thick-head!"

Sakura looked at him straight in the eye, "And how, pray tell…am I being thick-headed right now?"

Syaoran walked up to Sakura and pointed his finger at her forehead, "You see Ms. Thick-head, do you know the meaning of the word 'stubborn'?"

Sakura huffed, "Of course I do! I'm not stupid! Anyways, what does that have to do with anything?"

Syaoran smirked, "Well Ms. Thick-head, it has the same meaning as thick-headed. You're being too stubborn to accept it in your thick head of yours. Is it making sense to you now Ms. Thick-head?" He then flicked her forehead and walked off laughing.

Sakura winced and put her hand on her forehead, "ETI (Ow)! That hurt Syaoran-kun! AND I'M NOT THICK-HEADED FOR YOUR INFORMATION!"

Syaoran laughed, "You're being thick-headed right now again, Ms. Thick-head!" Syaoran started walking towards Eriol and Tomoyo.

Eriol gave Syaoran a thumbs-up, "Nice job Syaoran! 3-1 is the score now! Keep it up! At this rate you can overcome Sakura-san!"

Looking away, Syaoran replied, "Oh shut up Eriol…Are we going now Daidouji-san?" Tomoyo nodded. Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief, "Finally…" He turned his head towards Sakura, "C'mon it's time to go…Ms. Thick-head!" Sakura removed the hand from her forehead and clenched her fist. She started to growl at Syaoran and shaking her fist with anger.

Sakura stomped all the way towards Tomoyo and growled once more, "Grrrr…He makes me mad all the time! I wonder how I became friends with that guy…"

Tomoyo giggled and patted Sakura's back, "Oh just calm down Sakura-chan! You better get used to it since we'll be together for some time now. Que sera sera…ne?" Sakura rolled her eyes. It seemed that she wasn't used to being teased by someone else other than her older brother.

Syaoran then stopped in the middle of his tracks, "Ah! I heard from Daidouji-san that you have an older brother correct?"

Sakura looked at him strangely, "Yeah…I do. His name is Touya. Why?"

He snickered, "I also heard that he calls you…….kaijuu (monster)…? I think we have two new names for you now…ne, Ms. Thick-head kaiju?" He then started laughing out loud.

Sakura started to grow red in the face, "THAT'S IT! YOU BETTER START RUNNING NOW LI SYAORAN!" Syaoran then dashed off with Sakura trailing behind him. "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Syaoran was still laughing, "You can't deny the truth Ms. Thick-head kaiju!"

Tomoyo who was walking along side Eriol smiled, "Their adorable aren't they? It's too bad they don't realize it yet…"

Eriol smiled as well, "Yes. They're pretty hopeless when it comes to that kind of thing. So we have to help them out a bit later in the future alright Tomoyo?"

"Hai! Definitely!" As the four left "The Village of Konoha" two shadows overlooking them from above a building; one with a dark brown cloak, and the other with a deep, crimson red.

The one with crimson cloak folded his arms, "Kuso (damn)…seems like one of the brats have the Earth Dragon weapon. What do we do now?"

The other lowered his golden, piercing eyes, "We'll wait. Master Kaori doesn't want us to do anything reckless right now…We'll wait for his orders for now…"

O

O

O

Sakura sighed as she was eating her stew that was prepared by Tomoyo. She glanced up into the night sky filled with tiny little stars; each one signifying their own greatness and power. Sakura dipped her spoon into the hot broth and raised it up to her lips. She blew off the steam and sipped it quietly. Sakura leaned her head back against the tree that she was leaning on. _Man, I can't take much more of this…I want to go home…Home where Otoe-san and Oka-san is…But, these are important too, so I can't just leave them to the hands of evil. Argh, this is stressing me out! _Sakura dipped her spoon once more into the remaining of the stew and raised it to her mouth. She slowly consumed the hot liquid and laid the spoon in the bowl. She set the bowl down on the grass and looked at the cackling fire in front of her. She edged closer towards it and stuck her hands out in front of her; a few meters away from the fire. The warmth consumed her whole body making Sakura feel at ease. Sakura staring at the fire when her thoughts were interrupted, "Sakura-chan, are you done with your bowl?"

Sakura looked up and saw Tomoyo's outstretched hand ahead of her, "Ah, yes I am! Thank you for the food! It's wonderful as usual!" Sakura retrieved her bowl and handed it to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo smiled, "Arigato Goziamusu Sakura-chan! I'm glad that you liked it! Now I'm just going to the stream to wash these dishes." Tomoyo gathered everyone's bowl and started towards the river.

Sakura got up quickly and caught up to Tomoyo, "Ah, let me help you Tomoyo-chan! The two wolves ate more then they intended." Sakura stared at the bowls that were stacked up. She slowly counted them; 7. "Hoooeee…It seems like their stomach is a black hole or something!"

Tomoyo laughed softly, "It seems so." Tomoyo then started to hear a rush of water ahead of her. She hastily went through the reeds and came upon a little shore with the stream in front. Tomoyo smiled and knelt down near the water; she placed the bowls next to her, took one and dipped it in the water. Sakura also knelt beside her and took one of the bowls. Sakura then started to scrub away the remaining food off the bowl. For the past five minutes Sakura and Tomoyo were quietly working on their part of the half. Tomoyo noticed that Sakura was quiet for the first time, "Sakura-chan, are you alright? For the past few hours you've been in deep thought lately…"

Sakura jerked her head up. _I can't make Tomoyo-chan worry about me! _"Oh I'm fine Tomoyo-chan! After what happened earlier this morning with Syaoran-kun made me tired, I guess…Don't worry, I'm totally fine!" She raised her hands up and gave a thumbs-up. Tomoyo smiled and then looked down at the water. Sakura looked at her confusingly, "Hoe? Tomoyo-chan, what are y-…" She then looked down and saw the bowl that she was cleaning was going down stream. Sakura looked dumbfounded but then regained her composure, "HOOEE! I have to get it before it goes far away! I'll be right back Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura quickly took off her shoes and socks and started running in the stream leaving Tomoyo behind her. The current was quite quick and Sakura was having a hard time to catch up with it. Since she was running on water it was slowing her usual pace, "Goddammit! Why did it have to be such a fast current at this time of day?" cussed Sakura. The bowl then started to pick up it's pace and was straying farther and farther away from Sakura, "Hoe? How did that happen?" Sakura quickened hers also and was close to the bowl once more. Finally the bowl slowed down in the middle of a small marsh. Sakura sighed with relief and retrieved the bowl. She looked around and saw a bunch of rocks surrounding the marsh. Sakura got out of the marsh and sat on one of the stones. Sakura sighed and got up from her seat; she hopped on it and saw that the stones were leading off the marsh and towards the shore. Sakura smiled and hopped one by one on each rock. She finally landed on the shore; Sakura breathed in the crisp air and exhaled slowly. _This is a nice place to just relax; I should come here more often._ But all of a sudden Sakura's eyes widened and her head moved from side to side. _An aura…a powerful one too…_Sakura looked around her surroundings and then she heard a noise from behind her. Sakura quickly turned around and saw two people on top of a cliff that overlooked the marsh.

"My, look at what we found!" one spoke. He leaned his foot on a rock and looked at Sakura. With a deep raspy voice, wearing a dark, brown cloak around him, his golden eyes were stunning when they reflected against the light of the moon. The man was quite well built; broad shoulders and arms that were very muscular. He carried a double-edged sword. But all over his body, Sakura noticed, there were scars.

"It seems that you have saved us the trouble of hunting you down, brat," smirked the other. He was just as equally built as the other. A pair of ruby red eyes matched his deep, crimson cloak. In his left hand he held a sword with two thin blades protruding from the hilt.

Sakura looked at the both of them, "What do you want from me?"

The man with the crimson cloak laughed out loud, "What do we want? What do we want! You should already know brat, from the very weapon that you carry on your back right now!"

Sakura turned and realized they were talking of the bow hanging off her back. She had completely forgotten that it was still there. Sakura gritted her teeth and summoned her wand, "If you want it, you have to take it from me!"

The man with the brown cloak stopped leaning on the rock and stood up straight, "So by force then? Fine by me, eh Ikkaku?" He turned his head towards the man with the crimson cloak. "Why don't you start this game?"

Ikkaku smiled, "Gladly." He jumped off the cliff towards Sakura. He unsheathed his sword with his left hand, lifted it up and struck it down upon the girl. Sakura raised her wand above her head and blocked it. Straining from the weight Sakura jumped away from Ikkaku and landed gracefully on another stone.

Ikkaku smiled and licked his lips, "Blood…It needs more blood…" Sakura shuddered but regained her composure. Ikkaku disappeared for a spilt second; Sakura blinked and quickly moved her wand behind her. BANG! Their weapons met each other. Sakura was breathing hard; any second later and she would have been killed.

But as for Ikkaku, he was enjoying each moment, "Yes…yes…that's it! What will you do now in this position brat?" Sakura grunted from the force. She then bent down and lowered her left arm on the rock. Still holding Ikkaku's weapon in place, she lifted her right leg up and kicked him on the side. Ikkaku grabbed it with his right arm, holding it firmly. Sakura's eyes widened but she smirked. She pushed herself from off the ground and grabbed Ikkaku's cloak. Using all of her strength she lifted him into the air and threw him forward. Ikkaku was caught by surprise and released his hand from her right leg and Sakura jumped, kicking him at the back He fell face first into the water.

Sakura shouted, "FLY!" and wings sprouted from her back. But just as Sakura was about to fly away, a hand grabbed her ankle from the water and pulled her down. Sakura plunged into the cold water with a scream. She gasped for air but was pulled back down. Ikkaku was latched onto her ankle. Using her other leg, Sakura kicked him in the face forcing him release her. Sakura swam up to the surface and then concentrated on her chakra, placing it on her hands and feet. She slowly climbed up onto the surface of the water and started to sluggishly run towards the shore. She reached the shore and knelt down on one knee, using her wand for support.

_Did I get him?_ Sakura looked at the water and saw bubbles gurgling. A second later, Ikkaku jumped out and landed beside the brown cloaked man.

He shook his clothes, "She's a stubborn bastard, Byakuya . . . doesn't seem to know when to give up. Damn brat."

Byakuya looked down at Sakura, "It seems so. Pretty strong for her age don't you think Ikkaku? No wonder Kaori-sama is so fond of her."

Sakura ears perked up at the sound of Kaori's name. _Kaori…fond of me?_ She shuddered and looked up to the two, "Kaori? You know him?"

Ikkaku rolled his eyes and replied sarcastically, "Nooo…we're talking just about him for kicks. Wow, this brat has a thick head."

Sakura slapped her forehead and groaned, "First Syaoran-kun and now this? What more bad luck could I get?"

Byakuya smiled, "Actually more…" He then disappeared from his spot and instantly reappeared in front of Sakura. Sakura was surprised and was caught off-guard and off balance. She stumbled on a rock and fell down.

She slowly backed away from Byakuya. _What is this feeling deep inside me? No matter how far I get from him, it still feels that a sword is against my neck the whole time. What is with this man?_

Byakuya sighed and took a few steps in front of Sakura, "This is quite depressing…You must've recognized how strong my power is then. My apologies, I shouldn't have exposed so much." He then looked down, "But it's a shame…I thought you would be a little bit of a challenge…" He narrowed his eyes. A wave of pressure slammed into her body with full force.

Sakura gasped and visions of herself being slowly killed was whizzing in and out of her head. _WH-what the? Is this an illusion…?_ Sakura was shaking and tears were falling down her cheeks. Byakuya walked up to the shaken Sakura.

He bent down and grabbed Sakura's face and turned it towards him, "Why, you're a beautiful girl when I look at you more closely…" Sakura's eyes were filled with tears and every single one started falling from her face. "I see why Kaori-sama likes you a lot. I think he won't mind this though…" He brought Sakura's face closer to his and lowered his head.

Sakura's mouth started to quiver. _Stop…stop…STOP IT! Get away from me! Syao-Syaoran-kun help me! _

Byakuya looked at her once more and chuckled, "You're afraid aren't you? Nothing will interrupt us here…" Byakuya finally lowered his head to close the little space that separated Sakura and him. His mouth pressed upon hers deeply. His cold, chapped lips sent shivers down Sakura's spine. He kissed her harder bruising Sakura's lips and her eyes widened even more. Tears were continuously falling from her emerald eyes. Byakuya finally parted his mouth from hers and looked at her tear-stained face, "That was rather nice now, wasn't it?" He leaned foreward and spoke softly in her ear, "Let's do that again sometime…" Sakura's whole body started to shake from fear. Byakuya released her face and got up. Sakura collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily. Byakuya started to walk away, "Ikkaku, fetch the girl. We need to bring her to Kaori-sama." Hearing the name again, Sakura regained her composure and control of her body. She squeezed her wand tightly and slowly got back up on her feet.

Her legs started to shake from lack of strength, "Don't…you…dare…walk…away from…me after what…you just did…_I'll never forgive you_!" She held her wand in front of her with both arms.

Byakuya looked at her amusingly, "Oh? And what will you do? Kill me?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Sakura replied acidly. She threw out a card and struck it with her wand, "SWORD!" The pink card released a yellow mist and wrapped itself around her wand. It disappeared and exposed a sword. The hilt was thin with two small wings coming out of it. She drew her sword back and started running towards Byakuya. She swiped her sword across his body. Byakuya jumped straight-up and dodged the sword. Sakura then slashed her upward. The man quickly brought out his own sword and blocked it. Using his weight he forced her sword back toward Sakura. Sakura bent her knees and struggled with the man's strength. She jumped out of the way as Byakuya's weapon sliced into the ground.

The sheer impact created a crater in the ground. As the dust settled, Sakura breathed out a long breath. Byakuya jumped started to charge towards Sakura just as she started running towards him; both raised their weapons and brought them down in unison. Their blades met and sparks were flown every which way as they clashed together. Sakura grunted and pushed all her weight to Byakuya. She raised her left arm and a curved dagger unsheathed itself from her sleeve.

Byakuya's pursed his lips. _A hidden weapon . . . _Sakura threw down her left arm and punched Byakuya on the side of the face. The dagger slashed him across the side of the cheek as he fell down to the ground. Byakuya shook his head from the impact and wiped off the blood that was slowly falling down his cheek. "Very Good, Princess…but…" He stood up and darted toward Sakura.

Sakura clenched her jaw. _Damn it. I forgot about his spe-_

All of a sudden Sakura felt a flaming pain at her side. She sharply gasped. Sakura looked down to see a small dagger protruding from her ribs Byakuya smirked. Sakura gagged out blood, and dropped her sword. She placed her hands on Byakuya's shoulders and tightly grasped the cloak, bringing up her leg she kneed him in the stomach with all her strength. He gasped from loss of air and he released his hand, clutching his stomach. Sakura brought her foot up and kicked him underneath the chin which sent him up in the air. Sakura jumped and brought her foot down again onto his head then immediately brought her foot back up and kicked him again under the chin dislocating his jaw as she back-flipped out of the way.

Byakuya grunted, "AUGH!" The impact of the last kick sent him flying and hitting his back on the wall of rocks. Sakura landed on the ground clutching her side. She grabbed the handle of the knife and hastily pulled it out. She coughed and spat out blood, throwing the knife in the water. Sakura gripped her right long sleeve and ripped it off her shoulder. She bound the wound in her side, and tied it tight. She winced and picked up her sword, walking up to Byakuya who was slowly getting up. He snapped his jaw back into place.

Sakura pointed her sword just inches from his neck, "Don't move. It's over."

Byakuya chuckled softly, "It's not over until it's really over…" He quickly bent down and did a sweep kick, smiling evilly as he made contact. Sakura reflexively stabbed the ground with her sword and jumped off of it even before hitting the ground. She landed on a rock a fair distance away. Byakuya instantly appeared in front of her and punched Sakura in the face, sending her skidding down the rocks. She wiped the sweat off her face with her hand; again Byakuya appeared and stepped on her chest pushing her back down to the ground. Sakura grunted, with her left fist she punched Byakuya in the knee as hard as she could and he collapsed at once. With her right fist Sakura punched Byakuya and drew both legs to her chest, then snapped them both up kicking him in the stomach. He flew back. Sakura got up hastily and jumped toward him, grabbing his cloak. With all her strength she threw him across the marsh. Byakuya quickly summoned his chakra onto his hands and feet. He skidded onto the surface of the water.

Both were breathing hard from exhaustion. Byakuya smirked and all of a sudden Sakura felt a presence near her. She turned around and saw Ikkaku; he brought down his sword onto Sakura just as she dodged it. She ran for her weapon, and blocked Ikkaku's sword just in the nick of time. Ikkaku elbowed her in the stomach and Sakura staggered for a few moments. Ikkaku slammed the flat of his sword onto Sakura's dagger wound with unmatched force. Sakura coughed out blood and grabbed his arm. She held out her hand beside her. A swirling blue ball of power was forming dangerously onto her palm.

Ikakku gasped, "That…that technique…"

Sakura smirked and shouted, "RASENGAN!" She brought the blue orb forward and hit it against Ikkaku's stomach. The blue orb then exploded and the impact sent him flying. His hand lost grip of his sword and he cried out in pain. Sakura was breathing hard and she started coughing. _Handling two enemies is getting a tad difficult. _She looked down at her wound; it was bleeding heavily. Sakura collapsed on the ground and vomited. _I'm at my limit. _She clenched her fist and got up. Her vision was starting to go hazy as she started to blink a few times. Sakura clutched her side and looked around where Byakuya was.

He appeared behind her, "Looking for me?" he whispered. Sakura was about to punch him but he grabbed her hand. "Now, now…we had enough fun for today. It's time to deliver you!" Sakura squirmed in her position. Byakuya sighed tiredly, "Oh come now, you still have this much energy after what happened? I think it's time for you to quiet down a bit." He raised his left arm up and brought it down on Sakura's head. She gasped and fell into the coming darkness. Her body went limp and she collapsed into Byakuya's arms. Byakuya then tossed her onto his shoulder; he turned to where Ikkaku was, "Oi Ikkaku, you alright over there?"

The mist started to clear and Ikkaku was rubbing his stomach, "Man, she is persistent eh? Doesn't know when to give up. What a pain in the ass…" Byakuya chuckled. He bent down and picked up Sakura's weapon and Ikkaku's.

He tossed it to him, "Here, you keep these. We don't want this angel here to escape now do we?"

Ikkaku rolled his eyes, "What is with you and girls? I don't know how I put up with you." He bent down and grabbed his sword and put it back in the sheath behind his back. Grabbing Sakura's staff he observed it, "A fine piece of work don't you think Byakuya? Never seen anything like it before, have you?"

Byakuya shook his head, "Never have. It seems that she's a sorceress though. C'mon Ikkaku, it's time for us to take our leave. We've spent too much time here."

Ikkaku groaned and scratched his head, "It was your idea to start this 'game' Byakuya. Don't blame it on me if we get in trouble." Byakuya didn't say a word in reply. He swiftly jumped onto the cliff with Sakura on his shoulder, unconscious. Both walked away from the marsh and disappeared into the mist leaving blood, broken rocks and a certain bowl behind them.

_**There you go! Chapter 11 for you! What did you think of that fight scene? Please tell me what you have thought of it? Opinions? I'm all up for them! Help me out a little since I'm just a beginner . I really like the part when Sakura kicks Byakuya 3 times…squeals. Stay tuned for Chapter 12! It's going to be a long one!**_


End file.
